I would give my life for you
by Doespring
Summary: Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart? Sequel to 'one night can change everything'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here is the first chapter of my new story! This is the sequel to 'one night can change everything' like I promised. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Time had gone by fast. Izaya could almost not believe it that his little girl was already becoming six years old tomorrow. Six years had gone by since she was born and now she was already going to be a first grader next year. It felt like it was only yesterday that he held the small girl in his arms, looking for the first time at his perfect daughter.

Hikari had ended up with his raven colored hair, but had Shizuo's brown eyes. The combination couldn't have been more perfect. It wasn't clear yet if she had inherited Shizuo's strength, since she had never used it before, but it was possible that she didn't have it. What she did have was his brains, since she was quite smart for someone her age, she could already outsmart Shizuo in games, even though that was not something hard to do.

He could still remember the first word she said and when she took her first steps. Which had both been quite early, she had been just a year when she could already walk a bit and she could already say some words.

Izaya had taught her almost everything he thought she should know and was still teaching her things when he felt like it was the right time to teach her or if she asked questions.

Where Shizuo and him had both been a bit awkward in the beginning because they were taking care of a girl, but soon it became not that noticeable anymore and they were able to handle it better. Izaya was still worried for when it got later on in her life, but for now they were handling it just fine.

"Mama, we're home!" Izaya looked up from his screen to see his girl walking into the apartment followed by Shizuo. The two had gone to do some grocery shopping and were back, seeing Shizuo was carrying the bags.

Izaya couldn't help a smile from appearing on his face when his daughter came over to him and climbed on his lap when Izaya had turned his chair towards her.

"How was the shopping?" He asked and hugged Hikari softly against his chest.

"It was great, but daddy wouldn't let me carry any of the bags home." Izaya could only laugh at the pout the girl was giving him.

"He's doing that to me every time too." Izaya said and then looked up when Shizuo came in front of them.

"You know that was only when you were pregnant." Shizuo said, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. "And the bags were too heavy for Hikari to carry." He added.

"That's not true, I would be able to carry at least one." Hikari protested and got off her mother's lap to go over to the kitchen table where the bags were sitting. She climbed on one of the chairs and went to grab one of the bags, but before she could, Shizuo had already picked her up and was taking her away from the table.

"I told you not to carry them." This time Shizuo's voice was a bit stern.

"Just let her carry one next time, Shizu-chan." Izaya said, but he was already focussing on his screen again. "Can you start on dinner? I need to finish some work." Normally he would have been fine with cooking, but he had to finish this today, so he wouldn't need to work tomorrow.

"Sure, Hikari do you want to help?" Izaya glanced over the top of his screen to see his daughter nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes!" And with that the two of them left for the kitchen, leaving Izaya to finish his work.

xxx

It took him about half an hour to finish the work and just as he had shut down his computer he saw Hikari walking out of the kitchen and looking towards him. "Are you finished mama?" Izaya nodded while he stood up from his chair, stretching his body for a bit, since he had been sitting in the chair for quite a while.

"Yeah, are you done preparing dinner?" Izaya walked over to Hikari while he said this.

"Yes! I was just coming to get you." She said and grabbed his hand as soon as he was close enough and dragged him towards the kitchen. Once inside, he could smell the dinner and he couldn't deny that it smelled good.

"It smells good." He commented and then sat Hikari down at the table before sitting down himself.

"Of course it would smell good." Shizuo said and placed three plates on the table for each person one. "Hikari helped me make it after all." Izaya could see a smile appearing on his daughter's face at those words.

"I bet it tastes good too." Izaya said and then grabbed his chopsticks before taking the first bite. It definitely tasted good, but he had already known that Shizuo was a good cook. "It tastes good." He said and the smile on Hikari's face only got brighter before she started eating herself.

Izaya kept eating himself till he noticed some rice sticking to Hikari's cheek. He leaned over a bit and then took the rice away with his finger. "You'd rice on your cheek." He gave as an answer, before going back to his own food.

"You could have just told me." Hikari pouted, but went on with eating anyway.

"Hm, I just wanted to do it." Izaya said and a smirk appeared on his face when Hikari started pouting.

"I could have done it myself. I'm already becoming six tomorrow." Izaya's smirk didn't disappear at that.

"Six is not that old yet, you know?" But Izaya really felt like the six years were going too fast. Before he would know it, his girl would already be a first grader and he honestly felt insecure about that.

"Still, that means I'm going to be a first grader soon!" She said and that made Izaya's smirk fade. It was clear that Shizuo noticed it, since he placed his hand on Izaya's free hand.

"Just eat your food and then get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Shizuo said and without saying anything more Hikari ate the rest of her food.

"Alright, I'm done!" She said and then hopped off her chair. "Can I watch some tv before I need to go to bed?" Izaya had a hard time resisting the pleading eyes, but that was where Shizuo came in.

"You don't want to be tired tomorrow, so let's get you to bed alright?" Shizuo said and walked over to Hikari, before leaving together, leaving Izaya behind.

Izaya sat for a moment before he pushed himself up and gathered the plates before he started washing the dishes.

xxx

Once he was finished with the dishes he went back into the living room, where Shizuo was already sitting on the couch. A small smile crept upon Izaya's face while he walked over to the blonde and sat down beside him before leaning against him.

"Is Hikari asleep?" Izaya asked while he turned to look at the blonde.

"Yeah, she is." Shizuo answered, but didn't turn his head, which irritated Izaya a little. It wasn't really surprising, since Kasuka was on the tv, but Izaya really wanted the blonde's attention right now.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya tried, but he only received a confirming hum as a response. Having enough of being ignored, Izaya climbed onto the blonde's lap, so that Shizuo wouldn't have any other choice but to look at him. Izaya didn't say anything this time, but closed in and softly kissed the blonde on the lips.

But he got disappointed when the blonde didn't kiss him back. "Shizu-chan? Why are you ignoring me?" Izaya whined and leaned back a bit to get more distance between them.

"I'm watching tv right now Izaya." The blonde stated simply and it was clear that he was looking past Izaya at the tv.

"Is your brother really more important than me? You can record this if you want." Izaya said, but he got ignored completely this time. Making a frustrated sound, Izaya stood up from the blonde's lap and turned to walk away towards their bedroom. "Can't believe your brother is more important than me." He mumbled before heading up the stairs and leaving the blonde behind.

xxx

"Mama! Papa!" Izaya groaned when he heard a voice waking him up from his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times, before his eyes focussed on his daughter standing beside the bed.

"What is it Hikari?" Izaya mumbled and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

"It's my birthday!" Izaya was still not completely awake but when he heard that he couldn't help but smile at his daughter.

"Come here." He said and opened his arms, before Hikari came into them and he could hug her. "Happy birthday." He said and hugged her a bit more before he looked at her. "Can you go downstairs on your own? Then I will get your father to wake up." Izaya said and with a nod, Hikari left the room.

Izaya sighed for a moment before turning to Shizuo, but got surprised when he saw that the blonde was already awake. "You could have said something if you were awake." Izaya grumbled. He was still a bit upset about what had happened last night, but he wasn't going to have a fight with Shizuo on his daughter's birthday.

"I just wanted to watch you two interact." Shizuo said and stood up from the bed, grabbing some clothes to put on.

"Now you sound like me." Izaya said and laid down in the bed again, closing his eyes. "I really want to get some more sleep, but I guess that's not going to happen."

"You can stay here a bit longer if you want to?" Shizuo proposed, but Izaya shook his head.

"She will definitely want her present and you can't really give it when I'm not there." Izaya said and then stood up from the bed, before getting dressed himself. "I'm going to get her present, can you go down the stairs already?" Izaya asked and then went into another room. They had gotten a kitten for their daughter, together with the stuff a cat would need, but those were already downstairs, while they had kept the cat in the guest room.

Izaya opened the door and went inside to see the black kitten sleeping on the bed and Izaya couldn't help but smile when he picked the kitten up and kept it in his arms while he walked out the room and down the stairs.

Once downstairs he could see Hikari sitting on the couch with Shizuo. "Hikari, are you ready to get your present?" Izaya asked while he was still a bit away from the other two.

"Yes!" She said and bounced up and down for a bit on the couch before Izaya came closer and she could see the kitten in his arms. "Is that a kitten?" Her whole face was lighting up and Izaya couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, she is." Izaya said and then handed the kitten over to his daughter. "She's your birthday present, along with those." Izaya said and then pointed to the other presents. "What do you want to name her?" Izaya asked, since the kitten didn't have a name yet.

"Kuro, that's what I'm going to name her." Hikari said, while she kept the kitten in her lap.

The rest of the morning Hikari played with the kitten and opened her other presents. In the afternoon, more people came for her birthday and so it was a busy day in the end, but Izaya was happy to see his daughter this happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The second chapter. Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Izaya slowly woke up when he felt some movement beside him in the bed. A small groan escaped his lips, he honestly wanted to sleep a bit more. He opened his eyes for a bit to look at what had happened, but the small headache he had been feeling got worse when he did that. "Shizu-chan?" He asked softly, not really willing to raise his voice.

"Hm?" He got as an answer, but Izaya had already closed his eyes again and couldn't see where Shizuo was.

"What time is it?" This time he opened his eyes a bit and looked to where the blonde was getting dressed.

"7 in the morning, you should go back to sleep." Shizuo said and then finished dressing before heading over to Izaya. "I need to go to work now, so just give me a call if you need anything." Shizuo said, but Izaya had already gone back to sleep, not really hearing the last bit of what Shizuo had said.

xxx

Izaya felt like crap when he woke up the second time. He had a pounding headache and his body felt sore when he tried to move it. He had no idea what time it was now, but he was surprised that Hikari hadn't come to the room yet.

Pushing himself up in the bed took more energy than he had expected, but he really needed to know where Hikari was and if something was wrong or not.

He got out of bed and slowly made his way out of the bedroom. His whole body protested while he walked to his daughter's room, but the need to know how Hikari was doing kept him going.

Opening the door, he saw that she was still sleeping in her bed, at least that was what it seemed like, but when he got closer, he could see her panting in her sleep and she was covered in sweat.

Izaya panicked slightly and immediately went to the bathroom to get the thermometer. He had completely forgotten that he was feeling like crap himself, since it was clear that his daughter needed him right now.

"Hikari?" He said softly and noticed how his voice was a bit hoarse. He shook the girl lightly and soon he saw her eyes opening.

"Mama?" Her voice was so soft and sounded really weak.

"Yeah, it's me." Izaya said and then stroked her hair softly. "I'm going to take your temperature, alright?" A slight nod was all he got and he put the thermometer inside her mouth, waiting for the thing to beep before looking at the temperature. "Hm, 38.5 degrees. Seems like you're having a fever." Izaya said.

"My throat's sore." Hikari complained and Izaya smiled softly at her.

"I will get you some medicine and some water, alright? I think I'm calling Shinra too." Izaya said and then stood up, to leave the room. Going to the kitchen to get a glass and some fever medicine.

His breaths came in slight pants, because of the exercise, but he ignored it. His daughter was more important than him right now.

He made his way back to the room and noticed that Hikari was still awake. "I've got the water and medicine." Izaya said and then gave her the pill, before helping her drink the water.

Izaya took the glass away when she had finished the water and then went over to her closer to get her some new pajamas, since these were drenched in sweat. "Let's get you changed before you go back to sleep, alright?" Izaya said, but didn't get much of a response. Izaya undressed her slowly and carefully and then put on the fresh pajamas. "Get some sleep for now, I will call Shinra, so that he can find out what's wrong with you." Izaya said softly and stroked her hair till she fell asleep and then left the room without making much sound.

Once the door was closed he took a deep breath and brought his hand to his head. Now that he was able to relax a little bit, the headache was becoming more noticeable, but he still had to call Shinra and his phone was in the bedroom.

Slowly he made his way over and grabbed his phone before sitting down on the bed and calling Shinra.

"Hello?" Came the voice of Shinra from the other end of the line.

"Good morning Shinra." Izaya said, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible. He noticed only now that he was talking louder that his throat hurt too.

"Ah, good morning Izaya, what are you calling for?" Came Shinra's voice.

"Hikari's sick, could you give her a check up?" Izaya's voice cracked a bit, but he hoped that Shinra wouldn't notice that.

"Sure, I will be over as soon as possible." Izaya gave a sigh of relief when he heard that.

"Thanks Shinra." And with that he hung up and laid down on the bed for a moment, closing his eyes. He was glad that Shinra was going to take a look, since he didn't trust his own judgement when it came to this.

He felt drained and that from only taking care of his daughter for a bit. He wondered if he would be able to keep this up like this. Izaya knew that he should change, since he was still in his own pajamas and maybe he could get a shower too. Grabbing some clothes he headed to the bathroom for a shower.

xxx

Once he was finished with his shower he felt a bit better, but the headache hadn't gone yet. He didn't get a chance to take anything for it, since the doorbell rang through the apartment.

With a sigh, Izaya made his way down the stairs and to the door. Opening the door he saw Shinra standing on the other side. "Ah, Shinra, come in." Izaya said and he thought he saw Shinra look suspicious, at the sound of his voice, but he ignored it.

"Where's the patient?" Shinra asked and while Izaya closed the door behind them.

"In her room, I will take you there." Izaya said and slowly lead the way into the room, where he could see his daughter still sleeping. "Does she need to be awake?" He really wanted to let her sleep, but if she needed to be awake then there was no other way.

"Did you take her temperature?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah, 38.5 degrees." Izaya answered and saw Shinra heading over and laying his hand on her head, feeling that there was indeed a fever. "She doesn't need to be awake, but did she mention any other symptoms?"

"A sore throat and she was coughing a bit." Izaya answered and he heard Shinra hum for a bit and then did some more tests.

"Seems like it's just a cold. Did you give her some medicine already?" Izaya felt relieved when he heard that and nodded at the question.

"Something for her fever." He hadn't given her more, not knowing what to give her, since he didn't know what she had.

"That's fine, I will give you some cold medicine too, to give her." Shinra said while he stood up and walked out the room, followed by Izaya. "How are you feeling?" Izaya got caught of guard with that question.

"What do you mean?" Izaya asked and looked at Shinra with a questioning look.

"No need to act though, you're feeling bad yourself aren't you?" Izaya's eyes widened at that. It was true that he was feeling bad, but he hadn't suspected Shinra to catch up on it. "Do you have a fever too?" Before Izaya could deny it, the doctor had already put his hand on his forehead. "Seems like you have one and a pretty high one at that too."

"I'm fine." Izaya tried to deny it, but he slowly felt his headache becoming worse and when he tried to walk passed Shinra he suddenly felt dizzy.

"You don't look fine, you should get some rest too, I can call Shizuo to take care of the two of you." Izaya shook his head, but that only made the dizziness worse.

"Don't-" Was all he got out before the ground came really close and soon everything turned black.

xxx

When Izaya came to again, he noticed that he was laying in his bed. He could remember that he fainted, but what happened after that was something he didn't know.

He felt a big hand stroking his hair and he slowly opened his eyes to look into Shizuo's face. "Shizu-chan?" Izaya noticed how weak his voice sounded.

"Ssh. Go back to sleep." Shizuo mumbled and kept stroking the raven's hair.

"How's Hikari?" Izaya said and tried to sit up. He needed to know how his daughter was doing.

"She's doing fine, her fever is almost gone." This time it was Shinra who was speaking while the doctor walked into the bedroom. "You're more of a worry, you know? You had a fever of 39.2 degrees, I still can't believe that you were able to take care of your daughter, while you were in a worse shape yourself." Izaya stopped listening halfway and sank back into the bed.

"My daughter needed me." Was all he said before he closed his eyes again, but got stopped from falling asleep by Shinra's voice.

"You should take your meds, your fever clearly hasn't gone down yet." Izaya groaned at that, but let Shizuo help him take the medicine anyway.

Shizuo placed a strong arm around his shoulders to keep him upright, while he helped him take the medicine and some water.

"Get some rest now, I will be making some soup for the both of you." Shizuo said and laid Izaya back down on the bed, before placing the blankets over him again. It didn't take long before Izaya was fast asleep again.

xxx

Izaya felt better when he woke up again and looked at the clock to see that it was 6pm already. He hadn't even eaten anything for the whole day yet.

Slowly he slipped out of bed and went out of the bedroom. Voices could be heard coming from downstairs and Izaya carefully went down the stairs. The voices were coming from the kitchen for as far as he could tell and when he looked inside he saw Shizuo and Hikari sitting at the table.

"Mama!" It was clear that his daughter was almost over her cold already, since she was quite enthusiastic already.

"Izaya? How are you feeling?" Shizuo was clearly worried about him.

"Feeling better." Izaya said and sat down in one of the chairs. "I thought I should get something to eat." He added and then Shizuo nodded and got him a bowl of the chicken soup the two had been eating.

Before he could eat however, Shizuo had put his hand on his forehead and frowned a bit. "You're still warm, but definitely not as warm as before." Shizuo commented. "You should get back to bed after this, same goes for you Hikari." Izaya could see a pout appearing on his daughter's face.

"But I'm already feeling better!" She protested.

"You should listen to your father." Izaya said, but he knew he didn't want to go back to bed either, since he felt better already.

"Aw, but mom." Izaya couldn't help but smile at that while he sipped the soup.

"No buts, you don't want to be sick tomorrow right?" Izaya said and then ate the last of his soup, before standing up. "Let's go together, alright?"

And with that Izaya stood up from the table and lifted his daughter up before heading up the stairs, so that the two of them could rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

It was already december and soon it would be christmas. Shinra was giving a christmas party and had invited them too. At first Izaya had wanted to spend it with just the three of them, but Hikari had wanted to go, so in the end he had given in.

The only problem that came with that was that everyone was buying presents for the others. This meant that he needed to go shopping for presents and he didn't really feel like it, but there was no other choice.

Shizuo had already gone to work, so it would be just him and Hikari. He was fine with going out with his daughter, but it was only to buy presents this time.

"Hikari, are you ready to go?" He called up the stairs. The girl had gone to change into warm clothes and hadn't wanted Izaya to come with her. This was again something new that had happened. The girl had wanted to change her own clothes for the past few days.

"Yes mama! I'm coming down now." And to follow her words, Hikari came walking down the stairs. She was wearing a dress with long sleeves and had a small bag hanging from her shoulder. "I'm ready to go!"

Izaya looked her over once more and then shook his head. "You still need to wear your coat and hat, it's cold outside after all." Izaya said and then waited till she walked to the front door, before following.

Picking her coat and her hat and also a scarf, he helped her into her coat first, before wrapping the scarf around her and finishing with putting on the hat.

"Mama, this is too much!" She said, but Izaya shook his head while he put on his own fur trimmed jacket.

"It's not, they even said it could snow today." Izaya said, but he himself was only wearing his jacket, leaving his scarf behind. "Let's go, alright?" He stretched his hand out, so that Hikari could grab it and she did, still pouting while they walked out of the apartment.

xxx

They walked over to the station together, since it would be quite a walk to get into Ikebukuro otherwise. They would need to take the train for a few stops and it would probably be busy, since it was almost christmas, but it was better than walking all the way through the cold.

Now they were waiting on the platform for the train to arrive. "Hikari, stay close to me, it will get busy." Izaya warned her. He definitely didn't want to lose her and so he tightened his grip on her hand for a bit.

"I will, is it going to be long before we're in Ikebukuro?" His daughter asked and Izaya looked down at her for a bit.

"Only a few stops." He answered and saw the train already coming in, but he noticed that it was quite packed already. Bending down, he picked up Hikari, since he was afraid he would lose her if he let her walk on her own. "It's too busy, so we're going to do it like this." Izaya said and shifted her, so that she was more comfortable to carry.

"Mama, put me down! I can walk on my own!" Hikari was trying to get out of his arms, but he kept her tightly to his body.

"It's only for a bit, in Ikebukuro you can walk on your own." Izaya said while the train stopped in front of them and the doors opened.

"But-" She started, but Izaya shook his head.

"No buts, just listen for now." With that he stepped into the packed train, while keeping Hikari in his arms. It was indeed busy like he had already seen and it was quite a small fit. He knew it would be hard to keep his balance while carrying Hikari, but there was no way that he was putting her down now.

"Mama, it's crowded." Hikari complained and Izaya showed her an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I know, sorry. Just bear with it for a bit alright?" The train started moving and Izaya did his best to keep his balance. He had nothing to grab onto, so he had to trust on his own skills to be able to keep standing. In these moments he really couldn't understand why no one was offering him a seat, but he hadn't actually expected to get one.

Hikari was pretty heavy in his arms, which made him remember that he hadn't been carrying her around that much lately, if it happened then it was Shizuo who did it, since he was the stronger one of the two of them.

A few stops went by and Izaya's arms were getting really tired now, but they had only one stop left to go. "Mama, are you alright?" Izaya hadn't realised that he had closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them he came face to face with his daughter's.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just one more stop, alright?" Izaya put on a smile, trying to reassure his daughter.

"The next stop is Ikebukuro!" Izaya let out a sigh of relieve when he heard the announcement. It had taken long enough if you asked him.

Slowly the train came to a stop and people starting going out of the train, Izaya followed them and also exited the train. "We're finally here." Izaya said when he put his daughter back on the ground and grabbed her hand. "Now we can start shopping." He said and he saw his daughter's face light up immediately.

"Yes! Finally, we need to get a lot of nice presents for everyone!" Izaya couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"You better help, since there will be a lot of presents to get." He said and got an enthusiastic nod in return. "Where do you want to look first?" He decided to ask. He already had some ideas of what to get and some he would buy on his own when Hikari wouldn't be there, since it wasn't a good idea to take her.

"Ehm, we need to get something for papa too." Of course, Shizuo would be the most important to the girl.

"Sure, any idea what you want to get him?" Izaya didn't really have an idea when it came to Shizuo, since getting him new clothes or something was not really appreciated, but he could always buy him some new sunglasses. If the blonde had still been smoking he could have chosen a lighter, but he had stopped smoking as soon as he knew that Izaya had been pregnant with Hikari.

"Uhm, maybe new sunglasses? Or something else he can wear?" She tried, but she was clearly as clueless as he was.

"Sunglasses is a possibility, but maybe a watch or something?" Izaya tried and he saw the thoughtful look on his daughter's face.

"A watch would be nice." She said with a final nod.

"Alright, let's get him a watch then." Izaya said with a smile and took her to a store where he knew they would be able to get a good watch.

xxx

Walking into the store with Hikari holding his hand he scanned it for a bit before he found the place where the watches were. He looked over them, not really caring about the price, since he had more than enough money to buy this.

"Mama, I want to see them too!" He heard from beside him and he looked down to see Hikari trying to look at them.

"Ah, right, let me pick you up for a bit." Izaya said and then lifted her off the ground before showing her the watches. There were a few between them that he thought would suit the blonde, but he decided that he would let Hikari chose.

"Anyone you like for your father?" Izaya asked and waited while Hikari kept looking and then finally she pointed to one.

"I would like it to be that one, mama." She said and Izaya nodded. It was one of the ones he had taken a liking to too.

"Alright, then we will get that one." Izaya said and then nodded, before looking around to find a clerk. Soon someone came over and Izaya put on his business smile.

"Can I help you with something?" The man asked and Izaya nodded at that while pointing to the watch.

"I would like to buy that watch." Izaya told the clerk, who retrieved the watch and took it to the counter.

"Is it a present?" He asked and Izaya nodded once more at that.

"Yes it is." Izaya said and then waited for the man to tell him the price. A tug on his pants leg made him look down.

"Mama, that one's pretty." Izaya followed his daughter's gaze to a necklace with a beautiful butterfly as a hanger. He noticed how the clerk was looking at him, probably wondering why the girl called him 'mama', but Izaya ignored it.

"Would you like to have that one?" Izaya asked and saw Hikari turn at him while nodding.

"Yes, I want that one." Izaya smiled softly at her when she said that.

"That will be your christmas present then." Izaya turned to the clerk after having said that and pointed to the necklace. "I would like that one too." The clerk complied and took that one too. Izaya listened to the price and then paid for it, before grabbing the bag holding both presents.

After walking out of the store, he turned to Hikari. "Do you want to go to Russia Sushi to get something to eat?" He was hungry himself, so he thought it was a good idea. "Afterwards we can do the rest of the shopping." He told her when he saw her hesitating for a moment.

"I'm a bit hungry." She admitted in the end and Izaya took her hand at that, before taking her towards Russia Sushi.

xxx

It didn't take that long and they could already see Simon standing outside the store. "Izaya! Hikari! Have you come to eat sushi?" The man asked when they came closer.

"Yeah, we have Simon, a small break from our christmas shopping." Izaya said while holding up the single bag they had gotten up to now.

"That's good, eating sushi's good." Simon said and then helped the two of them inside. This time Izaya decided to not ask for a private room, which he normally did if it was the three of them, but they were only here for some lunch, so they might as stay close to the bar.

"Dennis, I have two new customers." Simon said and Izaya saw Dennis looking into their direction.

"Izaya, good to see you, I see you're with only Hikari this time?" The man started.

"Yeah, Shizu-chan's working and we're buying presents for christmas." Izaya explained and then sat down at a table, followed by Hikari who sat beside him.

"Can I get you the usual?" The man asked and Izaya looked to Hikari, since he already knew what he wanted.

"I want some otoro!" The girl said and Izaya smiled, this was just another proof that she was really his, even though he still had the scar to prove where she had been taken out of him.

"For me too." Izaya answered, which earned him a nod from the sushi chef.

"You two really like otoro, don't you?" Izaya looked up at Simon surprised, he hadn't expected the man to comment on it.

"Yeah, but what does it matter?" Izaya asked with a small frown.

"Just remembering how you were complaining when you couldn't eat it." Simon said and Izaya could see him smiling.

"There was a time when you couldn't eat otoro?" Hikari looked at him with disbelief.

"Yeah, it was when I was pregnant with you." Izaya mumbled.

"Then I never want to get pregnant. I want to be able to eat otoro whenever I want!" Izaya couldn't suppress a laugh at her reaction.

"Don't worry, you won't need to worry about that for a long time." Izaya said and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Just take your time growing up, alright?" Before he could receive an answer from his daughter, the otoro arrived, which took Hikari's attention immediately. Izaya decided to drop it and started to eat his otoro too.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is chapter 4. Please enjoy reading and review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Right now the three of them were standing in front of the door to Shinra's apartment. This was where the christmas party was being held and so they were waiting for Shinra to open the door.

Shizuo was carrying all the presents, still not wanting to let the two of them carry any. Izaya got a bit frustrated with it, but decided to accept it in the end. He didn't really like it when the blonde treated him as fragile.

Izaya knocked once more on the door when the doctor had still not come to open it. Izaya was getting really irritated and he was almost ready to ask Shizuo to kick the door when the doctor finally opened it.

"I see that you're here. Come in!" Shinra said and stepped aside to let the three of them in. Hikari immediately walked towards the living room, probably looking for Celty.

"Where can we put the presents?" Izaya asked and Shinra lead them to the three inside the living room.

"You can place them under the three and then we just need to wait for the rest to come." Shinra said and Izaya let Shizuo put the presents down while he went to sit down on the couch himself.

"Do you want something to drink, Izaya?" Izaya looked up to see that Shizuo had finished putting the presents down and was now standing in front of him.

"Just some tea for now, that is if Shinra has it." Izaya said and looked at the doctor who nodded, before heading to the kitchen to get the drink.

"Mama! Papa! Look what Celty gave me." Hikari came walking into the room and over to the two and showed the hairclip that the dullahan had given her.

"It's pretty." Izaya said with a smile and let her climb onto his lap.

"It looks really good on you." Shizuo agreed and then said down beside Izaya.

[I'm glad that she likes it.] Izaya was surprised to suddenly see the pda, but hid it pretty well. The dullahan was still wearing her normal clothes, Izaya knew that Shinra would have liked to see her wearing other clothes, but seems like the dullahan wouldn't do it.

"I really like it. Thanks Celty." She said and smiled at the dullahan.

A knock was heard at the door and Hikari leaped off of Izaya's lap to go and open the door. Izaya made sure to watch her while she stretched to open the door and looked who was walking in.

Loud and enthusiastic voices could be heard and Izaya turned his head to see his two sisters walking in together with Kasuka. It was no wonder that it was so noisy. Even though his sisters were in their twenties, they were still fans of Hanejima Yuhei and would get excited every time they saw him, even though they were sort of family with the man now.

"You two are way too loud." Izaya greeted them and they both looked to see their brother sitting on the couch.

"Iza-nii, good to see you too." Mairu said and went over to her brother before giving him a tight hug, followed by Kururi who did the same.

"Can't breath." Izaya said while he tried to get free from the two of them. In the corner of his eyes he could see Shizuo standing up, probably heading over to Kasuka.

"Aunt Mairu, aunt Kururi, let mama go." The girl said and suddenly he was released, while the two turned their attention to his daughter.

"Ah Hikari-chan, are you excited about your presents?" Mairu asked and Kururi only nodded.

"I'm really excited and we have gotten nice presents for you too. I helped mama pick them." She said with a proud smile on her face.

"You did? Then you must know what we are getting right?" Mairu tried, but Izaya shook his head behind her back to Hikari.

"I can't tell you, you will have to wait." The smile was really radiating and Izaya felt always better when he looked at it.

"Izaya, here's your tea." Izaya looked up when he heard Shinra's voice and grabbed the tea from the doctor.

"Are you feeling alright?" Shinra asked and Izaya frowned at that.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Izaya asked, not really knowing what Shinra was meaning with the question.

"Just wondering, since the last time you asked me to help Hikari you were sick yourself." Izaya knew the doctor was lying.

"Don't lie to me Shinra." Izaya said a bit irritated. "I can tell that you're just telling an excuse, so what's really the matter?"

"Shizuo came here a few days ago." Shinra started, but kept his voice low, so only Izaya could hear him.

"Why?" Izaya was really wondering what Shizuo had asked of the doctor.

"He told me that he noticed that you were easily getting tired lately and asked for what could possibly be wrong." He couldn't deny it, he had noticed it himself too, but he had just pushed it to the back of his mind, like there was nothing wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, I told you that already, right?" But Izaya was starting to doubt it now and it seemed like Shinra noticed this too, but he decided not to comment on it.

"Just come to me if it gets worse, alright?" Izaya nodded and with that he was left alone with his tea, but he couldn't deny that it had gotten him thinking. Why had he been feeling so tired lately? There must be a reason for it.

Izaya took a sip from his tea, while he thought about this. Now that he thought about it he had been feeling a bit queasy the past few days.

While he was sipping from his tea, he noticed that it was coming back, but not because of the tea, but because there was another smell in the room. It was unmistakably the scent of coffee.

Izaya tried to ignore the smell, but it was making his queasiness worse. Suddenly his stomach gave a lurch and he put his teacup down fast before running to the bathroom. He didn't even try to compose himself and he could hear the surprised noises, especially from the people who were just entering, since Shinra had gone to open the door, but Izaya didn't care.

Opening the door to the bathroom and slamming it shut behind him he collapsed beside the toilet and started throwing up everything he had in his stomach.

Vaguely he could hear sounds coming from the other side of the door, but he ignored them, in favor of emptying his stomach.

It took a bit of time, but finally his stomach settled down and he heard a knock at the door. "Izaya? Are you alright?" That was Shizuo's voice, but he didn't feel like he had the energy to answer. "Izaya, answer me, otherwise I'm opening the door." But Izaya still didn't feel like answering, so the door got opened by the blonde and closed again before he heard footsteps approaching him.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked softly while he stroked Izaya's hair out of his face.

"The smell made me throw up." Izaya mumbled and leaned into the touch from the blonde.

"The smell?"

"Coffee." Izaya could see Shizuo frown. The blonde would probably be able to lay the connection that Izaya had already done. "Get Shinra, he should be able to confirm it." Izaya still didn't feel like standing up just leaned back against the wall of the bathroom.

"Alright, I will get him." Shizuo said and then walked out of the room, leaving Izaya alone. The raven closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about what was happening. Did he really want a second child? Did Shizuo want one? Izaya couldn't deny that he wanted another child and it wouldn't be that hard to raise it when Hikari became a first grader.

His thoughts got interrupted when the door opened again and this time it was only Shinra who walked in. "Did Shizu-chan stay in the living room?" Izaya asked.

"He did and told me that you asked for me." Shinra started. "So I guess I need to take a blood sample and a urine sample from you right?"

"Yeah, seems like it." Izaya said and a small smile appeared on his face. "And make sure that there is no coffee scent remaining in this apartment."

"Right, here's the cup, just come to the other room when you're done." Shinra left the room with that and Izaya filled the cup before heading to the other room where his blood got taken.

"You know that it might take a bit of time, so you should go back to the living room, your daughter was worried about you, since you left so suddenly." Shinra said and Izaya nodded before heading back to the living room.

xxx

Once Izaya entered the living room again, he saw that all the others had gotten there while he had been gone. Luckily it seemed like Shinra had listened and he couldn't smell any coffee anymore.

"Mama!" Hikari was the first to greet him and came running towards him. "Where did you go?" Looks like Shizuo hadn't told her anything.

"I had something to discuss with uncle Shinra." He answered and looked up when Shizuo came over to him.

"Are you feeling better?" Izaya knew what he meant by that and nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, still feeling a bit queasy though." He knew he couldn't lie about this to Shizuo. He was still feeling queasy after all and also a little tired, but not too tired.

"Maybe you should sit down then." Shizuo said and Izaya could tell that he was trying to be careful with what he said. He could understand it a bit, since he would have protested if he felt completely fine, but now he only smiled slightly at the blonde.

"Yeah, seems like a good idea." Izaya said and then turned to Hikari. "Do you want to sit on the couch with me? The presents will probably have to wait till uncle Shinra is back here." They couldn't start without the doctor, that would be rude, but he knew that Hikari was getting impatient.

"Why? Everyone is here now, so why can't we open the presents?" Just like he had expected.

"Uncle Shinra is checking something for me and you don't want to start without him right?" Izaya tried, to which Hikari started to pout.

"Fine." Was all she said and Izaya took her hand while he went over to the couch. He could tell that Shizuo was following them and keeping close eyes on him. There was still a place on the couch where he had left before, so he slowly sat down on it and Hikari climbed onto his lap.

Izaya closed his eyes for a moment while he leaned back. He was wondering how long it would take for Shinra to have the results. He couldn't really remember from last time, since he had been sleeping through it, but Shizuo should probably know. Still there was the question if the blonde even wanted this.

"What do you think about this?" He mumbled while still keeping his eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo knew at least that the question was for him.

"Would you want another one." Izaya said while slowly opening his eyes to look at the blonde.

"I honestly hadn't expected this, but I would be happy if you're pregnant again." Shizuo said a bit too loud, since suddenly everyone was staring in their direction.

"Izaya's pregnant again?" Came someone's question, Izaya didn't feel like finding out who it belonged to.

"We don't know yet, Shinra is doing the tests right now." Izaya said and just when he said that he could hear the doctor entering the room.

"Izaya, Shizuo, I have the results!" The doctor said which made Izaya turn his head to look at him.

"Is it positive?" Was all he asked.

"Yes, it is. Seems like you're pregnant again." Shinra was clearly happy that he would be able to monitor another child of him.

"Mama? What does he mean?" Izaya had forgotten that Hikari was still sitting in his lap and turned to look at her curious eyes.

"He means that you're becoming a big sister." Izaya said and a small smile appeared on his face when he saw her face light up.

"I'm finally becoming a big sister? That's probably the best present ever." Izaya chuckled a bit at that.

"You will have to wait for about eight months before your little brother or sister will be here, you know?" That didn't seem to stop Hikari from hugging him enthusiastically.

"Still, I'm becoming a big sister, thank you mom!"

"Is this enough for you as a present then? Or do you still want the others too?" Izaya smiled while she looked at him and shook her head.

"I still want the others too, but this will definitely be the best present." She said and gave Izaya another hug.

Soon they started opening the presents and it would probably end up to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter 5! Enjoy reading this chapter and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Waking up had been hell for Izaya the past few days. Every time he woke up, he felt almost immediately nauseous and had to empty his stomach into the toilet. Even though the term was 'morning sickness' it didn't happen only in the morning. It happened throughout the day and it left him tired and drained of energy.

He could tell that Shizuo was worrying about him, but this was just a normal symptom of pregnancy, so it would be alright, even though he was spending most of his day laying on the couch or bed.

It had already been a week since they found out and Shinra had told him that he would be six weeks pregnant now. Which meant that there was nothing to see, but the symptoms were still there.

Right now he was laying in the bed, hearing the blonde's calm breathing, indicating that he was still sleeping, but that wouldn't be for long, since he would need to go to his work soon. His stomach has been churning ever since he woke up, but he tried to ignore it while he laid in the bed and hoped that he would just be able to fall back asleep.

Seems like he wasn't so lucky. Getting out of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom fast, before collapsing in front of the toilet and emptying his stomach in it. He had eaten something for dinner the day before, but it was all leaving him right now.

Once the nauseous feeling quieted down, he collapsed on the ground and leaned back against the wall opposite the toilet. He really felt like crap. The morning sickness was a lot worse than it was with his last pregnancy and it just left him no energy at all.

He tried to stand up slowly and had to support himself with the wall, but he was able to stand this way. Slowly he made his way over to the sink and rinsed his mouth. The foul taste of bile was something he definitely didn't like.

Izaya heard footsteps approaching the bathroom and he looked to the door to see Shizuo walking in.

"Morning sickness again?" The blonde asked and Izaya nodded.

"Yeah, I just never get a day rest from it." He complained and slowly walked over to the blonde. "I think I'm going to sleep some more, are you going back with me?" He hoped the blonde would, but he knew that Shizuo was only awake, because he needed to go to work.

"Sorry, I need to get ready for work." Shizuo apologised. "You know you can call me if you need anything?" The blonde said while Izaya was walking out of the bathroom.

"I know, but I might just stay in bed all day." He said and then walked back to the bed and laid down before pulling the blankets around him.

He was really tired now that the nauseous feeling had left him almost completely and almost as soon as he closed his eyes he had fallen back to sleep.

xxx

Izaya felt someone shaking him when he came to and slowly he opened his eyes to look into Shizuo's face. This confused him a bit, since the blonde should be working. He still felt tired, so he closed his eyes again, but once again he got shaken.

"Izaya, wake up, it's time for lunch." Was it already noon? Opening his eyes he looked with a frown to Shizuo.

"What time is it?" He wondered and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

"It's 1pm." Why was Shizuo here right now? He should be working.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Izaya asked and saw Shizuo shake his head.

"Tom let me off early, since it's the last day of the year." Oh right, it was already the 31st of december. "Are you feeling alright?" There was clearly worry in the blonde's voice.

"Yeah, just tired. Seems like I don't need to throw up yet." It had gotten clear over the past week that this pregnancy went a lot worse than the last one. He just didn't have the energy to do anything but sleep. He hadn't been working for the past week and he had barely spent time with Hikari. He just slept through almost the whole day.

"You can sleep after lunch if you want to, but I think that Hikari would like you to be there after dinner till midnight, so getting some sleep between lunch and dinner might not be such a bad idea." Izaya knew he was right. Hikari would want to try and stay awake till midnight and she would want the both of them to be there.

"I will try, so let's get that lunch over with." Izaya said before standing from the bed. He didn't bother with changing and just kept wearing his shorts and gray hoodie.

Once downstairs, he saw Hikari sitting on the couch watching some anime. "Hikari, it's time for lunch." He said and this got her attention. The girl turned her head to look in his direction and started smiling.

"You're finally awake!" She said and then came running over, before hugging him. It was clear that even his daughter was worrying about him and he hated it. Had he done something to make the symptoms worse than last time? Or was he just unlucky this time?

"Are you two coming to eat?" They both looked in the direction of the kitchen to see Shizuo standing in the door opening.

"We're coming." Izaya said and turned around before walking towards the kitchen. Hikari went ahead of him and ran into the kitchen.

"What are we eating?" He asked while he sat down at the table. He hoped that the lunch would stay in his stomach, but he doubted it. He had been throwing all his meals up for the past week, so it wouldn't surprise him if it happened again.

"I made some soup and toast to go with it. Just eat what you can." Shizuo said and Izaya knew he had done it so he might be able to keep it down, but he doubted it. He would at least first try to eat the soup and maybe some toast.

Shizuo put a bowl of soup in front of him and luckily the smell didn't make him sick. Slowly he started taking a few sips from the soup and watched the other two eating from the soup and the toast like normal.

Izaya looked at the toast for a bit, but he didn't feel like eating that. He wanted to take another bit of soup, but suddenly his stomach gave a lurch and he had to make his way over to the bathroom fast.

Soon he was throwing up the soup he had been eating in the toilet, while tears stung in the corner of his eyes. He really hated this. Why wasn't he able to keep anything down? Shizuo had even made the food especially for him and yet he couldn't keep it down.

He felt a strong hand rubbing circles in his back while he threw the last of his stomach contents up. Tears were now freely streaming down his face, he hated this so much.

Once his stomach settled down he let himself sink to the floor even further and slowly he leaned on Shizuo. "Sorry." He mumbled while he felt the blonde stroke his hair softly.

"Don't be, I knew this could happen." Shizuo said softly and kept stroking his hair. "Do you want to get some rest?" That was something he definitely wanted, but he had wanted to spent more time with Hikari, even though he knew he didn't have the energy for it.

"On the couch." He answered, since then he would be closer to them, which he wouldn't be in the bed. Before he could say any more, he got lifted off of the ground by two strong arms and he got carried over to the couch before being placed on top of it.

"I will get a blanket for you." Shizuo said and then left to get the blanket.

"Are you feeling better mama?" Izaya looked to where Hikari was standing looking at him like she didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, come over here." He said and she did as he had asked and came over. Izaya wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. He could tell she had tried to stay strong, but it was clear that she was worried about him and when he started feeling wetness on his hoodie he knew it had been too much for her this time.

"It's alright, I will be fine. It will go on for a few weeks, but I will be fine." He tried to reassure her while he kept stroking her hair. He knew that if it wouldn't get better, that it would be bad. Maybe they should ask Shinra for advice about this.

Izaya could hear Shizuo approaching him, but he didn't let Hikari go yet. The girl's small sobs were still there and he wasn't planning on letting her go till she had calmed down.

It didn't take long before the sobs had stopped and the girl was only leaning in his arms now. "Do you want to come and lay down with me?" He decided to ask. He hoped she would accept and when she nodded slightly he couldn't help but smile. He opened his arms and turned on his back, so that she could climb on top of him with her head laying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Shizuo put the blanket over them and turned to walk away, but Izaya stopped him by grabbing his sleeve. "Can you contact Shinra about this? He might know something to help." He whispered, so he wouldn't wake up Hikari whom had just fallen asleep on top of him. He received a nod and with that he closed his eyes too and let himself fall asleep.

xxx

Shizuo waited till Izaya had fallen asleep too, before he went to the kitchen to clean up after the lunch they had. When he looked into Izaya's bowl he could see that the raven had only been able to eat half of what he had put in before he had thrown that up.

It was really starting to worry him, it was definitely not this bad the last time and he couldn't think of a reason for it either.

Calling Shinra was indeed something good to do, maybe the doctor knew something that they hadn't tried yet to help with the morning sickness.

Once he was finished cleaning up he grabbed his phone and called Shinra's number. He hoped that the doctor would pick up, since this was pretty important even if it was the last day of the year.

"Hello?" Shizuo couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when he heard the doctor's voice.

"Shinra." Was all he said for now.

"Shizuo? Why are you calling? Is something wrong with Izaya?" The doctor really knew what to ask.

"You could say that. His morning sickness has been really bad." Shizuo said.

"How bad? Since it could be normal." That was an answer Shizuo hadn't hoped the doctor had given him.

"Did you think I would call if Izaya or me thought it was normal?" He growled.

"No, no, I didn't think that, just tell me how bad it is." Shinra was clearly trying to get him to calm down, but Shizuo wouldn't have anything of that.

"He has been throwing up everything he eats and besides eating and throwing up he has only been sleeping, since he just doesn't have the energy to do something else." Shizuo said and waited impatiently for the doctor to give an answer.

"Hm, that's indeed bad. He hasn't been able to keep anything down? Have you tried different things to help with the morning sickness already?" Did the doctor really think that he would call if he hadn't done that yet.

"We did and they didn't work. He keeps throwing up anything he eats." Shizuo growled, getting impatient.

"I know there is medication that is allowed to be taken, but I will have to get it first, since I don't have it here, but as soon as I have it, I will let you know and sent Celty to take it to you." Shinra said in the end, but it didn't help Shizuo one bit. He had hoped that there would have been something that could be done immediately, but seemed like that was not possible.

"Fine, just make it as fast as possible." Shizuo said and then hung up on the doctor before going back to the living room where Izaya and Hikari were still sleeping peacefully on the couch. Shizuo walked over and sat down on the couch at a spot that was still free.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here is chapter 6. Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

The pills that Shinra gave had helped with the morning sickness and after only a few days Izaya had felt like he had more energy. He still slept more than before he got pregnant, but that was normal.

He was now nine weeks pregnant and today Shinra was going to do an ultrasound to look if the baby was fine and if it was growing normally. If you asked him the child was growing just fine, since he already didn't fit in his pants anymore and had to wear his maternity clothes again. They were a lot more comfortable and they fit him at least.

A small bump was visible if he didn't wear his clothes and if you knew where to look, but it was really not noticeable unless you knew where to look.

Turning off the shower he stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry himself of. Shizuo and Hikari were probably already waiting for him, since he had been the last to wake up. Once he was dry he put on some pants and a shirt before he headed down the stairs.

While walking down the stairs he could see Shizuo and Hikari sitting on the couch, clearly waiting for him to come down. "Are you two ready to go?" He asked and that got their attention.

"We were waiting for you." Shizuo answered and stood up before he walked over to the raven. "Are you feeling fine?" The blonde had asked this same question every day, still worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get going already." He said and then put on his jacket and grabbed Hikari's stuff and put her coat and scarf on, before adding the hat. "Do you want your gloves too?" He asked, but got a shake from the girl's head as a reply.

"You should wear your scarf too, it's snowing outside." Shizuo said and pulled up the raven's hood, before wrapping the scarf around his neck.

"Didn't know it was snowing. How are we going to get to Shinra's? Not by foot I hope." Izaya really didn't feel like walking all the way to Shinra through the snow.

"We could take the train or a cab. What do you prefer?" Shizuo asked. Izaya would have liked to take the cab, but he knew they should have called one if they wanted to and now they would have to wait a while before there would be one.

"Let's take the train." He decided then and got a grunt as a response from Shizuo. "Shall we go then?" Izaya asked, but didn't wait for an answer before he pushed the door open and walked out of the apartment.

xxx

Once outside the apartment building, Izaya could tell that Shizuo had been right. A white layer of snow covered the floor and snow was still falling down. It was even colder than he had expected it to be. It was clear that he hadn't really gone out of the apartment over the past few weeks.

"Are you not too cold?" Couldn't Shizuo stop worrying for one second?

"I'm fine! Stop asking!" Izaya snapped at the blonde. Shizuo opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he received a glare from the raven. "Let's just go, alright?" And with that he grabbed Hikari's hand and started walking in the direction of the station.

"Izaya, slow down! It can be slippery." Shizuo warned and sped up to catch up to the raven. Once he was at their side he received another glare from Izaya, which made him stop saying anything more.

"I know, you don't need to tell me." Izaya growled and kept his eyes focussed in front of him.

"Mama?" Izaya looked down for a moment to look at Hikari. "Could you slow down? I can't keep up." Shizuo knew what his daughter was trying, but it worked, since Izaya did slow down a bit.

They didn't say another word while they walked to the station. It was pretty cold, since it was Januar already, which also meant that Shizuo's birthday was next week. Izaya had thought about what to do for his birthday, but had decided to just let it be a normal birthday this time with their friends.

Once at the station they made their way over to the platform where it was more busy than Izaya had expected it to be. "It's busier than I thought." He mumbled and leaned a bit closer to Shizuo.

"Yeah, hopefully there will be a place to sit down." Shizuo said, which earned him a glare from Izaya.

"I would be able to stand, you know?" Even though he said that, he really hoped he could sit down too. He didn't really want to be pushed around, since he knew what he was carrying now.

"I also meant it for Hikari." Shizuo said and Izaya noticed that the blonde had already picked her up, so that she couldn't get lost. It was just a question that if there wasn't a seat how they were going to get one. He had been growing his hair out from when he found out this time, but it wasn't long enough to be believable. At least that's what he thought.

The train was coming and Izaya made sure to be right beside Shizuo while they boarded the train. They made their way over to where the seats were, but there wasn't one free, seems like he had to stand.

Shizuo wasn't just going to let this go, since he didn't want Izaya to stand through the trip. "Can one of you stand up, please. This woman here is pregnant, so I would like her to sit." He growled and glared at the people who were sitting. Izaya wanted to protest and tell him that he wasn't a woman, but when a woman stood up he sat down while thanking the woman.

He didn't know if she believed what Shizuo had said, but Shizuo was probably scaring her with the glare he had been giving her. He could tell that people were staring at him, but he made sure that they wouldn't be able to recognize him for who he was. It did help when Shizuo placed Hikari in his lap.

"Mama, that woman was really kind, wasn't she?" Hikari was sometimes a bit too smart for her own good, but she really knew what to do in what situation.

"Yeah she was. Since I'm only nine weeks it isn't really visible yet, so she was indeed very kind." With that he noticed that people had stopped staring at him and had accepted what he had told them.

Shizuo was looking down on them while standing protectively, as if he was afraid that someone would hurt them in the train.

"Shizu-chan, you should relax a bit." But the blonde did clearly not do what he asked and kept being on guard for the rest of the trip.

Once they were out of the train they finally walked the last bit to Shinra's apartment.

xxx

Izaya was the one to knock on the door once they finally arrived at the doctor's apartment. Almost immediately footsteps were heard approaching the door and soon after the door opened, revealing the doctor.

"Ah, there you are, I was already wondering if you were coming or not with the snow." Shinra said and let the three of them inside.

"Why wouldn't we? We want to see our child, you know?" Izaya said, while walking past the doctor to the room he knew he had to go.

"That's true. Is Hikari going to watch too? Otherwise she can go to Celty in the living room." Shinra said while looking at the little girl.

"Do you want to see your sibling?" Shizuo was the one to ask the question first to the girl.

"Yes! I want to see him or her." She said and bounced slightly up and down.

"Don't get too excited, there won't be much to see." Izaya said, since he knew it would be pretty small, even on the screen.

"That's right, so let's get started alright?" Shinra said and Izaya nodded. "How has the morning sickness been since I gave you the pills?" Of course, first came the questions.

"Better, it's still there, but not as much as before the pills." Izaya said and Shinra nodded at that.

"What about the tiredness?" Always asking about the symptoms first.

"Better than before the pills, but I still sleep more than before I got pregnant, but that's normal." Izaya concluded already.

"Hm, that's true." Shinra said and then nodded. "Alright, now I will do the regular check up." Shinra said and Izaya let him do what he needed to do, till the doctor was finally satisfied.

"Everything alright, Shinra?" Izaya asked, since he could see the doctor frown a little. He hoped that there was nothing wrong.

"Your blood pressure's a bit higher than last time you were pregnant, but it's not so high that it's worrisome" Shinra answered, but Izaya still felt a bit worried. He knew that a too high blood pressure could be deadly for him and the child, so he hoped that it wouldn't get any higher.

"You know what to do now right? Take your shirt off and lay down on the table." Izaya did as he was told and laid down on the table while keeping his gaze focussed on the screen.

Shinra was about to put some gel on him when he suddenly started smiling. "You already have a small bump." The doctor could really not stop smiling.

"Tell me something I don't know, just start already." Izaya said and before he could complain more he could feel the cold gel being put on his stomach. "Why is it always so cold?" Izaya complained, but kept his gaze on the screen.

"Hm, let's see... Ah! There it is!" Shinra exclaimed and pointed at a small figure on the screen. "Seems like everything's going fine and it's growing well too." Shinra said, which made Izaya smile. While he looked at the screen, he could slowly feel tears starting to fall down his cheeks. He wiped at them, but when Shinra put on the sound they came back and he wasn't able to stop them any longer.

"Mama! Why are you crying? Did something make you sad?" Izaya shook his head while still smiling.

"No dear, these are tears of happiness. Did you see your sibling yet?" Izaya asked and when she shook her head, he looked to Shizuo. "Didn't you even show her? Just pick her up already." Izaya said and the blonde did immediately as he was asked and picked the girl up before bringing her to the screen.

"Do you see that figure there?" Shizuo asked, while he pointed at what he meant. Izaya could see the girl look confused for a moment, but soon she nodded. "That's your sibling, right now he or she is very small."

"And what's the sound?" Izaya smiled at her. She really wanted to know everything.

"That's the heartbeat, it's a lot faster than ours right now, but that's normal." Izaya said and he could see her look at the screen. Izaya tried to lay as still as he could while he let his daughter look at the screen.

"Are you done looking?" Shinra asked after a while. He saw that Izaya wasn't as comfortable anymore with laying on the table, but the man clearly didn't want to take this moment from his daughter.

"Yeah." Was all he received as an answer, but it was enough for him, so he took the probe of Izaya's stomach and handed the man some tissues to clean himself up.

"Let's just do a check up every four weeks like last time." Shinra proposed.

"Sure and if something happens we need to let you know, right?" Izaya asked and with that he received a nod. "Alright, let's get back home then." With that the three of them left the doctor's apartment back to their own.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Chapter 7 is here. I hope you will enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

A week had passed and it was finally the day of Shizuo's birthday. For once Izaya had made sure not to sleep till too late and woke up before Shizuo, since the blonde had gotten a day off because of his birthday.

He got out of bed as silently as he could and made his way over to the bathroom, before taking a quick shower and dressing in his clothes.

After dressing he went to Hikari's room to wake the girl up and then headed downstairs to the kitchen. He had decided to make Shizuo some breakfast and knew he had to stand up early if he wanted to be able to do it for the blonde. Hikari had wanted to help him, so now it was waiting till the girl was here.

He could hear small feet walking down the stairs and not long after he saw the girl walking into the kitchen. "Mama, what are we making?" She asked.

"I thought some pancakes and maybe some toast and eggs." Izaya said and then helped Hikari put on her apron before he put on his own.

"Alright! Can I help you make the batter for the pancakes?" She asked and Izaya smiled at her.

"Sure, let's start with that then." Izaya said and grabbed a bowl and a mixer. Picking the right ingredients, he put the first two in the bowl and then gave Hikari the mixer while holding it himself too, since he didn't want her to hurt herself or something. "Just turn it around in the bowl and make sure to mix everything." He said while helping her turn the mixer. Once he deemed it good enough he added the last ingredient and helped her stirr this too.

"Alright, seems like we're ready to bake them. Can you get the strawberries?" He asked, since he had gotten them too. While Hikari got the strawberries, he made the pancakes and placed them on a plate. Meanwhile he had already put the toast in the toaster and also baked the eggs before putting everything on plates and on a tray. He also put the strawberries on it together with some sirup and sugar and then lastly filled a glass with milk.

"Alright, ready to give this to your father?" Izaya asked and Hikari nodded. Izaya picked up the tray carefully and started walking slowly up the stairs, while Hikari went ahead of him. Once he had gotten to the room, Hikari had already opened the door and was waiting for him.

"Wake up papa!" She yelled, when Izaya finally walked into the room. Izaya could see that the blonde wasn't waking up yet. "Papa! Wake up!" This time the blonde seemed to stir and opened his eyes slowly, looking to where Hikari was sitting on the bed, with Izaya behind her with a tray. "Happy birthday papa! We made you some breakfast." Hikari said with a smile. Izaya could see the blonde blink a few times before a smile appeared on his face too and he slowly sat up.

Izaya saw this as his cue and walked over to the blonde, before placing the tray on his lap. "Happy birthday Shizu-chan." Izaya said, before giving the blonde a kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, the food looks good." The blonde said while looking at everything the two of them had made.

"Of course it looks good, we made it after all." Izaya said with a smile, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Just eat, before it gets cold. The two of us will be downstairs." Izaya gave Shizuo one last kiss before standing up and leaving the room.

xxx

Soon the morning was over and they had had lunch. Now it was just waiting before the guests would come. A cake was already waiting in the fridge and Shizuo had almost wanted to eat from it already, but Izaya had forbidden him from eating it, since it was for when the guests were here.

Izaya noticed that he had gotten quite tired himself and his back was a bit sore, but it was probably because he had been doing quite a bit in the morning. The morning sickness had only come once and in the morning this time.

"Izaya? Are you fine?" Shizuo couldn't stop worrying about him, even though Izaya had told him not to worry.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired, but not too tired." He added, otherwise he might be pushed to go to bed and take a nap and that was something he was not doing, since the guests could come anytime now.

"Just rest if you get too tired, alright?" Seems like the blonde had indeed intended for him to get some rest.

"Fine, but only when I'm feeling too tired, since the guests could come anytime now." Izaya said and just when he said that the doorbell rang. "I will get it." He said before walking away, making sure that Shizuo couldn't complain more than he had already done.

Opening the door he got greeted by the sight of Shinra and Celty. "Ah, Shinra, Celty, come inside. Shizuo's in the living room." He said and waited for the two of them to come in before closing the door and walking after them.

"Happy birthday Shizuo." He could hear Shinra say and saw the doctor give the blonde his present. Izaya wanted to know what the blonde got from the doctor, but once again the doorbell rang, so he had to go and open the door again.

This time there was a whole group. The van gang was there, together with his sisters. Now the only one they were waiting for would be Kasuka, but he would be later, because of a job.

Izaya walked into the living room to see everyone sitting there and Shizuo had all kinds of presents put in front of him on the table. "I see that you've gotten a lot of presents." Izaya said and smiled while looking what kind of presents were between them. They were mostly normal, except for some things that were probably from Erika.

"What does everyone want to drink, coffee is not an option." He said and listened to everyone tell him what they wanted to drink, luckily most of them wanted to have tea. Izaya turned around to go and get them the drinks, but got stopped by Shizuo.

"I will get it, you should sit down." It irritated Izaya how the blonde wouldn't let him do what he wanted to do. He was feeling fine after all.

"I can do it, you know? I'm only pregnant not crippled." Izaya said and then stormed of to the kitchen, not giving the blonde a choice. He started with making tea and got the cake out of the fridge. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to snap at the person to get away, since he expected it to be Shizuo, but got surprised when he saw Shinra walking into the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" The doctor asked carefully.

"Fine." Izaya answered. "Can you cut the cake? Make sure to give everyone a piece and leave one for Kasuka too." Izaya said before turning around to grab the tea he had been making, together with the cups.

"Are you doing fine with the pregnancy?" Did everyone really need to ask him about this? It was getting irritating.

"You already asked about it last week." Izaya irritatingly answered.

"Ah, that's right. Just wondering though." Shinra said. Izaya sighed and turned to look at the doctor, who was still cutting the cake.

"Shizuo keeps asking everyday if I'm fine, you know? It's getting irritating. It's not like he did that last time." Izaya sighed and kept his gaze on the cake.

"He's just worried, since your morning sickness was really bad." Izaya knew that what the doctor said was true.

"I know, but it feels like too much, you know? It's true that I get tired a lot easier, but that was last time too, so there's no difference there." Izaya started filling the cups with the tea and waited for Shinra to say something.

"Hm, I guess there's no difference with last time there, just make sure not to snap at Shizuo all the time, alright? He looked pretty miserable just now after you snapped at him." With that the doctor left with the first slices of cake and left Izaya alone in the kitchen. Izaya thought about what the doctor said, but soon followed with the cups of tea.

xxx

A few hours went by, but somehow Izaya got more uncomfortable with every passing minute. The back pain he had at first was now a lot worse and cramps had appeared in his stomach too not to long ago.

Izaya tried to focus on the conversations around him, but the pain that he was feeling was too distracting. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go and lie down, even though the guests were still here.

"Izaya?" Hearing his name took Izaya out of his thoughts and he looked to Shizuo whom had called his name.

"What is it Shizu-chan?" Izaya tried to smile at the blonde, but he knew that Shizuo would be able to tell that it was a fake one.

"Are you feeling fine? You don't look so good." Shizuo said and Izaya knew that he was probably right. The question was now if he was going to admit it in front of everyone or not. He could tell that all their gazes were on him after all.

"Not really, so I think I'm going to lay down for a bit." He could see Shizuo's worried look increasing and he hoped that the blonde wouldn't just send everyone home right now, just because he wasn't feeling well.

Izaya slowly stood up from the couch, holding back a flinch at the increasing pain in his back. With a small apology he made his way slowly up the stairs and towards their bedroom. He could hear someone following him, but he knew it wasn't Shizuo.

Once inside the bedroom, he slowly said down on the bed and turned to look at the person who had followed him, to see that it was once again Shinra. "I should have suspected you to follow me." Izaya said, but couldn't bring up the smile he had been wanting to give.

"Shizuo asked me, so what's wrong?" Shinra asked while looking the raven over, to see if there was any sign of what was wrong with him.

"Just some severe back pain." Izaya said and groaned when a cramp hit this time too. "And some cramps." He added, but as soon as he had said that he could see Shinra's face turn slightly pale.

"Severe back pain and cramps, you said?" Izaya nodded at that. "Do the cramps hurt too?" Izaya looked at the doctor in confusion, but another cramp confirmed that it did indeed hurt. A small yelp of pain escaped Izaya's lips while he held one arm to his stomach.

"Sh-Shinra, what's wrong?" Even Izaya was feeling slight panic now. This couldn't be what should happen right?

"I hope I'm wrong, but we better get you to the hospital." Shinra said and Izaya's eyes widened at that.

"What do you mean Shinra, how bad is it?" He was fully panicking now. Was something wrong? Was something going on with the baby? Before he could get an answer though, the pain increased again and this time it made his vision swim.

"Izaya?" He could hear the doctor's voice say, but with the next cramp and with it the increasing pain he finally blacked out. The pain had gotten too much.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here is chapter 8. I hope you will like this chapter and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Shizuo noticed that Shinra had been gone for quite a while and he was getting worried. He had only asked the doctor to see if something was wrong with Izaya, but he hadn't expected the doctor to take this much time.

The people in the room were noticing it too, but they didn't dare to comment on it, since they could clearly see that the blonde was worried. Luckily it seemed like Hikari didn't notice it, since she was playing with Mairu and Kururi.

Shizuo was the first to notice Shinra coming down the stairs and stood up to ask the doctor how Izaya was doing but when he saw the pale face the doctor was wearing he knew something was wrong.

"Shinra, what happened?" Shizuo couldn't hide the worry that appeared in his voice and it got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Izaya, he needs to go to the hospital." Was the only answer Shinra gave, but Shizuo heart sank with it nonetheless.

"Why? Is something wrong with him or the baby?" Shizuo was ready to go up the stairs and to take Izaya to the hospital, but he needed answers.

"Let's first get him to the hospital." Shinra tried to stay calm, but he was obviously not. "Mairu and Kururi should be able to take care of Hikari right?" Shizuo was not even registering what the doctor was saying. All he could think about was that something was going wrong and horribly wrong at that.

"Of course Shinra, let us know what happens, alright?" Mairu said and then turned to Hikari. "Can you show me your room please?" The young woman asked and with that the girl nodded.

"Of course, I can show you some of the new stuff I got!" With that the three girls left to Hikari's room.

"Alright, are you guys with the van? It will be easier to get Izaya to the hospital that way, otherwise Celty would need to change her bike." Shinra said and Kadota was the one to nod.

"Yes we are, we will go downstairs and get it, so you guys should get Izaya." With that the four left, leaving Shinra, Celty, Kasuka and Shizuo alone in the living room.

"Shizuo, you will need to carry Izaya, since he passed out, but be careful with him, alright?" Shizuo could only nod before running up the stairs and into their bedroom. He could see Izaya laying on the bed, his face pale and with an expression on his face, which was clearly showing that he was still in pain.

Carefully he picked up Izaya and went down the stairs. Shinra was already on the phone with someone, probably Izaya's doctor and Kasuka was holding the door open while Celty waited for him to walk out of the apartment before following.

Shizuo took the stairs down, since it felt like the elevator wouldn't be fast enough and everyone followed him down them, even Shinra. Shizuo didn't recognize the words the people around him were saying and just focussed on the goal he had in mind.

Finally at the end of the stairs, he rushed out of the building and just as Kadota had told him, the van was already waiting there with the door opening. They made it into the van fast, except for Celty who took her bike and with that they sped to the hospital.

xxx

Izaya hadn't woken up once on their way to the hospital, but he had made some painful noises while they drove to the hospital. It was clear that the raven was in a lot of pain and Shizuo knew that it couldn't be a good sign.

Now they were at the hospital and Izaya's doctor was already waiting for them. He helped them to a room and soon Izaya was in a hospital gown and on the bed, while an ultrasound was made. Shizuo and Shinra were the only ones who were allowed in the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Shizuo asked, watching what the doctor was doing carefully. "Why is he in so much pain?" He wanted answers, since Shinra hadn't been giving them.

The doctor kept quiet for a moment before slowly shaking his head. That couldn't be good right? Shizuo stared at the screen and tried to see if there was something wrong.

"I'm sorry Heiwajima-san." What? Why? "Your child died while inside Orihara-san, that's where the pain is coming from. His body is trying to expel the fetus." Shizuo didn't listen any further to what the doctor was saying. His child had died? His child was dead? Izaya had miscarried? How? Why?

Shizuo's eyes were wide while he stared at Izaya. How would he react when he found out? Would Izaya blame himself? "How?" Was all he could get out, he wanted to know how this happened, maybe then they would have something to blame.

"I'm very sorry, but miscarriages can have a lot of reasons and most of the time it's not clear what the reason was." This couldn't be true. He had lost his child? Why did it hurt so much?

Tears were slowly forming in Shizuo's eyes and soon they were falling down. It wasn't fair. Why did this happen to them?

"I'm sorry to have to say this to you now, but we will need to get the fetus out of Orihara-san. This way the pain will go away soon, since his body won't be trying to expel it." Shizuo looked at the doctor while tears were still streaming down his face. Was the doctor really telling him that the child would be taken out of Izaya? That would be final then, right?

"Do what you need to do." He said in a weak voice. He knew that it would mean that there would be no way back anymore and somewhere he knew that there wouldn't be a way back now either, but it was still his child they were talking about, it was his child that had died here.

"Shizuo... " Shinra said and came over to the man. "Do you want me to be there? Or do you want to be there?" Shinra asked and looked at the doctor if it was fine, but he nodded.

"Can you go?" Shizuo asked while looking at the doctor sadly. "I don't think I can handle it." His legs were already feeling weak and he had never in his life felt this powerless. Why did he have all this strength if he couldn't even save his own child from dying?

"Sure, you should sit down and wait till we're back, alright? Do you want anyone to wait here with you? Celty or Kasuka?" Shinra tried, but Shizuo shook his head.

"I will be fine, just help Izaya." He said, but said down anyway when the doctor took him to a chair. He watched while they prepared Izaya and then took him away, leaving Shizuo with his own thoughts, while tears kept constantly streaming down his face.

xxx

Shizuo didn't know how long it took before Izaya was brought back, but when they did it finally dawned on him that it had really happened. His child was now gone and it was not even in Izaya any longer.

He was no longer crying, since his tears had dried up a while back. "Nothing went wrong with the procedure. Orihara-san can feel a bit sore and queasy for a day or two, but it will be over after that. If it goes on for longer than that, you should let me or Kishitani-sensei know." Shizuo tried to listen to the doctor while he said all this. "Orihara-san should be fine to go home tomorrow, but he needs to take it easy for a while." Shizuo knew this all meant that it really happened. "There is also one last thing to worry about and that is how the both of you are going to deal with it." This is what got Shizuo's attention.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo let his eyes fall on Izaya's sleeping face while waiting for the doctor to answer him.

"A loss can do a lot to someone. I was talking about how you would be handling that. Not just you, but also Orihara-san." Shizuo nodded slowly at that.

"I will be fine." He said, even though he didn't know if that would be true, but he felt like saying it, especially if Izaya was going to need him.

"I'm not saying that it's needed, but it might be, so I was just saying it. I will be leaving now, if anything happens, please let me know." The doctor said and with that he left the three of them alone in the room.

"Shinra, could you leave? And can you tell the others what happened before sending them home too?" Shizuo asked while looking at the doctor.

"Sure, but are you certain the two of you are going to be alright?" Shinra asked.

"I want to be alone with Izaya when I tell him and I don't think that Izaya would want anyone here when that happens." Shizuo knew that would probably be true. He had no idea how Izaya was going to handle it. He might blame himself or it could be something completely else.

"What should I tell Izaya's sisters?" Oh right, they were still with Hikari in their apartment.

"Tell them the truth and ask them to take care of Hikari while we are away." Shizuo said and Shinra nodded one last time before leaving the room.

Shizuo took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He would need to be strong, since he didn't expect Izaya to be. He just hoped that the raven wouldn't completely break down, but that was something he couldn't tell right now.

He would at least try to be the strong one and handle everything while Izaya might be unable to do it. They had still Hikari to think about after all and he would not be able to show weakness in front of her. Now it was just waiting till Izaya woke up and then he would need to tell the raven what happened.

xxx

Izaya opened his eyes slowly while waking up, blinking them a few times against the bright light from the room. He slowly took in his surroundings while frowning. The walls were white and the ceiling was too. When he looked to his side he saw machines connected to himself and he realised that he was in the hospital.

Why was he in the hospital? He could remember going to the bedroom to lay down and the n the pain kept increasing and Shinra did say something about a hospital, so he had been taken here when he passed out.

He looked to his other side and there he saw Shizuo sitting in a chair asleep. The blonde looked really tired, like he hadn't slept at all through the night and had just fallen asleep. He looked at the blonde closer and noticed that his eyes were red. Had the blonde been crying? Why? Shizuo almost never cried.

Had something happened? Izaya felt the panic he had felt before passing out coming back and he lifted the blankets to try and see if there was anything different. He noticed he was wearing a hospital gown, but ignored it while pulling it aside and stared at his stomach. It was too flat, the small bump that had been there was no longer there.

It couldn't be. No this couldn't be true. He hadn't just miscarried their child right? He kept staring at his stomach and ran a shaking hand up and down it, but it was too flat. There was no bump to feel or see there.

"Izaya?" Izaya turned his head to look at the blonde who had woken up.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya looked in the blonde's eyes and there he saw the answer to the question if it was really true. "The baby…" But he couldn't get anything more out.

"I'm sorry Izaya." Was all the blonde said, but it was enough for Izaya to realise that it was true what he had been fearing. Tears started flowing down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them. Sobs started leaving him and he curled into himself.

"Why? What have I done wrong? Is it my fault?" Izaya cried out and curled in on himself even more while wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"It's not your fault Izaya." The blonde said softly and Izaya could feel two strong arms taking him into a hug.

"Then whose is it? I was the one carrying it!" This time he was yelling while the tears kept streaming down his face uncontrollably.

"I told you it's not your fault. It's no one's fault." But Izaya didn't listen to it. It could only be his fault, he had been carrying it after all. His body might have been rejecting it from the start, starting with the bad morning sickness. He should have known back then.

Izaya kept quiet while he sobbed into the blonde's chest. He kept crying till he felt exhausted and finally after who knows how long of crying he passed out in Shizuo's arms, all the while he had been blaming himself for the fact that this happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Chapter 9 already! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Izaya had been allowed to go home the day after. They had wanted to keep him for one more day, just to make sure that everything was fine with him. Physically that is, since it was clear to Shizuo that Izaya was blaming himself.

Shizuo opened the door to their apartment and let Izaya in before walking after him and closing the door.

"Iza-nii, you two are back! How are you feeling?" Mairu asked almost immediately. Shizuo had expected the raven to at least say something, but he ignored her and walked past Kururi and Hikari. Everyone was staring after him while he walked up the stairs and disappeared into the bedroom.

"Shizuo-san, is Iza-nii alright?" Shizuo's attention got grabbed by Mairu and he looked at the young woman to see her looking concerned.

"I don't know, I'm going to see what he's up to, alright? Can you watch Hikari a bit longer till I'm back again?" Shizuo asked.

"Sure, take your time, we don't mind watching Hikari." Shizuo nodded his thanks and then went up the stairs and towards the bedroom.

Opening the door he walked in to see Izaya laying on the bed with his back to the door. Shizuo could tell almost immediately that the raven was not sleeping.

"Izaya?" He said softly and went over to kneel beside the bed on the side the raven was facing. "What's wrong?" He wanted Izaya to talk to him. If the raven wouldn't talk to him, then he didn't really know what to do.

"I'm sorry." A small voice said and hands went up to cover the face in front of him. "I'm sorry Shizu-chan." Even though the hands were trying to hide the face, it didn't cover enough to hide the tears streaming down the raven's face.

"How many times do I need to tell you that you don't need to apologise?" Shizuo kept his voice soft and slowly started stroking Izaya's hair with one hand while prying one of the hands away from the face with his other.

"But it's my fault." He was indeed still blaming himself and Shizuo didn't know how to get the raven to think different. He had already told him over and over that it wasn't his fault, but Izaya didn't seem to listen.

"It isn't, so please don't blame yourself." Shizuo was almost begging him now, but where he had expected Izaya to say something back, the raven kept quiet. He didn't say anything anymore and just let his tears fall.

"Just rest for a bit, alright? I need to go see to Hikari now, since she must be wondering where we went." Shizuo took a deep breath and let it go before standing. There was still one thing that would need to be done. Hikari would need to know what happened, since it was clear that Izaya wasn't going to come out of the room yet. The girl also needed to know that she wouldn't be getting a sibling.

Before he walked out the room he looked one more time over his shoulder at the raven before exiting the room.

xxx

Once downstairs he walked over to Hikari and slowly picked her up from the ground. "Papa?" The girl asked, but Shizuo turned first to the two women.

"Thank you for taking care of Hikari. Izaya's resting for now, so I would like it if you don't go to see him." Shizuo said and looked at the women seriously. It was clear to him that Izaya needed time and that he would not want anyone to see him like this.

"Sure, don't worry about it Shizuo-san. Just tell us when he's up for visitors, alright?" Mairu said while Kururi nodded.

"I will, thanks again for taking care of Hikari." Shizuo said and then the two women left, leaving him alone with Kururi.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Hikari asked and Shizuo looked at the girl in his arms. He would need to tell her that she wouldn't be getting a sibling. He swallowed hard before heading over to the couch and sitting her down before sitting down her himself.

"Hikari, I want you to listen to me." Shizuo said and waited for her to nod before continuing. "I don't really know how to say this to you, but…" Shizuo trailed off, he really didn't want to tell her, but he knew he would have to. "You won't be getting a sibling. We lost your sibling." Shizuo said in a soft voice and he watched her reaction go from confusion to realization and then it turned to a sad one.

"Is that why mama is upstairs?" She asked softly and it almost broke Shizuo's heart to see her like this.

"Yeah, he's very sad and wants to be alone for a bit." He said and slowly took the girl in her arms when he saw tears starting to appear in her eyes. "It will be fine." He said softly while holding her and stroking her hair.

"Will mama be fine?" The girl asked through small sobs and Shizuo nodded slowly. He hoped he was right and that Izaya would really be fine, but he couldn't be sure.

"I will do everything to make sure of that." That was at least what he could promise, since he couldn't promise the girl that Izaya would be fine, but he could promise her that he would do anything to help Izaya.

xxx

Shizuo had just finished making dinner and was now heading up the stairs to see if Izaya would want to eat anything. He hoped the raven would, since it would not be good to not eat anything.

Standing at the bedroom door he knocked, but when he got no reaction he went inside. Izaya was still laying on the bed with his back facing the door. It seemed like he hadn't even moved from where Shizuo had left him last time.

"Izaya?" Shizuo moved closer to the raven and when he kneeled down beside him, he noticed that the raven's eyes were open, indicating that he was not sleeping. "I made dinner, do you want something to eat?" Shizuo asked softly.

Izaya blinked a few times, but then shook his head. Shizuo saw it and frowned for a bit. "You should eat something." He tried again, but once again the raven shook his head. "Why?" But he didn't get a reaction this time. Izaya only closed his eyes and with that started to ignore the blonde.

Shizuo let out a frustrated sigh and then stood up. "I will get you something to eat, so try to at least eat something, alright?" But Shizuo didn't look to see what the raven's reaction was. He just left the room and headed down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Is mama not coming down?" Hikari asked and Shizuo looked at the table to see the girl sitting in her seat.

"I'm taking his food to him." Shizuo said and started filling a plate and a glass of water. "He doesn't feel good enough to come down." It was half a lie, since Izaya did feel bad, just not physically. "Afterwards we will eat together, alright?" Shizuo tried to smile and when he received a nod he walked away with the plate and the glass and headed back to the bedroom.

"Izaya, I have brought the food and a glass of water." Shizuo said and placed the plate and glass on the bedside table before shaking the raven slightly. When Izaya opened his eyes, he let go. "Try to eat something, I will come back later to check on you." Shizuo said and then left the raven alone with the food and water.

Once downstairs he went back to the kitchen and filled his plate and Hikari's before placing them down on the table.

"How is mama doing?" Shizuo had dreaded these questions, since Izaya hadn't gotten better yet, which means that he couldn't tell her that.

"He's tired and wants to rest." Shizuo said, but he knew that Izaya couldn't sleep the whole day, there was no way that he was that tired. Shizuo felt bad for keeping Hikari away from Izaya, but he didn't want her to get hurt if Izaya were to yell at her or something else.

He had hoped that Izaya would be doing fine after the first few days, but it seemed like they weren't so lucky. He had only asked Tom a few days off and he needed to get back to work tomorrow. Now he just needed to find someone to watch Hikari and take care of Izaya while he wasn't there, since it was obvious that the raven was in no state to take care of Hikari.

"Would you like uncle Shinra and aunt Celty to watch over you tomorrow? I need to work." He said and looked at the girl.

"What about mama?" Of course, there was no way the girl wouldn't ask about Izaya.

"They would be coming here, so they could also help Izaya." Shizuo answered. He could see her looking a bit unsure, but she nodded anyway.

"Fine, I would like to see them too, since it has been a few days." Yeah it had only been a few days. Only a few days since they lost their second child. Maybe it had been too much to ask Izaya to act normal again, it had only been a few days after all.

The two of them finished their dinner and then Shizuo helped her to her bed to sleep. She didn't ask for a story this time and just let him go away while she went to sleep. Shizuo felt like Hikari was handling this a little too well, but who was he to say that. He was acting the same after all, but he had a reason for it, he did it to make sure his family would not break apart.

He grabbed his phone and called Shinra, since he hadn't even asked the doctor if he was fine with taking care of Hikari tomorrow. He had just told the girl the thing that seemed the most logical to him.

"Hello?" Shinra's voice sounded after a few rings.

"Shinra…" Shizuo started and suddenly didn't know how to ask this.

"Shizuo? What do you need?" He could tell the doctor was handling him carefully, maybe too careful.

"Could you and Celty watch Hikari tomorrow?" This was definitely not everything he had to tell the doctor, but this was a start.

"Sure, but what's the reason for it?" That was the question he hadn't wanted to hear.

"I'm starting work again tomorrow and Izaya…" That's where he trailed off, he didn't really know how to tell the doctor this.

"Izaya is not able to take care of her?" The doctor guessed and Shizuo nodded before realising the doctor couldn't see that.

"Yeah, he's been in his room since we came back and hasn't come out since." Shizuo said with a sigh.

"Hm, that's not good you know? Has he been eating?" Oh right, he hadn't checked on that yet.

"I have brought him some food, but haven't looked yet if he ate it." Shizuo said and then started walking back up the stairs.

"Shizuo, don't get angry at him if he hasn't eaten anything, okay?" Shinra said softly and Shizuo only hummed.

"I'm hanging up now, checking up on Izaya, I will see you tomorrow." He said and then hang up before the doctor could say anything else. He pocketed his phone and opened the door, walking in before turning on the lights, since it had gotten dark.

His gaze went to the bedside table almost immediately where the food was still on the plate, now cold, but the water was gone. Seems like Izaya had at least drank the water.

Shizuo walked over to the table and picked up the plate and glass, before looking at the raven who was now sleeping. He left the room as quietly as he could and went back to the kitchen where he would finish cleaning up, before heading to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here is chapter 10. Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

The next day Shizuo was waiting in the living room for Shinra and Celty to arrive. He had still gotten no reaction from Izaya and the raven had yet again refused to eat this morning.

"Papa?" Shizuo looked behind him to see Hikari walking down the stairs. "Are you going to work soon?" The girl asked and Shizuo stood up to pick her up for a moment.

"Yes, I just need to wait till uncle Shinra and aunt Celty are here." Shizuo said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you really need to go?" Shizuo could understand that she wouldn't want him to go, but he really needed to get back to work. He knew he could get a few more days free if he really wanted, but he felt like something would go wrong then.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to work." He told her and just at that moment the doorbell rang. Shizuo walked over to the door with Hikari still in his arms and opened it to let Shinra and Celty in.

"Good morning, Shizuo and Hikari." Shinra said with a smile, while Celty only nodded and stretched her arms to take Hikari from Shizuo. He gave her his daughter and then smiled softly at her.

"Be good for them, alright? I will be back as soon as I can from work." Shizuo said and then watched Celty walk away with Hikari, leaving Shinra and him alone.

"Has there been any change in Izaya?" The doctor asked him, to which Shizuo shook his head.

"Sadly enough not, don't push him too much, alright? He has been refusing to eat, so hopefully he will eat something if you ask him, but I doubt it." Shizuo said with a sigh and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I will try. Have you tried to let Hikari go to him?" Shinra asked, but Shizuo shook his head and looked at the doctor tiredly.

"No, I'm afraid that he will yell at her or something and I don't want her to experience that, so I first want to see if Izaya can get better this way, but if it doesn't change soon I might let her see him." Shizuo said with a sigh and let a hand go through his hair.

"I know that you want to protect her, but it might help Izaya , you know? It is not good to keep his child away from him." Shinra said.

"I'm not, he can come see her outside of the room, but I'm not letting her go to him." Shizuo explained and sighed once more. "Look, I need to get to work now, please let me know if something happens." Shizuo said and then opened the door before leaving the apartment.

xxx

It had taken Shizuo a bit of time to go over to where Tom was waiting for him, but he had gotten used to it through the years. Going to Ikebukuro from Shinjuku was a hassle, but he was gladly doing it for his family.

"Good morning Tom." Shizuo said and walked up to the man who was waiting for him together with Vorona.

"Ah, good morning, Shizuo." Tom said and Shizuo could see that the man was checking him to see if he was really alright to go back to work. "Are you sure about going back to work? I can give you a few more days off, you know?" Just as Shizuo had expected.

"I don't need it Tom, I want to start work again." Shizuo said and tried to smile a little, but he knew that Tom could tell that it was fake.

"If you say so…" The man said and then sighed. "We don't have many clients to go to today, so we should be finished early." He added with a smile.

The three of them headed to the next client and when they got there Tom was the one to knock on the door.

Shizuo had gotten a lot more patient since he had a family, but he still got pissed off at certain types of people. Especially the ones who weren't ready to pay. He just hoped that the first one wouldn't be too much of a hassle. He didn't think he could handle one right now, especially since he did feel a bit frustrated because of Izaya.

The door got opened, which meant a better start then when the person would not even open the door and he had to break it down.

"We have come to collect your debt." Was all Shizuo heard Tom say and this is also when he focussed his attention on the man in front of him, waiting to hear his excuse, since every single one of them had one.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I can't pay you right now." The man said, which made Shizuo growl lowly while glaring at the man.

Tom raised his hand and looked at the man. "And why is that?" Shizuo kept glaring at the man, till he saw a woman walking up beside him who had clearly a bump on her stomach and not a small one either.

"You see, my girlfriend's pregnant and we need the money for the child." The man said and Shizuo let his gaze soften a bit, if that was it, then he saw not really a reason to get angry at the man.

"How far along is she, if I may ask?" Tom asked while he looked at the woman.

"I'm 10 weeks." She said and that's when Shizuo felt himself snap. There was no way that the woman could be that big if she was only 10 weeks. Not even if she was carrying twins. Tom clearly noticed how angry the blonde was getting and he somehow didn't feel like stopping the man.

"You know that you're way too big for someone of 10 weeks?" Tom said subtly and he could see the woman get flustered, not really knowing what to do. "You see, this was the worst lie you could have come up with today, since this guy's partner miscarried his child a few days ago." Tom explained while pointing to the blonde behind him who was clearly radiating anger if not rage.

"Ah, I'm sorry, we didn't know that." The woman said and held her hands up in defense.

"So you wouldn't have done it if you knew?" Shizuo growled and stomped over to the two of them. "I was planning to play it nice today if the clients were nice too, but it seems like you just had to hit a sore spot." He said and then punched the wall, creating a hole to indicate what he meant. "Don't make a lie like that, since it can hurt people." And then he punched the man right in the face, sending him crashing into the wall in the house. Shizuo was raising his hand to the woman too, but that's when Tom told Vorona to hold him back while he went inside to collect the money.

Shizuo saw the door close in front of him while Vorona kept him back. It took only a few minutes before Tom was outside again.

"Let's go." He said, before Shizuo could protest and the blonde got taken away from the apartment by Vorona. Once they were a safe distance away, Shizuo was let go off and Tom turned to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't think they would pull such a lie." Tom said and watched the blonde for a minute, while he was calming himself down.

"It's not your fault." Shizuo sighed and rubbed his temples for a bit. "I can't believe people would use that as a lie." Shizuo growled, but when he saw Tom's worried look he stopped. "It's fine already, let's just go to the next one." Shizuo said and slowly Tom nodded before leading the two of them to the next one.

xxx

"We're done for the day, Shizuo." Tom said while they were walking from the last client. Shizuo stopped and turned around.

"It's only 2pm." Shizuo said while he looked at his phone.

"I know, but there are no more clients today, so maybe you should go home." The man said and Shizuo sighed for a moment. He had hoped that he would be away longer, but it seemed like that wouldn't be the case.

"Fine, I will just go by Russia Sushi and get some otoro for Izaya and Hikari then." Shizuo said and said goodbye before heading over to the sushi restaurant.

"Ah Shizuo, haven't seen you for a while." Simon said and Shizuo smiled at the man.

"I'm here to get some takeout." Shizuo said and walked into the restaurant, together with Simon. "I would like two sets of otoro and the usual I have." Shizuo said and Simon nodded before heading to where Dennis was. Shizuo kept standing, looking around the shop. Luckily it seemed like there was no one that he recognized, since they would probably start asking questions about how he was doing.

He had to wait a bit, but finally Simon came and gave him his takeout. "There's an extra helping of otoro." Simon said and Shizuo saw the sad smile the man was wearing. Even Simon knew about it, he had no idea how that had happened, but he thanked the man before heading out the restaurant and back to Shinjuku.

xxx

It was around 4pm when he finally got home and almost immediately when he walked in he got hugged by Hikari. "Papa, you're back!" Shizuo smiled softly at the girl.

"Yes, I'm back and I brought some otoro with me." Shizuo said and patted her head for a moment. As soon as she let go he walked further into the apartment and saw Celty sitting on the couch, but Shinra was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Shinra?" He asked and waited till Celty had typed out a message.

[He's with Izaya.] Was all she answered, but when he turned to go up the stairs he got stopped by her. [Leave them alone for a bit.] Shizuo sighed but nodded anyway and went into the kitchen to place the sushi down.

"Papa, can I have my otoro now?" Hikari asked and Shizuo smiled down at her.

"Sure, can you go and sit down with Celty? Then I will get you the otoro." Shizuo said and she nodded before going to where Celty was and sat down beside her. Shizuo gave her the otoro and started eating his own sushi while he waited for Shinra.

Shizuo had finished his last piece of sushi when the doctor finally came down. "Ah Shizuo, I see you're back." The doctor said with a small smile, but Shizuo could tell that there was something on the doctor's mind.

"How was Izaya?" He asked and the doctor sighed audibly.

"No better than when you left. I tried to get him to eat something, but he threw it up almost immediately." That couldn't be good and Shizuo knew that.

"He's not still feeling it from the treatment right?" Shizuo asked and to that Shinra shook his head.

"This is not physical, it's psychological." He had been afraid that that would be the answer.

"I got some otoro from Russia Sushi, but I guess it won't do any good to give it to him now." Shizuo sighed and then stood up.

"You can always try." Shinra said and Shizuo nodded slowly before getting some otoro and heading up the stairs. He had also gotten a glass of water, since Izaya should at least drink something.

Opening the door to the bedroom, he saw the raven was still laying in the same position, but he probably had moved, since Shinra had told him that Izaya had thrown up after all.

"Izaya?" He said while walking into the room and he could see a small movement from the raven this time. "I got you some otoro, so would you like to eat some?" Shizuo was trying to be careful with the raven.

"Didn't Shinra tell you?" Shizuo got almost surprised by the fact that the raven was speaking to him.

"Yeah, he did, but I want you to at least try, even if it's just one piece." Shizuo said and slowly said down beside the raven, placing the glass on the bedside table, while keeping the otoro with him.

Izaya was watching him for a bit, but then slowly pushed himself into a sitting position while watching the otoro in Shizuo's lap. "Just one piece, right?" Izaya said and Shizuo nodded.

Slowly Izaya reached with shaking hands to the otoro and picked one piece of it before placing it in his mouth. The raven chewed slowly and it seemed like forever before he swallowed. Shizuo gave him the glass of water and the raven accepted it and took a few sips of the water, before giving it back.

"That felt better, right?" Shizuo said with a small smile, but that smile disappeared when Izaya reached with his hand to his mouth and got out of the bed before heading over to the bathroom. Shizuo followed him as fast as he could and found the raven throwing up the otoro he had just eaten.

Shizuo slowly rubbed his back and waited for the raven to finish. "Sorry." The raven said softly and Shizuo could see tears streaming down his face.

"You don't need to apologize." Shizuo said and helped the raven clean up before carrying him back to the bed. Placing him down on it, he planted a kiss on his forehead. "Get some rest. We just need to keep trying till you're able to eat again, alright?" Shizuo was speaking with a gentle tone and he could see the raven nod curtly before he closed his eyes.

Shizuo waited till the raven was asleep, before heading back downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Chapter 11! My vacation's over, so chapters will be mostly coming in the evening from now on. Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

The past two weeks had been the same. Everyday he would get up, make breakfast, try to get Izaya to eat and then waited for Shinra and Celty to come before heading to work. The only thing that was changing was that he was coming home later and later. Unconsciously he was trying to avoid going home, while he consciously knew that he had to go home for Hikari and Izaya.

After he was done with his job he kept walking around till he found the courage to go home. Shizuo knew that Shinra must be noticing this, but the doctor was not commenting on it. He hadn't skipped dinner yet, after all. He had always been home for dinner.

The only thing the doctor kept telling him to do was that he should let Hikari see Izaya, since it might help the raven. Izaya hadn't been eating anything and what he did try to eat came out almost immediately again, as if he just wasn't allowing himself to eat.

That was at least what Shinra thought, the doctor had told him that this was definitely not something physical and that it was all Izaya's own doing.

Now that he was finished with work he had the feeling that he didn't want to go home. He just felt like going somewhere and drink it all away for once. "Hey, Tom." Shizuo started and got the man's attention with this. "Would you like to get something to eat and then go for a drink?" Shizuo asked. Somewhere he knew he had to get home, but he just didn't feel like it.

"Sure, but don't you need to get home?" Tom said carefully, but Shizuo shook his head.

"I will tell them that I won't be there for dinner and that I will be out drinking." Shizuo said and then grabbed his phone before Tom could protest. He just needed to text Shinra and the doctor would hopefully understand.

[Hey Shinra. I'm eating out with Tom and will probably be back late, can you make sure that Hikari gets dinner and please get her to bed on time?] Shizuo turned his phone off as soon as he had sent the message. He knew the doctor would try to call him and ask for an explanation, so it was best to just avoid it.

"Alright, it's fine, so where shall we go to eat?" Shizuo said and he saw Tom's doubtful look, but the man gave in with a sigh in the end.

"Let's eat at Russia Sushi and then we can go to a bar." Shizuo nodded, since he thought that it was a good idea. He was planning to at least take a few drinks and who knows? He might even get drunk.

xxx

After eating dinner they had headed over to a bar and were now sitting there, while Shizuo was emptying his second glass of whiskey.

"Oi, Shizuo. You should take it a little easier, you aren't a very good drinker." Tom said, but Shizuo ignored him while turning to the bartender.

"Can I get another whiskey?" He asked and the man filled his drink once more. Shizuo emptied this one in one go too and placed it once again down for the man to fill.

"Shizuo, think about your daughter at home, do you want her to see you like this?" Tom tried, but Shizuo just emptied the next glass.

"Shinra is taking care of her." Shizuo mumbled and let his glass be filled again. Tom stopped the blonde from emptying this one in one go by placing his hand on top of the blonde's.

"Not Izaya?" Tom asked a bit surprised by the fact that Shinra was taking care of Hikari.

"No, Izaya is only staying in bed all day and not eating, he's ignoring me and Hikari all day." Shizuo said and got his hand out of the other man's grasp so that he could empty this glass too.

Tom hadn't counted how many glasses Shizuo had finished, but the blonde was definitely drunk. "You mean to say that Izaya has been having a hard time?" He tried, which earned him a snort from the blonde.

"A hard time? He's just walking away from everything, just blaming himself. The only thing he says lately is that he's sorry. 'Sorry' is about the only word that gets out of his mouth." Shizuo said and frowned when he saw that the bartender had not filled his glass again. "Why aren't you filling the glass again?" He growled and glared at the man in front of him.

"I think it's best if you don't drink more, sir." The bartender said, which only caused Shizuo to growl harder.

"You would better fill that glass again or you will regret it." Shizuo said and glared so hard this time that the bartender did fill his glass.

"Shizuo! We're leaving! I can't have you attacking the bartender." Tom said and tried to get his friend to come with him, but the blonde kept sitting where he was, since he was still stronger than the other man, even with alcohol in his system.

"Tom, I want to drink more, so we can stay a bit longer, right?" Tom sighed and gave a slow nod, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get the blonde to leave, so he quickly sent a message to someone to come and help him get the blonde out of the bar.

"Shizuo, that will be the last glass, alright? I think that you have drank enough." Tom said with a careful smile and watched as the blonde stared at the glass and then at him.

"I will decide when it will be the last." He growled. Tom had to admit that he had never seen Shizuo like this. They had drank together before after all, but the blonde had never been like this. It was clear that there was something wrong.

Tom looked to the door when he heard it open and couldn't help but smile in relief when he saw the black rider walking in. He saw her looking around till she spotted them and then came over.

[How drunk is he?] Was the first thing Celty asked.

"Pretty drunk, can you help me get him home?" Tom asked and Celty nodded.

[I just came from there, since we couldn't just leave Hikari there, with Izaya…] But then she trailed of.

"I know, he was talking all about it while drunk." Tom said and the woman seemed surprised for a moment before she went over to Shizuo and tapped him on the shoulder.

Shizuo turned his head to look at Celty and blinked a few times before nodding slowly. "Ah, Celty. Have you come to keep me company?" The blonde asked with a smile.

[I'm here to take you home!] She said sternly and grabbed the blonde's arm while trying to pull him away.

"But Celty, I don't wanna go home." He complained, but the woman didn't listen to him and just proceeded to take him out the bar. Tom quickly paid for the drinks and went after them. Once outside he could see that the black rider had put a black substance around Shizuo and was keeping him on her bike while she got on herself.

[I will be taking him home now.] She informed him and Tom only nodded before the two of them sped off.

xxx

Shizuo didn't register much of the ride home, but he did start noticing things again when Celty helped him inside the apartment. Shizuo good see Shinra sitting on the couch, tapping his foot, but further it was quiet in the apartment.

"There you two are!" The doctor exclaimed and came over to the two of them. "What were you thinking?" Shizuo's mind was still working a bit slow, but he did recognize that the doctor was angry at him.

"I wanted to drink for a bit." Shizuo said and stared back at the doctor.

"And you didn't think for a minute that you had a daughter waiting for you at home?" Shinra growled.

"You were here." Was the simple answer Shizuo gave him.

"She's not our responsibility." Shinra said and Shizuo growled at that.

"Izaya was here too!" He was getting annoyed with the doctor blaming him for everything.

"Izaya is not able to take care of her right now and you know that!" Shinra yelled and Shizuo kept glaring at the doctor for a while before he sighed.

"I'm going to bed." He said and walked passed the doctor even though the man kept protesting.

Shizuo headed up the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom and closed it quite loudly behind him. "I-za-ya~" He sang while he walked over to the bed. He didn't even think about the fact that the raven might be sleeping or was asleep.

He climbed on top of the bed and crawled to where the raven was lying on the bed, shaking him to get him to wake up. "Izaya, wake up!" He said a bit louder this time and a small groan escaped the raven's lips before he looked up to who had woken him at this time.

"Shizu-chan?" He asked a bit confused when he saw the look in the blonde's eyes.

"I have found a solution to all of this." The blonde said with a smile and leaned down onto the raven. "We just need to make another one." He said before he climbed fully on top of the raven and leaned down to kiss him.

"Are you drunk, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked when he noticed the smell that came of the blonde.

"Might be, but that does not matter." Shizuo said and kissed the raven deeper. Izaya tried to push the blonde off of him, since he really didn't want this.

"Shizu-chan, stop! I don't want this!" He said and tried pushing once again, but he was too weak to be able to succeed. Not only was he weaker normally, but since he hadn't been eating he was even more weak.

The blonde started kissing down his neck, but Izaya was too focussed on trying to push the blonde away that he didn't react. "Shizu-chan, get off!" He said a bit louder, which only got him a growl from the blonde.

"We just need to make another one, is it that hard?" Shizuo growled, but Izaya shook his head.

"I don't want to do it with you." Tears were slowly forming in his eyes and he lifted one hand to slap the blonde across the face, but his hand got grabbed together with his other one and they got both pinned above his head.

Izaya tried struggling, but the blonde made sure that he couldn't move much. Izaya was now crying and sobs were escaping his lips. "Please Shizuo, don't do this." He begged, but the blonde didn't seem to hear him and went on with kissing him on his neck, before moving one hand down to pull up his shirt till his hands, restricting his movements with it.

When the blonde grabbed a nipple between two fingers, Izaya started crying even more. He really didn't want this right now. There was only one last thing he could think of right now, so he took in a deep breath before yelling loudly. He hoped that Shinra had decided to stay and that he would hear him, since if Hikari saw this that would be bad.

Izaya felt that the blonde didn't stop and was going lower, till he finally got to his pants. Just when he was about to take them off too, the door opened. Izaya looked over to see Shinra and Celty standing there.

"Shizuo! What are you doing!" Shinra said and went over to grab the blonde, but got hit when he tried to get closer. Izaya saw black start to surround Shizuo and it took the blonde off of him. Izaya didn't know where Celty was taking him, but all he could do was keep sobbing while he lay there. He slowly brought his arms down and started to curl in on himself.

What had Shizuo been thinking? Why had he gotten drunk? Why had Shizuo tried to have sex with him? It should have been clear that he didn't want it.

"Izaya?" He heard Shinra say, but he ignored the doctor. "Izaya! Please look at me!" Izaya slowly turned to look at the doctor and could see that a bruise was forming on the doctor's right cheek.

"Shinra, I'm sorry." Izaya cried.

"It's alright Izaya." Shinra tried to sooth him and let his hand go through his hair. "Did he hurt you somewhere?" Izaya shook his head at that. The blonde hadn't really hurt him, but he still hadn't listened to him when he said he didn't want it.

"Just get some rest, Celty and I will deal with Shizuo for now." Shinra said and waited for the raven to finally fall back asleep, before heading to where Celty was together with Shizuo.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Chapter 12! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Celty had brought the blonde back downstairs and was keeping him tied to the couch at the moment in a sitting position.

"Celty, let me go!" Shizuo growled while he glared at the woman. He didn't like the fact that he had been tied down to the couch.

[I can't do that, what were you doing?] Celty typed and showed it to the blonde. Shizuo blinked a few times and then remembered what had happened only a short while ago. He had forced himself onto Izaya.

"Ah, that." Shizuo mumbled and now looked down. He had been drunk while he did it, but he had sobered up quickly when Celty took him away. "I don't really know what I was thinking." The blonde admitted.

"As if that's a reason." A voice sounded from the stairs and he looked to see Shinra walking down them. "You forced yourself onto him, while he was clearly refusing you." Shinra told him angrily.

"I know." Shizuo said and looked back down at his lap.

"Oh, so now you're going to play it like you don't know? Forcing yourself on him was clearly not something you should have done!" Shinra wanted to yell at the blonde, but he didn't do it, since there were two people sleeping upstairs.

"How is he?" Shizuo asked, but he didn't look up yet.

"He's asleep now, but he was crying, you know?" Shinra said softer this time. He knew that Shizuo had snapped. The blonde had been keeping his emotions hidden inside him and by drinking they had finally come out. All the frustrations he had been feeling had turned into the actions he had shown tonight.

"I know, I do remember what I did to him and how he was crying even then." Shizuo mumbled. Shinra gave a small nod to Celty, who released the blonde now. Shizuo felt the restraints being lifted, but didn't move yet.

"You shouldn't have kept your feelings hidden." Shinra started. "You should have at least talked to someone about them." Shizuo looked at the doctor when he said that.

"But someone needed to be able to keep everything together!" He said, his voice sounding desperate.

"It might feel that way, but talking would have helped you with that." Shinra sighed and then sat down beside the blonde. "You could have talked to me or Celty." He added and looked at Shizuo now.

"Yeah, I guess I could have done that." Shizuo said. "I'm sorry for bothering you so much the past two weeks."

"Don't worry about it." The doctor said and patted the blonde on the back for a moment. "Can you take free from work tomorrow? I want to try and get Izaya out of the room and you're going to listen to me this time." Shizuo looked confused at the doctor for a moment.

"What do you mean? I can take a day off, but what is your plan?" Shizuo asked while looking from the doctor to Celty and back.

"Let Hikari see Izaya. Celty has given her two new dresses, so she can use that as an excuse to get him out of the room to hers to let him see them." Shinra explained, but Shizuo looked unsure at that.

"What if he yells at her or ignores her?" Shizuo asked. He really didn't want that to happen.

"She knows that that can happen and she wants to help. She even asked us today to let her go there." Shinra explained and Shizuo kept silent for a moment thinking it over.

"Alright, we can try, but if it fails this will not happen again." Shizuo said and to that the doctor nodded.

"That's fine." And with that he stood up. "We should get some rest, can we use your guest room?" Shinra asked.

"Sure, I guess I will sleep on the couch tonight." Shizuo said and watched the two of them leave before he laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket they kept on it over him. Closing his eyes he tried to fall asleep, but it would take some time before he would finally be able to fall asleep with all the thoughts that were going through his head.

xxx

Shizuo woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. He groaned when he tried to open his eyes and closed them soon, since the light was just unbearable. Keeping his arm over his eyes, he heard footsteps approaching him and felt a tap at his shoulder.

Opening his eyes to slits, he saw Celty standing there with a glass of water and some pills. Probably painkillers. "Thanks." He mumbled while he said up slowly and took the water and medicine from her before swallowing everything.

He knew the painkillers weren't going to work immediately, but he hoped they would soon, since the light in the living room was really too much.

"That's what you get for drinking." He heard Shinra say and he sent a glare at the doctor when he said that. His voice was too loud for the blonde to handle right now.

"Shinra, not so loud please." He groaned and held his head in his hands for a moment.

Another set of footsteps could be heard and he looked up to see Hikari coming down the stairs and towards him. "Papa! You're home!" She said and Shizuo cringed at the loud sound of her voice, but didn't show it to her.

"Yes, I am. How was your day yesterday?" He asked her with a small smile.

"It was great. Celty gave me two dresses and they're really pretty." She said with a smile and Shizuo could see that Celty got a bit flustered at the compliment.

"That's great. You should show them to your mother too." Shizuo said and he saw her face lit up.

"You mean, I can go and see mama?" She asked and Shizuo nodded at that.

"Yes, I don't know if he's awake yet, but you can go today." Shizuo said and it was clear that Hikari was happy, but Shizuo wanted to know for sure if she knew how Izaya could react, but he didn't know how to ask her.

"Are you staying here today or do you need to go to work?" Hikari asked and Shizuo could see in her eyes that she hoped that he would stay here today.

"I'm staying here, I took a day off." He said and Hikari's face lit up almost immediately. "Let's first get some breakfast, alright?" Shizuo asked with a small smile. He hoped he would be able to keep the food down. The headache had at least gotten better.

"Celty already made some food, so you don't need to make it." Shinra said.

"Ah, thanks." With that he stood up from the couch and made his way over to the kitchen, being followed by Hikari.

Once inside the kitchen he saw that there was toast, pancakes and some eggs. Celty had done her best at least to make a breakfast. "Thanks, Celty." He said while he sat down and started eating from the food that had been placed on the table.

xxx

Shinra and Celty had decided to stay till Hikari after Izaya had gone to Hikari. They wanted to be sure that Shizuo would let the girl go to her mother.

It was now just before lunch and Celty had offered to make lunch too. "Let Hikari go and see Izaya now." Shinra said while sitting beside the blonde.

"Are you sure this is a good time?" Shizuo was really doubting this. He was still not too sure that this would go alright.

"If she succeeds he might eat the lunch too, so this is a good time to try." Shinra said and Shizuo opened his mouth to protest, but got stopped by the doctor. "Just try it."

"Fine." Shizuo sighed and then turned to where Hikari was. "Do you want to go see your mother now?" He asked.

"Yes! Then I can finally show mama my new dresses!" She said with a smile. Shizuo tried to smile too, but he couldn't hide the unease he was feeling completely.

"Are you going to be fine on you own?" He should hit himself for asking that question, but Hikari seemed to get what he meant.

"Yeah, don't worry. I know what I can expect." She said and then put her smile back on. "I will be fine." Shizuo's heart clenched painfully for a moment. He hated that he couldn't tell her that it would be fine, since he didn't know if that would be true.

"Alright, just be careful, okay?" Why was he distrusting Izaya so much right now? The raven had never hurt Hikari before, so why would he now.

"I will be going then." She said and Shizuo watched her walk up the stairs, till he could no longer see her.

xxx

Izaya had been awake for a while when he heard the door to the bedroom open. He hoped that it was not Shizuo, even though he knew the blonde should be sober now. He just couldn't get it out of his head. Had the blonde really meant what he had said when he was drunk. That they could get over it with another child?

It was not like Izaya hadn't thought about that over the past two weeks, but he was afraid for it. He was afraid to have to face the reality that he really was not carrying the child anymore. He had barely gotten out of the bed, only to go to the toilet.

Small footsteps is what got him out of his thoughts and his eyes opened wide in realization for a moment. Those footsteps could only belong to one person and he hadn't heard them or seen the person in the last two weeks.

"Mama?" The voice was careful, he noticed. Why was she trying to be careful with him. He honestly didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted to sit up and talk to her, but on the other hand he wanted to pretend to be asleep not really knowing how to react to the girl.

"Mama? Are you awake?" Oh right he hadn't answered yet.

"Yeah, I am." He said softly. He heard the footsteps walking again and felt someone climb on the other side of the bed. Slowly he dared to turn around and look at Hikari. "Why did you come here?" He asked and watched while her eyes took him in. He could see the calculating look she was giving him and he realized that she was really too smart for her age sometimes.

"I wanted to show you the dresses I got from Celty." Was her answer and Izaya's eyes widened in surprise at that.

"You want me to see them? Can't you show them to your father?" Izaya asked. It was clear that she wasn't wearing the dress currently, so that would mean that he would need to follow her to her room.

"I want you to see them." She answered and looked down at the sheets beneath her. "Please mama, I really want to let you see them." She said and her voice shook a little.

Izaya sat up slowly in the bed and looked her over for a minute, debating what to do, before letting a sigh go. "Fine, show those dresses to me." He said and he saw her lift her head and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Alright, follow me!" She said and got off of the bed. Izaya got slowly off the bed too and followed after her, walking carefully, since he didn't want to trip. "They're really pretty." The girl said while they walked through the hall to her room.

She opened her door and walked in while Izaya followed her. As soon as he was in the room he stood still and waited for Hikari to get her dresses.

Soon the girl came to him with two black dresses, one with long sleeves and the other with short sleeves, probably for the summer. "Look, Celty made them really pretty." The girl said with a smile.

Izaya slowly grabbed one in his hands and sat down on his knees while he looked the dress over.

"Mama, why are you crying?" He could hear the slight panic in the girl's voice and this brought Izaya to feel it for himself. Tears were indeed falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Hikari." He said softly while he grabbed the girl and took her into a hug. "I'm sorry for neglecting you for the past two weeks." Izaya said and started sobbing softly.

"It's fine." The girl said, but Izaya could tell that she was crying too. He could feel a bit of wetness on his shirt, which was definitely not his own.

They stayed like that for a while, till Izaya heard footsteps approaching from behind. "Do you two want to eat lunch? Celty made some." It was Shizuo. Izaya looked at the man for a moment, not really knowing what to say.

"Are you coming to eat with us mama?" The look in his daughter's eyes, was just something he could not ignore.

"Fine, you can go first, your father and I will come a bit later." Izaya said and slowly stood up while letting the girl go.

"Sure, just make sure to come soon!" She said and then disappeared out of the room. A silence fell between the two of them, while Shizuo was looking at the ground and Izaya watched his every move carefully.

"Look, Izaya, I'm sorry for last night." Shizuo said with a sigh and turned his head to look at the raven this time.

"It's fine, just don't do that again without my consent." Izaya said and glared at the blonde for a moment before softening his look. "Sorry for letting you do everything on your own." This was said a lot quieter than the other words.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go and eat lunch, alright?" Shizuo said and turned around to go to the kitchen, but got stopped by a hand that grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!" Izaya said and then looked down for a moment before facing the blonde. "Did you mean what you said last night? Do you want to try for another one?" Izaya said softly, but kept his gaze locked with the blonde's.

"I don't want to force you." Shizuo said.

"But do you want to? I do not mean right now, but maybe in a few months?" Izaya said and watched the blonde carefully.

"Yes, I would want to, but only when you're ready." Shizuo said and that made a small smile appear on Izaya's face.

"Let's go and eat that lunch now." He said and started tugging the blonde in the direction of the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Chapter 13 is here! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

He was still blaming himself for what happened, since he couldn't think of anything else. He could only have done something wrong while he was carrying the baby.

"Izaya?" Izaya looked to Shizuo when he called his name. Apparently he had stopped when he was off the stairs while he was in thought.

"I'm coming." He said and walked after the blonde and into the kitchen. There he found Celty, Shinra and Hikari already sitting at the table.

"Good to see you out of the room, Izaya." Shinra said with a smile, which only earned him a glare from the raven.

"I can go back if you want." He grumbled before sitting down and looking at the food on his plate. It was clearly too much for him and he looked at it like it would make him nauseous. "Isn't this too much?" He complained while keeping his gaze focussed on his food.

"You need to eat a lot Izaya, you haven't been eating for the past two weeks." Did Shinra really just say that in front of Hikari? Izaya turned his gaze to look at his daughter, but saw that Celty was keeping her busy.

"Don't say any more, I will see what I can eat." He growled before slowly starting to eat small bite by small bite from the food.

xxx

Izaya hadn't even finished a quarter of the plate when he didn't feel like eating any more. He watched his plate while he poked the food with the chopsticks. He honestly didn't want to eat more.

"Izaya, don't pick at you food and just eat some more." He heard Shinra say. Why was the doctor here again? Couldn't he see that he didn't want to eat more?

"Not hungry." He answered and placed his chopsticks down while leaning back in the chair.

"You should eat more, especially since you haven't had anything to eat lately." Shinra said and Izaya send him a glare at that.

"I said I'm not hungry!" He growled at the doctor, but Shinra returned his look.

"It's not a suggestion Izaya, you _need_ to eat more." That was it. Izaya stood up abruptly and turned around to storm out the kitchen, before anyone could say anything. Why could no one understand that he didn't feel like eating? He was definitely not worth it to eat that much. How could he try to give himself more food while his body had clearly not been willing to give his child the nutrients it needed. Why would he otherwise throw up that much?

He didn't look back when he went up the stairs and back into the bedroom, he didn't feel like staying downstairs any longer. Why did the doctor have to remind him of the fact that he hadn't been eating for the past two weeks? His body had rejected any kind of food, just like it had when he was still pregnant.

Izaya sat down on the bed with his back facing the door and let his head fall into his hands. He had wanted to do it better for Hikari, but Shinra just had to ruin the moment. Why was that doctor even here today? Shizuo had been here to take care of Hikari right? Or was it because the blonde had gotten drunk last night?

"Izaya?" Izaya hadn't noticed the blonde come into the room and he turned around to look at Shizuo. "Is everything alright?" Shizuo's tone was so gentle, that Izaya couldn't keep the tears back any longer. He had been doing his best not to cry while the doctor kept telling him about the past two weeks, but it really had become too much.

"Shizu-chan…" He sniffled and soon he saw the blonde coming over and he felt those strong arms around him.

"It's alright, just let it all out." The blonde said softly and kept stroking his hair. Izaya brought his hands up to the blonde's chest and grabbed the shirt while he buried his head on the shoulder.

It took a while before Izaya finally calmed down, but when he did he felt exhausted. "Have you calmed down a bit?" He heard the blonde say and he hummed as a response. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, sorry, I should have stayed downstairs with Hikari." He mumbled. He really hated himself for neglecting his child like that.

"That's fine, just get some rest and I will see if I can get Shinra out of the house before dinner." Shizuo said and Izaya could only nod at that before he took some distance from Shizuo.

"Sure, but you really need to get him out before I come downstairs again." Izaya said and that only got him a chuckle from the blonde. "What?"

"Never thought you would give that as a condition." Shizuo said and then helped the raven lie down in the bed.

"Just make sure to do it." Izaya huffed before turning around in the bed and closing his eyes to fall asleep. He didn't even notice when Shizuo left the room to leave him alone.

xxx

A few weeks had gone by and Izaya had been getting better. He was not staying in the bedroom any longer and he was eating normally once more. It had taken a bit of time before that happened, but now he had no problem with eating normal portions.

Today was a special day. It was finally the day when Hikari would become a first grader. Izaya felt a bit nervous about it, since they were openly going to the school as the two parents of Hikari and he knew that others were going to talk about it.

He still remembered his nightmares from back when he was pregnant and hoped that they wouldn't come true. They had been open to Hikari after all about their relationship, it was just a matter of others accepting it too.

He had cut his hair again, so there was no way he could act like a woman now, so he just had to see how other parents were going to react.

Shizuo had taken a day off, so that they could go together to see Hikari to her first day of school. They had already decided that Shizuo would bring her every morning while he went to work and that Izaya would pick her up after school, since Shizuo was mostly working then and Izaya could choose when to work.

He had gone back to work around two weeks ago. He had also ended Namie's vacation and so she was once again working as his assistant.

"Izaya? Are you ready to go?" Shizuo yelled. Oh right, he was still in his bedroom, even though he had already dressed while thinking.

"Coming!" He shouted and then exited the room before heading down the stairs where Shizuo and Hikari were already waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" The blonde asked.

"I was lost in thought." Izaya answered and then headed over to put on his jacket. "Are you two ready?" He asked and when he got a confirmation the three of them went out the apartment.

xxx

They had chosen a school at the edge of Ikebukuro, so that it wouldn't be too far from the apartment, but it would still be close to Ikebukuro where the two of them worked, even though Izaya did only field work there, while Shizuo worked almost only there.

Now they were at the gate to the school and they could already see several children together with their parents. The opening ceremony would soon begin after all.

"Mama, shouldn't we go to where the ceremony is?" Hikari asked, which got Izaya's attention.

"Ah yeah, let's go." Izaya said and walked ahead, while Hikari and Shizu followed him. Izaya could feel the stares of the other parents on them, but luckily it seemed like no one was commenting on it yet. Shizuo was here after all, so maybe they were just afraid of the blonde.

They walked over to the room where the ceremony was held and sat down on the chairs. "Seems like we're grabbing some attention." Izaya said, just so only Shizuo could hear him.

"Yeah, I noticed too, but it seems like nobody's saying anything about it yet." Shizuo said and Izaya nodded in agreement.

They sat there and listened to the ceremony before it was finally over. Izaya was surprised that Shizuo hadn't fallen asleep yet, but it seemed like the blonde found this important enough to stay awake.

Now they were walking to the class that Hikari had been assigned to, class 1-2. Izaya wondered how the teacher would be and if she would be good enough for his daughter. Hikari was after all quite smart, so she might be a bit hard to handle for a teacher of the first grade.

They walked through the hall and soon they arrived at the classroom. The door was open, so they just walked in. Already there were some other parents with their children. The seats hadn't been determined yet, so Hikari could choose her own.

"You can go look for a seat with your father, I'm going to talk to your teacher for a bit." Izaya said with a small smile. He needed more information about the woman that was about to become his daughter's teacher, but he first needed a name.

"Hello." He greeted the teacher when he walked up to her with a smile. "My name's Orihara Izaya and I'm Heiwajima Hikari's mother." How the teacher would react was what he wanted to find out. It wasn't everyday after all that a man came walking up to you, saying that he was a girl's mother.

Izaya could tell that the parents who had been in the room were all staring at him now, probably some of them were wondering if he really was a woman.

"Heiwajima Hikari's mother?" Hadn't he already made that clear.

"Yes, that's right." Izaya said and didn't drop his smile, while he watched the teacher. "Shouldn't you be introducing yourself?" The woman was probably in her early twenties and even though Izaya hated to admit it that he was already thirty years old, that meant that she was definitely younger than him.

"Ah, sorry. My name's Tsukiya Aoi." The young woman introduced herself. "But may I ask what you meant by being Heiwajima Hikari's mother?" Oh she dared. Asking him to explain it in front of everyone.

"And what if I don't want to and just tell you that that's the way it is?" Izaya's smile had turned into a smirk and he could already tell that Shizuo was approaching him from behind. The blonde probably wanted to stop him from doing something to the teacher.

"I would like to know the relationship between my students and their parents." She said. It was a fair argument, but then she just had to add something more. "Especially in a relationship like yours." Izaya's smirk faded and a piercing glare replaced it.

"What do you mean?" He growled and he saw fear flash through the woman's eyes.

"I meant that one of you is not biologically related to her." Something snapped inside Izaya at her words and he was ready to start yelling at her when he felt two strong arms wrap around him.

"Miss, it's not very nice to start assuming things, especially not when they can hurt people." Izaya was surprised that Shizuo could keep his calm like that, but when he looked up to the blonde he could see that he was seething and just trying to keep his anger in check.

"But that's what anyone would assume, I don't think that I'm the only one here either." She said while looking at the other parents who were too afraid to say anything.

"Hm, so you think it's not true?" Izaya said and watched the woman stiffen. "I have the scar to prove that I gave birth to her, you know?" This time the woman kept silent. "Do you want to see it? Then there are no more misunderstandings, right?" Izaya said and was ready to lift his shirt up when the teacher spoke again.

"How's that possible?" So she had still been stuck on if it would be possible or not.

"Never heard of intersex? I don't feel like explaining if you don't know, so just look it up, but please don't make any assumptions next time." Izaya said and then turned to face Shizuo. "Shall we go Shizu-chan?" With a nod from the blonde, Izaya turned to Hikari. "Have a nice day, we will be here to pick you up once it's time." Izaya said and then the two of them walked out the classroom, leaving a few stunned people behind.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Here is chapter 14! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Izaya was sitting at his computer, still searching for information about the teacher his daughter had. Shizuo had tried to stop him, but was unable to. He had already found that she was 23 years old, had a normal education, including the education to become a grade school teacher. Both her parents were still alive, she had a little brother of 20 years old. Her parents lived here in Tokyo and her brother too on his own.

"Izaya!" He looked up to the blonde who had called his name. "We need to pick up Hikari, so stop looking stuff up about her teacher." Shizuo said.

"Fine, just this last bit and then I will stop with it." He said and smirked when he heard the blonde groan. He quickly typed the last thing down and then shut his computer down before standing up and walking over to the blonde. "Let's go then." He said and grabbed the blonde's hand before leading him out of the apartment.

xxx

They had walked to the school, Izaya had released the blonde's hand once they were outside the apartment, but he had wanted to keep holding it, wondering how all the humans would react to it, even though they were no longer used to the chases between Shizuo and him. The last serious one was probably more than seven years ago already, but they had done a few over the years, just for fun mostly.

They had to wait for a bit, but in the end the school was finally finished and Hikari came walking out. Izaya saw her looking around and when she saw them she came running over. "Mama! Papa! You're here to pick me up!" She exclaimed and smiled while Izaya let her hug him.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Izaya asked and then lifted her off the ground.

"Mama! Put me down, I can walk on my own!" Hikari struggled a bit, but when Izaya didn't let her go she stopped eventually.

"How was your first day?" He asked while he started walking. "Was the teacher nice to you?" If she wasn't then he would definitely do something about it.

"It was great! Everyone was really nice." Izaya somehow felt relieved at those words. He had been worried that someone would bully her or if they would ask her about the reason she had two men as parents.

"That's good, if anything does happen, you need to let us know, alright?" Izaya said and when she nodded he smiled.

"If you really need to, just use your last name." Shizuo said. "That's if they know who I am." He added after thinking a bit.

"You're still pretty famous Shizu-chan. It's just that you don't really chase me anymore." Izaya said and he could tell that Hikari was confused.

"What do you mean? Dad was chasing you?" She asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah he did, calling my name every single time." Izaya smirked when he thought about it. "It might already have been affection back then."

"What are you saying now, Izaya?" Shizuo said and Izaya could see that his face had turned red.

"Just stating the truth, Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked and then heard a small laugh from the girl in his arms.

"Then how long have you been calling papa 'Shizu-chan' mama?" Izaya mouth opened to protest, but before he could Shizuo started laughing beside him.

"He's been doing that for a very long time, since we were high schoolers." Shizuo said and couldn't stop the laughing.

"You were already chasing me and calling my name back in high school too, you know?" Izaya said and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Ah that's true." Shizuo admitted. "Let's get home, alright?" Shizuo said and Hikari nodded at that.

xxx

It had been two weeks since Hikari had started school and Shizuo had a day off. He had just brought Hikari to school and was now back home.

"Izaya? I'm back." Izaya heard the blonde call. He was currently in the bathroom. He had just finished his shower and was drying himself off.

"I'm in the bathroom." He said and kept drying himself. When he was about to grab his underwear, the door opened to reveal the blonde.

"Shizu-chan? What are you doing?" Izaya asked with a frown.

"I had hoped you were still going to take a shower." The blonde said with a smirk on his face. "We're alone in the apartment now, you know?" They had been trying to slowly become intimate again, since Izaya at first didn't feel up to it after the miscarriage.

It had already been three months since then and they had had sex a few times over the past month. Mostly when Hikari wasn't home, but otherwise he just needed to keep quiet.

"I just got out of the shower." Izaya said with a pout on his face, but he knew that it would only arouse the blonde more.

"Just have another one afterwards." Shizuo said and then walked closer to Izaya, before leaning down and softly kissing the raven's lips. They started slow, but soon the kisses got more heated and their tongues were battling for dominance, which the blonde obviously won when a moan escaped the raven's lips and his legs got weak. Shizuo was the only one keeping him up right now with the arm that was around his waist.

"Bed." Izaya panted and the blonde smiled, before kissing him once more and then lifted up bridal style. Izaya's face flushed red and he struggled a bit, but not for long, since soon he found himself laying on the bed with the blonde on top of him.

Shizuo removed his own shirt before Izaya wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him down to kiss once again. This time it didn't last as long, since Shizuo broke it and started to trail kisses down his neck, slightly nipping at some places, which got Izaya moaning.

"You really have become more sensitive through the years." Shizuo said with a smile, which made Izaya blush. He brought up his arms to shield his face from the blonde, but they got take away before he was kissed once more.

The blonde's hands traveled to his chest and both hands started playing with his nipples, which got the blonde more moans from the raven.  
"Shizu-chan… Stop… playing." The raven said through pants when the blonde kept playing with his nipples and kissing him.

"Oh, you want more? What do you want? Tell me." Shizuo said with a smirk and bit down on a nipple this time, still not touching the raven's erect member.

"Just do it already, Shizu-chan." Izaya said, but the blonde didn't stop. "Just fuck me already!" He said this time and the blonde smirked and reached down with his fingers. Shizuo knew he had to prepare the raven first. Otherwise it might be unpleasant for the man.

Shizuo slid one finger inside the raven to which Izaya arched his back. Slowly the blonde prepared the raven, which made Izaya almost go crazy.

Why was the blonde going so slow? Couldn't he see that he wanted it already. "Shizu… chan… please… just fuck… me." The raven panted and when the blonde pulled out his fingers, Izaya let out a whine at the loss of the fingers inside him.

Soon the blonde had gotten rid of his pants and underwear and he had positioned himself at the entrance of the raven.

"Are you ready?" This got him a glare from the raven with a nod. Shizuo chuckled for a bit, but then started pushing in. He made sure to let the raven adjust before he pulled out and started thrusting at a slow pace.

"Ah!" A moan escaped the raven's lips, while his hands clenched the sheets. "Shizu-chan!" Shizuo kept the slow pace going and soon the raven didn't feel like it was enough.

"Go… faster!" He said and the blonde complied and started pounding into the raven at a faster pace, soon Izaya was moaning and panting under the blonde. It just felt too good, especially since they didn't do it as often lately anymore.

Izaya felt his climax come close, so he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him in for a kiss before crying out when the blonde hit a good place once more.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, ah, I'm… coming." He said and soon he released his load all over their stomachs.

Shizuo felt the raven clench around him and soon he came too. The both of them were panting heavily when the blonde pulled out and collapsed beside the raven.

Izaya felt tired, even though he hadn't been up for that long yet, but he knew he needed to get another shower. He tried to fight it, but his eyes soon fell closed. He just hoped that the blonde wouldn't fall asleep.

xxx

Izaya groaned a bit when he slowly opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, realising that he had fallen asleep while still naked. Somehow he had gotten sheets on top of him, probably done by Shizuo.

His eyes went over to the digital clock, which told him that it was already pretty late in the afternoon. Slowly he closed his eyes again when he realised how late it was exactly. He said straight up in bed, groaning in pain when he felt sore all over.

He needed to pick Hikari up. How could he have fallen asleep when he knew that he needed to pick her up. He knew he was late and Shizuo was nowhere to be seen, but he grabbed some clothes and didn't even bother cleaning up when he dressed and ran down the stairs. Just as he was about to go and put his shoes on the door opened and in walked Shizuo together with Hikari.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Shizuo said while Izaya stared dumbfounded at the two of them. "Izaya?"

"Couldn't you have told me you were picking her up?" Izaya asked while he glared at the blonde.

"I did put a note on your bedside table under your phone." Shizuo said.

"Oh, sorry, didn't read it." Izaya said while he rubbed his head for a bit. "I'm taking a shower then." He said and walked back up the stairs.

That was pretty embarrassing. Luckily Hikari didn't start asking questions why he looked like he had just put on some clothes and hadn't even bothered to clean up.

He started the shower and slowly shed his clothes. He really should have looked around more instead of just throwing on some clothes.

With a sigh he stepped in the shower and let the water sooth his sore muscles. It also gave him some time to think about what had really just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Chapter 15! I was planning on writing this chapter yesterday, but I got quite a bad headache, so in the end I was unable to write. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Shifting beside Izaya in the bed told him that Shizuo was getting up. It was probably time for him to get up to go to work and take Hikari to the school, but Izaya didn't feel like opening his eyes to confirm the time.

He heard the blonde try to walk as quietly as possible, but since he was already awake he could hear them clearly in the quiet room. The blonde seemed to get his clothes and was now walking to the bathroom. The door opened and then closed.

Deciding that it was better to just get back to sleep he turned around and drew the blankets tighter around him.

Suddenly his stomach gave a lurch and he felt like he would need to throw up. He tried to ignore it, since he knew Shizuo was in the bathroom, but soon it became too much and he had to force himself out of bed and towards the bathroom.

Opening the door fast he didn't bother closing it, before collapsing on the floor beside the toilet. Soon he started throwing up his dinner from the night before. He kept going and didn't even hear the shower stop.

Shortly after a hand started to rub his back soothingly. The throwing up soon stopped and Izaya then collapsed against the one who was rubbing his back, feeling the wetness of the body. It told him that the blonde hadn't even bothered to dry himself before helping the raven.

"Are you feeling better?" He heard the blond ask and he nodded slightly at that. He felt a bit better after throwing up, but he still felt tired.

"Tired." Was the only word he got out while he closed his eyes and leaned further into the blonde.

"Oi, Izaya!" The blonde said, but Izaya was too tired to respond. Suddenly he got lifted from the floor and he could feel the blonde walking before he felt the soft surface of the bed once more.

"Shizu-chan?" He mumbled which caught the blonde's attention. He had dried himself off and was now starting to get dressed.

"What is it?" He asked softly and sat down beside the raven who had now opened his eyes a bit.

"Have a good day at work." He could see the blonde frown when he said that.

"Izaya, are you going to be fine today?" Izaya nodded slightly, even if he had to sleep the whole day, he would be fine.

"Just going to sleep, maybe I feel better afterwards." He mumbled and closed his eyes once more and wrapped the blanket closer around his body.

"Should I call Shinra?" Shizuo asked, but Izaya shook his head at that.

"It might only be a one time thing." He said and he could hear the blonde sigh at that.

"Fine, but if this keeps up for a few more days, you are going to see Shinra." Shizuo stood up from the bed when he said this. "You should rest today, so I will pick Hikari up from school this afternoon." He said and Izaya opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by the blonde. "I said to get some rest, which means no working and definitely not going outside to get Hikari." Izaya pouted at that.

"But I would always pick her up." He complained, but he knew the blonde wouldn't listen.

"Just get some rest." That was the last thing the blonde said before Izaya could hear him leave the room. When he was sure the blonde was gone he slowly let himself fall back asleep.

xxx

The next time Izaya woke up he felt better. The nauseous feeling was gone and he didn't feel as tired anymore.

He got out of bed took a shower and then went downstairs to see if there was something to eat. It was already past noon, which surprised him, but it also explained why he felt really hungry now even though he had thrown up this morning.

He felt like having some pancakes, even though he normally only made them when Shizuo and Hikari were here, but since he wanted them he might as well make some.

Getting the batter ready, he soon started baking them and wondered what he would have together with the pancakes. Maybe some syrup on top of them would be good or some ice cream, but he knew they didn't have ice cream.

Seems like he had to do without then. Laying the pancakes on a plate he coated them with the syrup and then started eating them. It tasted really good, even though he wasn't really of the sweet stuff normally, but he just wanted to eat it.

After finishing the plate he put it in the sink before going to his computer. He might as well get some work done, even though Shizuo had told him not to work and just rest, but he felt fine now, so he didn't see a problem in it.

He had been working for about an hour when the front door of the apartment opened and Shizuo and Hikari walked in together.

"Mama, we're home!" Izaya smiled at the voice of his daughter and stood up from behind his computer to walk over to them.

"How was your day at school?" Izaya asked while he let the girl hug him.

"It was great, the teacher taught us some new things!" The girl said enthusiastically, which made Izaya's smile only grow.

"How are you feeling?" Izaya looked to the blonde when he asked this. It was clear that Shizuo was worried that he was still feeling sick.

"I'm feeling better now, even ate something already, so I think it was just a one time thing." Izaya said and smiled at the blonde. "Anyway, I'm going to do some more work." He said and then walked away, ignoring the blonde who was clearly trying to protest, since he didn't want him to work.

He sat back behind his computer and started typing once again, but then decided that he needed to ask who of the two of them was going to make dinner. "Shizu-chan? Are you making dinner or should I?"

"I will make it, you should still get some rest." The blonde responded.

"I'm feeling fine Shizu-chan." He said while he kept on typing.

"Just don't overexert yourself." Shizuo said and then walked into the kitchen, leaving the raven to work.

xxx

A few days had gone by like this and soon it was the 4th of may, his birthday. He had been feeling sick in the mornings for the past week, but he had tried to not let Shizuo show it, since he knew the blonde would call Shinra then. Luckily after the first time it had only happened when Shizuo had already left, so the blonde hadn't found out about it yet and also hadn't called Shinra yet.

Right now he was laying in the bed while looking at the blonde. Shizuo was still fast asleep, but he had already been awake for a while, feeling a bit queasy. He just hoped that he wouldn't need to throw up, since could see the blonde sending everyone home just because he thought that the informant was sick.

Even though it would probably just be a normal birthday. He was only become 31 after all, even though he liked to say that he was forever 21, but now that he had a daughter it was hard to keep saying that.

He closed his eyes for another moment, hoping that the queasy feeling would leave him, but he had no luck there. It even increased and soon he felt like throwing up again. The only thing he could now try was to get to the bathroom as quietly as possible and hope that the blonde would not wake up.

Quietly he got out of bed and hurried over to the bathroom afterwards. He had tried to stay as quiet as possible, but he couldn't really think about it anymore when he collapsed beside the toilet and started to throw up everything that was in his stomach.

The blonde hadn't come by the time he had finished throwing up and he decided to take a shower to make it seem that he had just gone to the bathroom to shower if the blonde questioned why he went there.

The nauseous feeling seemed to settle while he took the shower and he hoped that it wouldn't come back for the rest of the day. He knew Shizuo would send everyone home if he really was sick and that was something he didn't want to happen.

He turned off the shower and dried himself off, before wrapping a towel around his middle and then walked back into the bedroom. Once there he walked over to the closet quietly and started getting dressed.

"You're already awake?" Came a sleepy voice from the bed. Izaya turned around while putting his shirt on to see the blonde rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep anymore, so took a shower." He explained and then finished with putting on some pants. "I'm going down to make some breakfast, is there anything you want?"

"Hm?" Shizuo asked sleepily. "Some toast maybe." He said and then got out of the bed and walked over to the raven. "But I can make it, you did it for my birthday too remember?" Shizuo said and smiled slightly while leaning down to kiss the raven. "Happy birthday Izaya."

Izaya blushed slightly when the blonde kissed him, but composed himself soon. "I can do it, since it seems like you're not completely awake yet." He said with a small smile.

"But I want to, Hikari should soon be waking up too and then she would probably like to help." Shizuo said and Izaya smirked at that.

"You should have woken up earlier then. Just take a shower and get dressed. I'm making breakfast." He didn't give the blonde a chance to complain before heading out of the room and down the stairs.

He might as well make a big breakfast for the three of them, there was something to celebrate after all. The question was just what to make.

He would definitely make some toast and eggs and then he might as well make some pancakes. Some soup might be a good idea too.

Soon he started making everything he could think of and started to fill the table up with all kinds of foods.

The first to arrive in the kitchen was not Shizuo, but his daughter who was looking at the table with big eyes.

"Mama, did you make all this?" She said with her eyes wide and then walked over to her mother before giving him a hug. "Me and papa could have done this, it's your birthday!" The girl said but then smiled. "Happy birthday mama!"

Izaya lifted the girl of the ground, so that she could give him a better hug and Izaya gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, sweetie." He said with a small smile before sitting her down on a chair at the table. "I'm just finishing the last of this and then we can eat." Izaya said while he did the soup in three bowls and brought them to the table. Just as he sat down Shizuo came walking in and set at the table too looking at all the food.

"You didn't need to make this much." The blonde commented, but Izaya just shook his head.

"I wanted to, so let's just eat." With those words the three of them started eating the food.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Chapter 16 is here! Updates might become a bit less frequent from now on, since my exams are coming. Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

After breakfast they had spend the morning with just the three of them, but were now waiting for the guests to arrive. Luckily Izaya didn't have to throw up again, so hopefully it would stay that way for the rest of the day.

Shinra was coming after all, so if he would show that he was sick now, Shizuo would definitely get Shinra to take a look at him.

The doorbell rang and Izaya stood up to get the door, but Shizuo stopped him before heading over to the door. Why the blonde did that was something he didn't know, since he could get his own guests.

His sisters were the first to arrive and it seemed like they had found Kasuka in their way here, since they got here together. "Iza-nii!" He heard Mairu yell and soon the young woman came running towards him and gave a hug. "Happy birthday!"

Izaya smiled a small smile before patting the woman's head. His sisters were already young women and that just made him feel old. "Happy birthday, Izaya." Kasuka said. It had taken a while before the actor was calling him by his name only, but after all this time he had finally succeeded.

Soon the living room was completely filled with guests. Shizuo hadn't let him do anything, but now that he thought about it, it might be because he had made breakfast and the blonde wanted to do something for him.

"Does everyone want cake?" Shizuo's voice asked and Izaya noticed that the blonde was looking at him, since he normally didn't eat anything sweet, so no cake either.

"Sure, I would like some." He really wanted to have some for once, even though he knew it was going to be sweet, but something just told him that he wanted it.

He had been thinking about what had been happening for the last week and he had a suspicion of what could be wrong, but somewhere he was afraid that it was true. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to ask Shinra to find out what was wrong.

A piece of cake was placed in front of him by Shizuo and he smiled up at the blonde with a small smile. He picked the cake up and took the first bite. The sweetness of the cake satisfied the craving he had been having for it. Somehow this just confirmed his suspicion more.

Shinra was luckily sitting next to him, so he might as well ask the doctor for his opinion, but of course that couldn't happen here. Izaya finished his cake and then turned to Shinra. "Can I talk to you alone for a bit?" He asked the doctor, making sure that no one heard him. "Just help me clean up and then we can go to the kitchen."

Izaya stood up and started collecting the clean plates, Shinra doing the same and soon the two of them were walking into the kitchen.

"What did you want to talk about?" Shinra questioned the raven. Izaya placed the plates into the sink before turning around to the doctor.

"I have been throwing up for the past week." He started and he saw Shinra frown at that. "I think I might be pr-" He couldn't get the last word out. He was afraid for himself carrying another child. He was afraid that he would lose this one too.

"You think you're pregnant? Does Shizuo know about this?" The doctor was calm in his questions, but Izaya was everything except that.

"I didn't tell Shizu-chan, he only knows I have thrown up once." Izaya said. If he was really pregnant he didn't want to tell Shizuo yet. He didn't want the blonde to have to lose another child and if he was pregnant again and lost the child again he would be the only one to know about it.

"You're not planning on keeping this from Shizuo if you're really pregnant, are you?" Shinra asked, seeing right through the raven.

"I don't want him to go through that again if I lose the child." Izaya said and stared down at the floor. "I'm afraid to lose the child again." It hadn't changed, he still felt responsible and that made him once again afraid of losing the child.

"I can understand that you're afraid, but you need to talk this over with Shizuo." Shinra said, but when Izaya didn't answer he sighed. "Just come over to my place tomorrow and I will find out if you're pregnant after that you can decide if you tell Shizuo or not."

Izaya lifted his gaze when the doctor said this and nodded slowly. "I will do that, but I might not tell Shizuo even if I find out I'm pregnant." Izaya said and then started walking back to the room, they would talk more about this tomorrow.

xxx

Izaya knocked on the doctor's door the next afternoon. He had slept through almost the whole morning and had then needed to throw up once more. He hadn't talked about a time with Shinra, but he didn't know if the doctor had expected him to come in the afternoon. At least he would be able to pick Hikari up on the way back home.

The door got opened and revealed Celty on the other end. "Is Shinra inside?" He asked and with a nod from the dullahan he walked towards the living room, where the doctor was sitting on the couch with a drink, he hoped that it wasn't coffee.

"That better not be coffee, Shinra." The raven said while he kept standing in the doorway. He could see the doctor turn around with an awkward smile, telling the raven that it was indeed coffee.

"Ah sorry Izaya, didn't know when you were coming, so I thought a coffee wouldn't be that bad." The doctor apologised before placing the coffee down and walking over to the raven. "You know what to do right? I will give you a cup and I will take some blood."

Izaya gave the doctor the two things he would need and went back with him to the room to wait for the results. He didn't want to go to where Celty was, since she might ask questions.

It took a bit of time and he knew he had to leave soon if he wanted to be on time to pick up Hikari. "Do you have the results, Shinra? I need to pick up Hikari soon." He said and just at that moment the doctor gave a nod.

"Yeah, just got them, seems like you're indeed pregnant, only around four/five weeks." Shinra said.

"Are you sure?" But Izaya knew the doctor was sure about the results. He honestly had hoped that he wouldn't be, since now he had to tell Shizuo about it. A sigh escaped his lips while he stood up. "I'm going to pick up Hikari and go home." He said and then started to leave.

"You need to talk about this with Shizuo and wait a moment, so I can give you the prenatal vitamins." Shinra said and got the right bottles into a bag before giving them to the raven. "Just talk to him." He said as the last thing before Izaya headed out the door.

xxx

Izaya was quite tired by the time he had come home with Hikari. He had been constantly thinking about the fact that he was once again pregnant and if he should really tell Shizuo about it. He placed the bag with medicine on his desk while Hikari went upstairs to place her stuff away.

He wondered how long it would take before Shizuo would be home, since he already dreaded that moment.

Hikari would probably be staying upstairs for a while, so he might as well start on dinner and see when the blonde would get home.

Heading over to the kitchen he started preparing for the dinner, he was going to just make some rice, with meat and miso soup and some vegetables. He started with cutting everything and then started with cooking.

Because he was busy with cooking he didn't hear Shizuo come home till the blonde was snaking his arms around his middle. Izaya jumped slightly when he felt the arms around his middle. "Shizu-chan, don't scare me like that!" He grumbled, but turned around to give the blonde a kiss on the lips.

"How was your day." Izaya tried not to stiffen at that question but did anyway. He just hoped that the blonde didn't notice it.

"Not much, didn't work and only picked Hikari up." He tried to lie as good as he could, but he could see the questioning look the blonde had.

"That everything?" Izaya nodded and then turned back to the food he was making.

"Could you wait in the living room, while I finish making dinner?" Shizuo did as he was asked, giving Izaya some room to breath.

It was clear that it was a mistake to send the blonde to the living room when Shizuo came back into the room holding the bag with medicine Shinra had given him. Why had he even left it on his desk?

"Izaya? What are these for?" Izaya turned around to face Shizuo once more after he had finished cooking everything. The blonde was holding up the bag with the prenatal vitamins and he hoped that Shizuo hadn't looked at the bottles.

"Just some medicine." He answered and started putting the food on plates and onto the table.

"For what? Are they from Shinra?" Why couldn't Shizuo stop questioning him about it?

"Yes they are from Shinra." He wasn't going to answer the first question just yet. He wasn't ready to tell the blonde yet.

He turned around to get the last of the food, but heard the blonde then opening the bag. He turned back to the blonde and tried to stop him from seeing the bottles, but saw that he was already too late.

Shizuo had already started reading the bottles. "Prenatal vitamins?" He could see the blonde furrow his eyebrows and thought till he suddenly seemed to realise what the medicine was for.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked unsure. Izaya looked away and nodded slightly with a sigh. "How long?" Oh great the blonde was just going to ask him questions now.

"Four to five weeks, according to Shinra." Izaya mumbled and then placed the last of the food on the table. "Let's just eat, alright, we can talk about this later, just get Hikari." Izaya said and watched as the blonde hesitated for a moment before nodding and going to get Hikari.

xxx

After they had put Hikari to bed, they sat down in the living room. "So, four to five weeks you said." Shizuo started the conversation the raven had been dreading.

"Yeah." Izaya didn't feel like saying anything, but he knew the blonde might get frustrated if he didn't tell him about it.

"Are you afraid?" Izaya's head snapped in the blonde's direction when he asked this. Was he really that obvious?

"I guess, I'm afraid of losing this one too." He admitted and stared down at the ground. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him and take him into a hug.

"I will be here for you. It will be fine this time." Shizuo was calm, it helped Izaya a little, but it didn't take the fear away completely.

"I don't know, Shizuo." He felt the blonde's arms tighten a bit when he called him by his full name.

"We will just keep it a secret from everyone while you're in the first trimester." That was something Izaya had already been planning.

"Yeah, but when should we tell Hikari?" The girl might notice some change in him and would probably start asking questions.

"Let's wait a bit and tell her in maybe a few weeks." The blonde said and Izaya slowly nodded while he let himself relax in the blonde's arms and soon he felt tired from all the worrying he had done today and he was falling asleep in Shizuo's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Here is chapter 17! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

The morning sickness had been going on for the past three weeks, but it hadn't been as bad as it had been the last time. It was mostly in the morning, which made him still able to pick Hikari up from school, even though Shizuo had tried to stop him from doing it, but he simply refused. He wasn't going to keep inside till this baby was born.

Izaya was more careful, that's something that was true. He feared to lose this child too, so he really watched himself in everything he did, but it didn't really help that the blonde would almost not let him do anything. It was just his luck that the blonde had to work during the day.

He himself was only doing work he could do on his computer, just like he had done when he was pregnant with Hikari. Namie was still working for him, since he couldn't actually tell her that he was pregnant again. He and Shizuo had decided to not tell anyone else before the first trimester was over.

They still needed to tell Hikari though, but Izaya honestly couldn't find a good moment to tell her. He was afraid of hurting her again when he would lose another child. He had neglected her after all and he really didn't want to do that again.

Slowly he rubbed circles on his stomach while he stared at his screen, he would need to leave soon to get Hikari. Namie would probably leave while he was away, it was something she had started doing once Hikari started going to school and he actually didn't mind.

"Namie, I'm going to pick up Hikari now, so you can leave when you want." Izaya said and stood up from his chair before grabbing his jacket and putting it on. It was already may, which meant that soon it would get warmer and he would definitely not be able to keep wearing the jacket, but until he couldn't anymore he would keep wearing it.

Once his jacket and shoes were on he went out the apartment to his daughter's school.

xxx

The walk to the school had been quite welcoming. It wasn't too warm and also not too cool that day, so it was just perfect to take a short walk. He was on time, so he would need to wait for a few minutes before the school would finally be finished.

Izaya stood at the school gate while he watched the other parents waiting for their children. Most of them were the mothers, probably because the fathers were working. When Hikari had just started school there had been a lot of people pointing at him and whispering about him, but he didn't pay them any mind.

He knew that this would happen once Hikari would go to school and he had had more than six years to prepare himself for it. He had been scared to let even one more person know before he was pregnant, but slowly it had changed through the years and now he could tell people with a lot more ease.

Shizuo had helped him with that too, but he knew he was still going to let his hair grow this time while pregnant, since there were still people who didn't know and it would be easier than to explain it every single time.

He noticed that he had slowly started rubbing his stomach and stopped once he caught himself. He wasn't going to tell anyone yet, they would wait. It was still possible that it could go wrong. Shinra had told him he was 8 weeks now, but he was 10 weeks the last time it went wrong.

The bell indicated that school had ended, so now it was just waiting till Hikari would come. He hoped it wouldn't take long, but when he saw her walking out of the school he smiled at her.

He walked closer to her, but when he looked down at her he noticed that there was something wrong. Hikari was looking down at the ground and had both of her hands on the strap of her back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, while he bend down carefully. Hikari just shook her head and kept her gaze on the ground. "You can tell me what's wrong." Izaya said and put his hand under her chin while lifting her head so that she was looking at him.

"It's nothing, mama." She said and Izaya could immediately see that the smile was a fake one. His heart wrenched painfully while he watched his daughter look like that.

"It's not nothing!" He said more firm this time and stood up to his full length. "Let's go and talk to your teacher, maybe she knows what's wrong." Izaya said and watched his daughter's eyes grow wide.

"Don't!" His hand got grabbed his daughter's smaller hands and she shook her head. "I will tell you, so please let's go home first." She said and Izaya's eyes softened at that.

"Fine, but you need to tell me once we're home." He said and then grabbed her hand this time before starting to lead her away from the school.

xxx

Once home he let Hikari go up to her room. He wanted to know what was wrong, but pushing her too far could make her feel pressured and then she might not tell him.

A sigh escaped his mouth, he really wanted to know what was wrong, especially if it was something he could prevent. Even though he didn't know what to tell Shizuo about this. It depended on what the girl would tell him.

He wanted to go to her right now, but something told him to give her some time and to just wait for her to come down. He walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair. He didn't start his computer though, instead he turned around and looked out of the big window behind his desk.

He kept his ears sharp for any movement from the stairs while he looked down at the humans below him. He still did it sometimes, but mostly when he was thinking. Watching humans was something he mostly did for his work now.

Izaya had had his hands full on Hikari for the last years, even though it had gotten less now that she was a bit older, but now something was troubling her and he really hated that he didn't know what.

Small footsteps were heard from the stairs, but he didn't turn around yet. The footsteps came closer and he listened how she stopped just behind him, probably on the other side of the desk. "Mama?" A small voice asked.

Izaya turned around slowly with his chair and saw that she was indeed on the other side of his desk. "Are you ready to talk?" He asked while he looked at her with a soft, maybe even motherly look.

A small nod came and she walked around the desk, before climbing on top of Izaya's lap. "Don't get angry please?" She said and Izaya frowned at that.

"Why would I get angry at you?" He asked and kept looking at her while she burrowed her face in his chest.

"I threw something." Her voice was soft and he almost didn't hear it, but he did.

"Why did you throw something?" He asked, he was not angry he just wanted to know what the reason was.

"They told me that it was not normal to have two men as parents." Ah, so it was that. Izaya wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He had been afraid that this would happen.

Suddenly he realised that she might have meant something with telling him that she had thrown something. "What did you throw?" She might be in trouble if it was something that her father did too when he was younger. Hopefully no one got hurt, but the teacher would have come to him if there was something right?

"A chair." So it was something like that after all. Someone from her age shouldn't be able to throw that. "No one got hurt mama." She reassured him.

"That's good, but you shouldn't throw things when you're angry, alright? Just talk with them." Izaya said. He really didn't want her to build a reputation like Shizuo, that was something he did definitely not want.

"I will mama." Izaya smiled at that and then gave her another kiss, before letting her get off of his lap.

"You need to be a good big sister, you know?" Izaya kept smiling while he saw her look at him for a bit in confusion and then realization hit her.

"Big sister? You mean, I'm going to be a big sister?" She asked excited now.

"Yeah, you are. It will still take around seven months though." He said and this made her come back to him, climbing on his lap again.

"Can I feel?" She asked, which made Izaya laugh.

"You won't be able to feel much." He said, but lifted his shirt anyway. Hikari placed her hands on the slightly rounder skin and kept them there for a bit.

"When will I be able to feel him or her?" She asked while she kept looking at where her hands were placed.

"Not for quite a while yet." Izaya answered and smiled at the pout she got from his answer. Before she could say anything though, the front door opened, indicating that Shizuo was home.

"I'm home." They heard him say and watched as he walked into the room and started looking confused at the two of them. "What are you two doing?"

"Just told her that she's becoming a big sister." Izaya answered and eyed Hikari for a moment. He knew that he had to talk to Shizuo about what happened, but that would be after Hikari went to bed. "I will get started on dinner in a bit."

With that, Hikari got off his lap, so that Izaya could leave to the kitchen to make dinner.

xxx

Once Hikari was asleep, he went downstairs and found Shizuo sitting on the couch. "Shizu-chan, we need to talk about Hikari." He started while he went over to sit down with the blonde.

"Is something wrong?" He could tell that Shizuo was worried. "Did someone bully her?" Oh, how right he was, but there was more to it.

"Yeah, someone did, but then she threw a chair." Izaya said and watched Shizuo carefully for a reaction. First there was confusion, but soon there was some form of sadness in his eyes. Izaya knew this was coming, but he still felt it and the hormones didn't help either.

"So, she has the same I have? She doesn't know her limits, which end up in strength?" Izaya only nodded at the questions.

"I think so, but that means we will need to make sure she doesn't get hurt while she uses it. Her body is not as strong as yours after all." Izaya said. He felt tired after today, but this would need to be done.

"I can talk with her about it and she needs to drink a lot of milk, but we have already been making sure of that." Shizuo said.

"Yeah, I just hope she won't break anything." He couldn't stand it if his daughter got hurt. He could feel his eyes starting to get wet. "I wouldn't be able to handle that, so please talk to her about it." Izaya sniffled, but before his tears could really fall, he got taken into an embrace by Shizuo.

"I will, so please don't worry." Shizuo said softly and Izaya let the blonde keep him like this while he slowly let the tiredness take over and before he even knew it he had fallen asleep in the blonde's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Here is chapter 18! enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

The alarm woke Shizuo up the next morning. He turned it off before quietly slipping out of bed, trying not to wake the raven, but it seems it was already too late for that when he heard soft groaning coming from the bed.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya's voice sounded sleepy while he said that. Shizuo turned around to face the raven while he took his shirt off.

"What is it Izaya?" He asked quietly, since he didn't see the need to talk louder.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Shizuo knew what the raven meant and he slowly nodded before sighing.

"Yeah, better do it now, so that she can start learning to handle it." Shizuo said, while putting on the last of his clothes. Once he was dressed he went back to Izaya and give him a soft kiss. "Go back to sleep, we will talk about this tonight." With that he left the raven to go back to sleep and he headed to his daughter's room now.

Opening the door he walked inside to where the bed was and softly shook her body till she opened her eyes. "Morning, it's time to wake up." He said with a smile.

"Morning papa." Hikari said while rubbing her eyes, trying to wake up.

"I will go downstairs to make breakfast, so please get dressed and then come to the kitchen." He said and when he received a nod he left the room and headed downstairs.

Once in the kitchen he made some eggs and toast for breakfast and once he had put the plates on the table together with some milk, Hikari was already sitting at the table.

"Eat your breakfast and make sure to drink the milk too." Shizuo said when he started to eat his own breakfast. He watched Hikari starting to eat and he frowned for a moment. How could he start the conversation he wanted to have with her?

"Papa, is something wrong?" Shizuo looked up from his food to his daughter and cursed himself for showing what he was thinking.

"Your mother told me about what happened yesterday." Better get right to the point. He could see Hikari's eyes widen when he said that and soon her gaze turned to the table.

"I hoped he wouldn't tell you." She said honestly.

"I'm glad he did, since I'm better in handling this than him." He said and saw his daughter look up at him again, but this time more confused. "You got it from me after all." He had never hidden his strength from her, so he was fairly sure that she knew about it.

"So I got this from you?" She asked for confirmation and Shizuo nodded at her.

"I was a bit older than you when I first found out though." He said. "I tried to throw the fridge at my brother for eating my pudding." He admitted a bit sheepishly.

"You did?" He saw her eyes were wide from surprise.

"Yeah, broke a few bones when I did it." He had broken quite a lot of bones while using his strength. "You didn't get hurt right? Or did you?" Shizuo asked. He really didn't know if he could forgive himself if she had gotten hurt.

"No, I didn't." She said and Shizuo couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Your mom and I talked about the fact that you will need to learn to handle the strength, since we don't want you to get hurt like I did when I was young." He still needed to find a way to do that, but milk was at least a good way to start. "For starters you will need to drink a lot of milk."

"Only milk for now?" She asked and Shizuo nodded.

"Yes and don't lift anything too heavy, since we don't want you to break something when you try to lift something too heavy." He advised her.

"Don't worry papa, I won't." She said and after this they finished their breakfast before leaving the apartment.

xxx

It was a warm day today, even though it was only june. Izaya hated how warm it was and would have stayed home if he didn't have an appointment with Shinra today. Shizuo was coming with him after they had dropped Hikari off at school. Shizuo was going to work after they had had the check up.

He was nervous for the coming check up, since the last time it went wrong when he was 10 weeks and now he was once again 10 weeks pregnant. He didn't think he could handle it if something was wrong again, so he just hoped that everything was fine.

"What are you thinking about?" He heard Shizuo ask and Izaya turned his head to look at the blonde.

"Nothing much, just the check up." He answered while he turned his head back to the road ahead. The apartment building where Shinra lived was already visible, so it wouldn't be long before they would be there.

"I'm nervous." The blonde admitted to which Izaya smiled a little.

"Me too, I just hope everything will be fine." He said. "I don't know what to do if he or she is not fine." Talking did help, but it didn't take his nervousness away.

"He or she will be fine, don't worry too much about it." The blonde was trying to reassure him, but he could tell that he himself wasn't that sure either.

Once they were at the door, Izaya let Shizuo knock on the door and they waited for either the doctor or Celty to open the door. They waited for a bit, but the door didn't get opened, so Shizuo knocked once again only a bit more forceful this time.

Izaya was still nervous and it was only getting worse with the time he had to wait outside the door. Why wasn't Shinra already opening the door?

Shizuo started growling beside him and it seemed like he was ready to knock the door down when it finally opened and showed Celty on the other side. It was probably lucky for the doctor that he let Celty open the door, since Shizuo might have done something to him.

"Couldn't you have been a little faster?" He decided to ask, but no answer came from the dullahan and he walked in with a sigh. "Where's Shinra?" When Celty pointed to the room where he normally had his check ups he went over there and opened the door.

Inside Shinra was busy with getting everything ready, it was clear that the doctor had either been doing something else before this or he had forgotten that the two of them were coming. "Shinra, you better not have forgotten that we were coming." Izaya said with a smile, but it was clear that he was actually pissed off at the doctor.

"Of course not!" Shinra said while he held his hands up in defense, but Izaya didn't believe anything he said.

"You clearly forgot." Izaya said with a sigh. "Anyway, can we start the check up or do you need to get more things ready?" He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, so he hoped that they could start right away.

"We can start right now." Shinra said. "Just take your shirt off and lay down." Normally they would have started with the blood pressure, weight and other things, but Izaya was glad that they would first start with the ultrasound.

That's why he took his shirt off and laid down on the table looking to Shinra to see what the doctor was doing. Shizuo had sat down beside him and was also looking towards the doctor.

"Alright, this might be cold as you probably already know." The doctor said and put the gel on the raven's stomach before picking up the probe and pressing it on the stomach.

Shinra moved the probe around a bit before stopping when he had found the child. "Here is your child." The doctor said and pointed to the small form on the screen. "Everything seems to be fine." And when he said that he put up the sound.

A fast heartbeat was soon filling the room and Izaya felt relief come over him when he heard it and with the relief came the tears. He tried to hold them back, but of course the hormones wouldn't let them.

He felt Shizuo grab his hand and squeezed it a bit, letting him know that he was there. Izaya was grateful for it, but the relief he felt when he heard his child's heartbeat was just so overwhelming.

He knew he was only 10 weeks, but hearing the heartbeat helped a lot. He really needed this right now. All the nerves he had been having the whole day or better said the whole week were finally gone and it just made him feel so relieved.

He kept laying there while listening to the heartbeat and looking at the screen, even though the child inside him was still not that big it was still there.

xxx

Once he was satisfied, Shinra helped him clean up and did the rest of the tests before he let them out.

Now that they were outside he knew that Shizuo would need to go to work, but it was clear that the blonde wasn't ready to let him go home alone.

"I will be fine Shizu-chan, just go to work, Tom is probably expecting you soon." He said and he saw the blonde still doubting him, but nodded anyway.

"Fine, make sure to call me if something happens." He said and then walked away. Izaya watched him before heading further into Ikebukuro. He wasn't planning on going home yet, he felt like walking around for a bit.

It was still hot and he craved some ice cream to be honest. He might as well get some and maybe he could go to some other stores too.

The ice cream shop was soon found and he walked up to the counter. "Can I have some chocolate ice cream?" Normally he wouldn't have chosen this kind of ice cream, but it was clear that the child thought otherwise right now.

The woman nodded and prepared his ice cream. Meanwhile Izaya started looking around and subconsciously he started to rub his stomach. Since it was hot he wasn't wearing his jacket and the shirt he was wearing was quite tight, so it wasn't really a surprise when the woman said something.

"How far along are you?" She asked to which Izaya looked back at her to see her smiling ready with his ice cream.

"Only 10 weeks, so I still have some time to go." He said and accepted the ice cream, before handing her the money.

"That's great, come by again." And when she said that Izaya left while eating his ice cream. He was wondering where he could go now, since he didn't really have a plan. He didn't really want to go home and he would need to pick Hikari up after school, so he might as well stay here till it was time for that.

When he finished his ice cream, he noticed that he had ended up at a baby store. He didn't know if he had gone there on purpose, but now that he was here, he might as well go inside.

"Welcome." Greeted the woman behind the counter once he walked inside. He only nodded before he started looking around.

They still had stuff from when Hikari was small, but he had enough money, so it wouldn't hurt to give the child his or her own stuff. It was just a question of what to get him or her when he didn't know the gender.

"Are you looking for something specific?" Another woman then the one behind the counter had come to him. He didn't really know what he wanted to get, so he shook his head.

"Ah no, not really." He answered and then turned his head back to the stuffed animals in front of him.

"First child?" It was clear that the woman was trying to talk to him and maybe even sell something to him. He was also wondering if she knew he was the one pregnant or that she thought that he was becoming a father.

"No, my second. I already have a girl of six years old." He thought he saw surprise on her face and he wondered if she was going to comment on it.

"So you already have a girl?" At that Izaya nodded. "What do you want this one to be?" He honestly hadn't thought about that yet.

"Haven't thought about that yet, but a boy might be nice." He answered and then found a red fox between the stuffed animals. That might be a good one, it could be for both genders too. "I'm taking this one." He said when he grabbed the stuffed animal.

"Of course, that's a great choice!" She said and helped him to the counter where he paid for the stuffed animal before heading out of the shop.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Chapter 19! It took me longer than expected, but from now on I should be able to post everyday again. Anyway enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Opening the door to the apartment, Izaya walked in together with Hikari. He had picked her up from school and now they were back home. Currently he was 12 weeks pregnant and it was the end of june. Soon it would be summer vacation and that would mean that Hikari wouldn't need to go to school.

It had gotten hotter too during the past few weeks and he didn't like it. It made him even more tired and dizziness also came more easily. Luckily the morning sickness had almost completely stopped, so that wasn't bothering him anymore.

He had started wearing lighter clothes and with it, his bump became more noticeable through his clothes, even though it was still quite small. People hadn't asked him about it yet, but he felt their gazes on him. Especially when he picked up Hikari, the other parents just wouldn't stop staring.

"Mama?" Hikari's voice took him out of his thoughts and he looked at his daughter to see her holding a paper.

"What is it?" He asked, but as an answer the paper got given to him. He took it into his hands and read it over. It was an invite for a parent-teacher meeting. Probably just to discuss how it was going with Hikari. Now it was just a question of when it was, since normally they would give it at least a week ahead.

His gaze scanned the paper and landed on the time and date that stood there. His eyes widened for a moment and he looked at his daughter with a questioning look. "This says it's tomorrow. How long have you had this paper?" Oh great, now he had to prepare for tomorrow. He hoped Shizuo would be able to get off from work, since he didn't really want to go there alone.

"Ah, you see…" But Hikari trailed off after that. Izaya sighed, it was clear that she had had it for a while.

"You forgot to give me?" Izaya asked with a sigh to which he received a nod. "Fine, I just hope that your father can get earlier off from work for this."

"Sorry mama." Hikari said and came closer till she was able to give him a hug. Izaya patted her head and then bend down carefully to her eye level.

"It's fine, just make sure to tell me earlier next time, alright?" A nod was all he received before he got hugged again and this time he wrapped his arms around the small body.

They stayed like that for a while and just when they broke the hug Izaya heard the door opening behind him.

Turning around he noticed that Shizuo was the one who had opened the door, which meant he was back early from work.

"What are you two still doing here?" The blonde questioned while he looked at the two of them.

"Just hugging for a moment, nothing more." Izaya said with a smile and walked further into the apartment. "Shizu-chan, do you think you can get early off from your work?" He hoped that Shizuo could, but Tom might want to keep the blonde the whole day.

"I can ask, but why?" Izaya kept smiling at the blonde and made sure that Hikari was gone before he answered.

"I kind of forgot to tell you that tomorrow is a parent-teacher meeting." He could see Shizuo staring at him in disbelief.

"And you only tell me now!?" The blonde yelled. Izaya tried to keep smiling but it was harder than he expected, since it was clear that the blonde was quite angry.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot alright?" He knew he wasn't one to forget things easily, but he honestly hoped that Shizuo would believe him. It was better than letting Hikari take the blame for it.

"Fine, don't forget next time." Shizuo sighed before grabbing his phone and dialing a number. "Hey Tom… I kinda need to leave work early tomorrow… Yeah, it's a parent-teacher meeting… I know, but Izaya somehow forgot to tell me… Thanks, I will see you tomorrow then." And with that he hung up on his boss.

"Are you going to make it?" Izaya asked when the conversation was finished. He didn't know what he would do if he had to go alone.

"Yeah, Tom said it was fine, since it's something important." Shizuo said and then started making his way over to the kitchen. "I will make dinner tonight, you should just get some rest." Izaya smiled slightly at that.

xxx

Izaya was on his way to the school. Luckily they had gotten a time just after school would end, so they wouldn't need to wait too long. He would meet Shizuo at the school and when it was time they would go together.

It was another hot day and he had opted for light clothing, which meant that it would be visible that he was pregnant. That was if someone looked at least. He just hoped that he wouldn't get too many comments on it.

He had gotten better at talking about the fact that he was intersex, but if a lot of people kept asking, even he would feel uncomfortable.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at the school and to his surprise Shizuo was already waiting for him. "Hey, Shizu-chan!" He called while he walked over to the blonde. "I see that you got here already?"

"Yeah, Tom let me go a bit earlier than I expected." Shizuo said with a small smile. "How was your day?" The blonde mostly asked this in the evening, but it was clear that he was trying to distract himself.

Izaya smirked when he noticed this and couldn't help but ask the blonde about it. "My day was fine, a bit tiring, but fine." He decided to answer first. "Are you nervous?" He saw Shizuo stiffen and he knew he had been right.

"Only a bit, this is the first time after all." He said and Izaya could see him trying to smile, but it just came out as a nervous laugh.

"It will be fine and otherwise I will know enough about her to talk about." He had researched everything he could about Hikari's teacher and he could use it if he wanted.

"Don't use it, we're only here to talk about Hikari not to make her life worse." Izaya started pouting at those words.

"But I know so much to talk about!" He complained, but before he could say more they heard the bell ring. "Seems like it's our time to go inside. We should be the first." He said and watched the blond nod before making his way inside the school.

He had been to the school a lot of times, but inside he hadn't been that often. Better said he had been here only a few times. Children were walking around while they made their way to the right classroom. He at least remembered where his daughter's classroom was.

Once at the room he knocked on the door, since Shizuo might knock it down in his nervousness. He noticed that it had gotten worse now that they were in the school.

"Come in." As soon as they got permission they opened the door and walked inside to see the teacher sitting at her desk. Hikari wasn't here, but Izaya had been expecting that.

"Ah, Tsukiya-sensei. Thank you for having us." Izaya said with a bright smile while he walked over to her. He could see her gaze going to his stomach for a moment, but it didn't seem like she wouldn't be saying anything about it yet.

"Nice to see you, Heiwajima-san, Orihara-san." She was at least keeping it formal enough. "Please sit down." While saying that the teacher pointed to the two chairs in front of her desk.

Izaya looked at Shizuo for a moment before sitting down. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He knew the teacher should be leading this conversation, but he felt like doing it himself.

"I would like to know too." Shizuo added in. They could see the woman was not used to this, since she started fumbling with the papers in front of her.

"This is not your first time doing this right?" Izaya couldn't help but smirk at her when he saw how much she was struggling.

"Of-Of course not!" Izaya wanted to laugh at her for stuttering, but Shizuo was glaring at him, so he composed himself. "I just wanted to talk about how it was going with Hikari-chan."

"Then start talking." Shizuo was definitely covering his nervousness by acting impatient, but Izaya decided not to comment on it.

"Ah, sure." Couldn't this teacher be better prepared? Izaya sighed and waited for her to start. "She's doing really well with her schoolwork and she's clearly smart." Izaya scoffed at that. As if he didn't know that already. She was his daughter after all.

"Don't tell me what I already know. How is it going at school with her?" She had never told him about any friends, so the teacher might be able to tell them about it.

"Ah, about that. She's mostly be herself. That was something I wanted to talk to you two about." The teacher said carefully and Izaya could see that she was scared of them. It didn't help that Shizuo had started to frown and would look like he was angry.

"Do you know the reason for that?" Izaya asked calmly. He had decided that it would be better to get serious.

"The other kids don't really talk to her and she hasn't been trying herself either." So now she was accusing his daughter of not doing anything about it herself.

"So you're saying she should do more herself too?" Izaya was not happy that the other kids were avoiding his daughter. He had hoped that she would have at least had one friend.

"She could try to talk to the other kids more." Izaya glared when that was said. He really didn't like this teacher at the moment.

"Isn't it your job to make sure they get along?" He was keeping himself from yelling, but he felt like he was getting angry. He needed to calm down. "Shizu-chan can you handle this? I need to go to the toilet." With that he stood up before even looking if Shizuo nodded or something else and walked out of the room.

Once outside he took deep breaths and made sure to calm down. He had unconsciously started to rub his stomach, he wasn't nauseous, but it calmed him down some more.

"Hey you!" Izaya realised he had closed his eyes, so he opened them to look at the two women who were standing not too far away. "How far do you want to go with this?"

Izaya frowned. He didn't really know what the woman meant. "What do you mean?" He asked and walked closer to the two of them.

"I meant acting like you're pregnant. There's no way you can be." Izaya frowned turned into a glare when he heard this. He kept a hand resting on his stomach while he reached for his switchblade with the other.

"I am not acting, since I really am pregnant." Izaya stated as calmly as he could, but inside he was fuming. How dare they accuse him of faking the pregnancy?

"As if, you're a man, you shouldn't act like that girl's mother." Izaya tried to stay calm. He shouldn't get angry at these women. "There's no way you're a good mother for that girl. You're even lying to her telling that you're the one who gave birth to her."

Izaya snapped at those last words. He had his hand already on his switchblade and was ready to pull it out when he felt a hand stopping his arm. Looking behind him he saw Shizuo standing there.

"Oi, you two!" He said angrily. "How dare you accuse him of those things?" Shizuo growled this part.

"A-Ah, we're sorry, but w-we really d-don't believe him." Izaya still wanted to cut them, but Shizuo kept holding his arm.

"If you want prove it's right here." And with those words he grabbed the raven's shirt before lifting it till above his stomach. Izaya's eyes grew wide and he tried to pull his shirt down again, but the blonde kept it lifted.

"Shizu-chan, don't pull it up like that!" Izaya looked to the women who were staring at him now as if they had seen a ghost.

"A-Ah, s-seems w-we were w-wrong after all." One of them said and then they suddenly walked away.

"Why did you do that?" Izaya said, while pulling his shirt down.

"Just show them, that's the easiest way." Shizuo answered. Izaya chuckled at the answer.

"You're really simpleminded, aren't you?" Izaya sighed and then looked back to the classroom. "Do we need to go back there?"

"No, we don't. I handled it like you asked, so let's pick Hikari up and go home." Izaya couldn't agree more. He really wanted to go home now.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Chapter 20! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

To say Izaya was relieved now that he had gotten into the second trimester was an understatement. He was 14 weeks pregnant now and summer vacation had just started, which meant that Hikari didn't need to go to school.

He felt more secure now that he had gotten into the second trimester, but there was still some uncertainty inside him. He still had a long time to go after all and he knew there were a lot of things that could still go wrong.

He had been talking with Shizuo about going somewhere during the summer vacation and they had decided to let Hikari choose. Now the only thing they still had to do was to ask her and hopefully it wouldn't be too complicated what she wanted to do.

Shutting his computer down he went to where Hikari was sitting with Shizuo at the couch. The two of them were watching a show on the tv. Izaya hadn't been following what, so he didn't really know what it was about.

"What are you two watching?" He asked while he said down carefully beside Shizuo. He didn't really want to know, but he needed something to start the conversation.

"Just some show." Shizuo's answer came, which made Izaya sigh. He had hoped to grab Hikari's attention, but it seemed like he failed.

"Hikari?" With this the girl did turn to look at him from her show, but it was clear that she wanted to keep watching it. "How would you feel about going on a vacation next week?" Suddenly he got the full attention of the girl and he saw a bright smile appearing on her face.

"That would be great!" She exclaimed and Izaya couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face too. "Where are we going?"

Izaya let his gaze travel to the blonde when he looked questioningly at him and Izaya nodded to the blonde, indicating that he could tell her.

"Your mother and I want you to decide where we're going." Shizuo answered the girl and the both watched as she got a thoughtful look on her face.

After a bit of silence her face lit up again and a small nod came. "I wanna go to the beach!" She exclaimed. Izaya didn't know how to answer to that for the moment. Somewhere he had hoped that she wouldn't choose that.

There was no way he would have chosen that himself, since he was pregnant at the moment and this meant that he wouldn't be able to swim. If he had been a full woman it wouldn't have been a problem, but this would definitely pose to be a problem.

"That's a great idea!" Izaya got taken out of his thoughts by Shizuo's enthusiastic voice. "I can teach you how to swim then."

"Mama? Do you not want to go to the beach?" Izaya looked at Hikari's questioning look and he forced a small smile on his face.

"Ah, no of course not. I would love to go to the beach. I just won't be swimming, alright?" There was no way he could wear a swimsuit and swimming shorts were also not going to work, since he already had a noticeable bump.

"Why not? We could swim together then!" How could his daughter be so happy? He tried to keep his own smile up, but it was getting harder with the minute.

"I'm not going to wear a swimsuit, so I can't swim. I'm fine with wearing a dress for this one time though." What was he even saying? "But I don't have any dresses, so I need to get some and we also need to buy swimwear for you."

"Let's go shopping tomorrow then." Shizuo said. Izaya could tell that the blonde was trying to see how he really felt, but Izaya just kept smiling and nodded.

"That's a good idea. Let's do that tomorrow then." He just hoped that Shizuo wouldn't try to make him buy a swimsuit or something like that. He just wanted some dresses.

xxx

The next day Izaya found himself in a shop with all kinds of clothes. It had a women's section, a men's section and also one for children. It had all kinds of swimming wear, but also dresses and other clothes.

Taking a deep breath, he decided that it was a good idea to first look for Hikari, since it might get harder to find him a good dress. He was planning to keep it simple, but the problem was more that he had to find the right one to fit him.

"Hikari, let's go look for a swimsuit for you first." He said, but he saw his daughter already running to that section.

"Seems like she was already planning to." Shizuo said with a smile and then the two of them followed their daughter to the children's section.

"Are you getting new swimming shorts for yourself?" Izaya decided to ask the blonde.

"Yeah, I kind of need new ones. No idea where my old ones went." The blonde admitted while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Then we need to find something that suits you." Izaya said with a smile, while he started looking between the children's swimsuits.

He didn't really know what Hikari would want for a swimsuit, but he decided that he may as well look for something. The color could be anything, since Hikari did wear almost every color.

Red would be a nice color, but pink might work too. Izaya grabbed a few swimsuits from those colors and went over to his daughter to see that she had also gathered some and had given them to Shizuo to carry.

"Hikari, I found some too, is there one you like?" He asked. The price was not the problem, so she would just be able to choose the one she wants.

"I have a few here, but I want to see how they look first." She said while pointing to the three pieces Shizuo was carrying and then came over to him to look at what Izaya had gotten.

Izaya watched as Hikari looked through them and picked one of the red ones before giving it to Shizuo too.

"Are you ready to try them on?" Izaya asked and when a nod came he smiled. "Do you want me to go with you?" Another nod confirmed it and that's when he grabbed the pieces from Shizuo before going into one of the stalls to help Hikari change.

They tried on all four pieces, but in the end she chose the red piece Izaya had shown her. Izaya couldn't help but be happy that she had chosen that one.

"So, you want this one?" Izaya asked, just to be sure.

"Yes!" Was the enthusiastic answer. "Now it's your turn mama!" She said while walking out to where Shizuo was, already holding a swimming shorts.

"I see you already chose one?" Izaya asked. Shizuo only grunted as an answer. "Seems like I'm the only one left." He said with a sigh, before he headed over to the women's section.

There were a lot of dresses and he knew it wouldn't be easy to find the right dress. He wanted a simple dress that was light, since they were going to the beach after all, but something that would at least cover the fact that he was intersex.

That was also an important reason why he wasn't buying a swimsuit, since that wouldn't be able to cover the fact that he had something down there that a woman shouldn't have.

"What kind of dress are you looking for mama?" Izaya looked down to see that Hikari was standing beside him now, looking at all the dresses.

"Just a simple and light one." He answered while he kept walking around between all the dresses. He had really no idea where he should start with all this.

"Why don't you ask someone for help?" Shizuo offered, but this received him a glare from the raven.

"They will want to help me into the dressing room before you know it and then they will help me put it on. There is no way I will allow that." He growled. Even though he was stubborn, he knew somewhere that he would really need help with this, but there was just no way he was going to allow these people to see him without clothes on.

"Hello, can I ask you something?" He suddenly heard Shizuo say. Izaya turned around and saw the blonde talking to a female clerk. "We're looking for a simple and light dress to go to the beach with for my partner." Izaya's eyes widened and he wanted to stop the blonde, but the woman was already coming his way.

"I'm assuming it's for you miss?" She asked and all Izaya could do was nod. The woman's eyes were clearly scanning him and he kept as still as possible. Soon the eyes rested on his stomach and a smile appeared on the woman's face. "How far along are you?" She asked gently.

Izaya was still staring at the woman when she had asked the question. "Ah, I'm 14 weeks at the moment." Shizuo and him had decided to tell people after all once he was in the second trimester.

"Let's find you a dress then." The woman said with a smile and grabbed Izaya's arm before taking him around through the dresses. The woman was quite enthusiastic with her job and showed him all kinds of dresses.

In the end he ended up carrying all kinds of dresses and now he was shoved into a dressing room. This was really fast paced for him, but he guessed that her choice hadn't been so bad. He had liked quite a bit of them when he saw them. Now it was just a question if they would look good on him too.

He was glad that the woman had left him alone in the dressing room, so he slowly took off his clothes and looked at his reflection in the mirror for a moment. The bump was really visible if he wasn't wearing any clothes, even though it was also visible while he was wearing clothes now.

He rubbed his stomach for a moment before finally grabbing the first dress and slipping it on. He had been worried that the dresses wouldn't fit, since he didn't have any breasts, but it seemed like the woman had taken that into account.

The dress had a strap on both shoulders and reached till just beneath his knees. He watched himself in the mirror and he couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. He really wasn't used to wearing this, he couldn't even remember if he had ever worn a dress before.

He heard the curtain move a bit and he turned around a bit panicked, but when he saw Shizuo's face he relaxed. "Don't just come in like that, you scared me." Izaya said.

"You was taking your time, so I was wondering if you had put one on or not." Shizuo said, but let his eyes go over Izaya's form. "That dress looks good on you." He complimented with a small smile.

"Are you sure? It feels a bit weird, since I'm not used to this." He said and turned around for a bit before turning back to the mirror. "I guess it looks fine."

After that he tried on the other dresses and in the end he bought a few of them. He would need more than one after all. He hoped that the vacation would go fine and that nothing would go wrong at the beach.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Chapter 21! This took longer than expected, sorry for that. Anyway, enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

"Hikari, are you done packing you stuff?" Izaya asked the girl while he walked into her room. Today was the day they would finally leave for the beach. They would go by car, even though they normally didn't really use it. They had bought one just after Hikari was born, but using it inside Ikebukuro just didn't work, so it was left unused most of the time.

Shizuo had even gotten a driver's license just after they had bought the car since he didn't have one and Izaya was glad for it now. He really didn't feel like driving to the beach himself, so he would leave that to Shizuo.

"Yes, mama! I've got everything packed." Hikari said while she tried to pick up her suitcase. Izaya thought that there was no way that she would be able to lift it and wanted to help her, but suddenly she lifted it off the ground like it was nothing.

This suddenly reminded him of the fact that she had Shizuo's strength after all. He had never seen her use it before, but that suitcase should have been too heavy for a girl her age to carry.

"Be careful with carrying that. I can carry it if you want." He tried, but it was clear that she wasn't planning on giving it to him.

"You shouldn't carry anything heavy mama." She said and then walked out of the room while carrying the suitcase. Seems like Shizuo had at least told her that Izaya shouldn't carry anything too heavy. Which meant that those two were definitely not going to let him carry anything this vacation.

Once downstairs he saw that Shizuo and Hikari had put all the suitcases at the door. "Do we have everything?" Shizuo asked him when he walked over to them.

"We should have, I packed everything we might need and Hikari packed her stuff too, so I think we're ready." He said, going over everything in his head. He wasn't wearing a dress yet, but once they were there he would. He had booked a hotel room for the three of them, so they would go there first before they would go anywhere else.

"Alright, let's get these into the car then." Shizuo said and grabbed as many stuff as he could carry. Hikari picked up her own suitcase and started to follow her father. Izaya looked at the stuff that was left and decided that it couldn't hurt to carry one of the lighter bags.

"Izaya, you don't need to carry anything." Shizuo's voice suddenly said and Izaya scowled at the bag he had wanted to carry.

"I should be able to carry something light." He pouted, but he knew Shizuo wouldn't let him carry anything.

"Just leave it to me, I will be back in a bit for the rest." He heard once more before it got silent. The blonde had probably gone into the elevator with Hikari, leaving him alone to wait for them to come back.

A sigh escaped his lips while he walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. He knew he shouldn't help carry the stuff, but he couldn't help but want to help. When he had been pregnant with Hikari he didn't really feel like this, but now it was different, since he let his daughter carry the stuff he couldn't and it made him feel a bit guilty.

He buried his face in his hands while he closed his eyes. It was too silent in the apartment while the two of them were gone. He felt helpless, since he wasn't allowed to do anything and he really wanted to help.

While he kept his face buried in his hands he heard footsteps coming back to the apartment and he expected them to stop and pick up the rest of the bags, but when they started approaching him he looked up to see Shizuo looking at him with a worried look.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Izaya could see that Hikari was standing behind her father where the bags were.

"Yeah, just tired." He lied with a fake smile on his lips. Shizuo looked at him skeptical, so he decided to push the blonde to carry the rest to the car. "You should carry the last of the bags to the car, so that we can leave." Izaya said and he saw Shizuo hesitating before the blonde finally picked up the last bags and carried them down to the car. Hikari stayed behind and walked over to her mother.

"Are you really fine, mama?" She asked and Izaya just nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm really only tired." He said and then slowly stood up when he saw Shizuo walking back into the apartment. "Shall we go then?"

He didn't wait for the other two to answer and just walked out of the apartment. Hikari followed right behind him and they waited till Shizuo had locked the door before they headed down with the elevator.

In front of the building, the car was already waiting and Izaya smiled a little. They were really going on a vacation after all, even though he wouldn't be able to do everything it was still a vacation with their family.

He noticed Shizuo walking in front of him and watched as the blonde opened the door for him on the passenger side.

"You didn't need to open the door for me." Izaya said, but said down in the car anyway. He couldn't deny that he was tired, but he would still have been able to open the door on his own.

"Just let me do this." The blonde answered before closing the door. After this he heard the blonde help Hikari into the back of the car before he headed to the driver's side and sat down.

Izaya closed his eyes as soon as Shizuo had started the car and while the blonde drove he soon fell asleep.

xxx

"Izaya, wake up!" He felt himself get shaken softly, but the only response he gave was a groan. He wanted to sleep a bit longer. "Izaya, wake up, we have arrived." This time he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times while looking at Shizuo.

"Already?" He mumbled while he turned his head to look out the car window and immediately he was greeted by the beach. There was no doubt that they were already here.

"Yes, we are, let's check into the hotel, alright? Hikari really wants to go to the beach." Shizuo said and Izaya nodded before getting out of the car slowly.

He had made sure to choose a hotel that was close to the beach, so it would be easier to get there from the hotel.

He walked into the hotel, followed by Shizuo and Hikari. Once inside he made his way over to the reception desk.

"Hello." He greeted the man behind the counter.

"Good afternoon." The man said. "What can I help you with?"

"I reserved a room for a week under the name of Orihara Izaya." He said and saw as the man started looking on his computer.

"That's right, a room for three people with two bedrooms, right?" He asked as he looked at the two adults before him.

"That's right." Izaya answered and looked down at Hikari for a moment, since it was clear that the man behind the reception desk hadn't seen her.

"Alright, your room number is 506. This is your key and we hope you have a pleasant stay here." The man said and then gave Izaya the key.

Izaya turned around to the two who had been waiting and he smiled. "Let's get to the room first and then we can bring up the luggage." He said while he walked to the elevator and pressed the button.

"Mama, can we go to the beach after that?" He could understand why Hikari couldn't wait to go to the beach.

"Sure, but today we're only going there to watch, alright? Tomorrow you can start swimming with your father if you want." Izaya answered. It was already later in the afternoon after all, so it was better to not do too much today. At least for him that was. Even though he had slept in the car he still felt tired.

Once at the room he opened the door and the three of them walked inside. They arrived into what would be like a living room, with three doors leading to other rooms. Two were bedrooms and the last one was the bathroom.

"There are two bedrooms and one bathroom. Besides that this is like a living room and it even has a tv if you want to watch something." Izaya said. He could see that the two of them were looking around and soon Hikari went over to a door and opened it to see that it was the bathroom.

It was quite a big bathroom. It had a bath and a shower, so you could choose which one to use.

"The bedrooms should be about the same, so it's fine if you choose which one you want Hikari." He watched as the girl nodded and opened the two other rooms, before going back to the first room she opened.

"I will take this one, you two can take the other one." She said and then walked into the room. Izaya smiled while he saw her looking around the room.

"I hope she will like it here." Izaya said while he walked over to the sliding doors that led to the balcony which was attached to the room. From the balcony you could watch out over the sea.

"She will, don't worry about it." Shizuo said while he walked up behind Izaya and slid his arms around the raven from behind and let his hands rest on his stomach.

"You should get our stuff from the car." Izaya said while he turned around in the blonde's arms and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Since you won't let me help, you will have to carry it." He said with a smirk.

"I know and this time I will do it myself, just make sure to keep Hikari here." Shizuo said and then let go of the raven while heading over to the door. "I will be back in a bit." With those words he left the room.

Izaya decided that it might be a good idea to go see what Hikari was doing in the bedroom she had chosen.

She had left the door open, so Izaya walked right into the room and saw the girl lying on the bed fast asleep. A soft smile appeared on his lips while he walked over to the bed quietly. Hikari must have been tired from the car trip and she might not have slept well last night from the excitement.

He sat down on the bed careful not to wake her up and started to stroke her hair. He watched her sleeping till he heard a knock coming from the door opening.

He turned his head from his daughter to see Shizuo standing there. Slowly standing up from the bed he walked out of the room together with the blonde. He could see that Shizuo had brought all their stuff here, but hadn't put it away yet.

"Was she sleeping?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, she must have been tired." Izaya said while he grabbed one of the suitcases and opened it. This was the one where he had put the dresses in that he was going to wear while being here. It would make things easier and it would give them less questions.

"She didn't sleep in the car, unlike you who slept as soon as we had left." The blonde said with a smile.

"I was tired, alright?" Izaya said while he started to put the clothes into the closet in their room. Shizuo grabbed his own suitcase too and started to do the same.

"I know, you can sleep as much as you want." Shizuo said. He walked over and embraced the raven while kissing him. "You carrying my child after all, so it's more than normal to get tired."

"Yeah, yeah, just finish packing and then we can see what we will do." Izaya said while he got out of the arms and started placing more of his clothes in the closet.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Here is chapter 22! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

"Mama! Papa! Wake up!" Izaya groaned when he heard the voice of his daughter calling to Shizuo and him and snuggled closer to Shizuo, while trying to go back to sleep. He really didn't want to get out of bed yet, but it seemed like his daughter had another idea.

"Wake up! Let's go to the beach!" Oh right, they weren't home. Izaya still didn't react though, but he had felt a shift beside him, indicating that Shizuo was planning to get out of bed. Izaya clung to his shirt though, telling him to stay down.

He could hear Shizuo sigh and then his hands got pried away from the blonde's shirt and soon the warmth left him alone in the bed. A small groan escaped his lips while he slowly brought his hands up to shield the light from getting into his eyes. It was just too bright.

"Izaya, try to wake up. I will get us some breakfast." Shizuo said, but Izaya didn't react, instead he pulled the blankets over his head, trying to shield himself from the light.

"Izaya, I meant it! Do I need to get you out of there?" He could tell that Shizuo was getting annoyed, so he pulled the blankets down again.

"Fine, just give me a few minutes." He said and waited till the two of them were gone before he slowly sat up in bed and looked around the room. The bed had been comfortable to sleep in, but he still preferred the one he had at home. It was not like this one had given him back pains, but it still felt different.

He got out of bed and out of the room to see that Shizuo and Hikari were already sitting on the couch watching tv while waiting for breakfast.

"I will go shower quickly." Izaya said while he grabbed a dress from the closet and headed into the shower. He should be able to take one before the food came.

After he had undressed he turned on the shower and stepped inside carefully, making sure not to slip.

He let the water fall on him and made sure it soothed his muscles before getting out again. He dried himself and then picked up the dress. This would be the first time he would be wearing it outside of that shop.

He took a deep breath and slipped it on. Once he was sure that it was put on right he turned to the mirror and looked at how the dress looked on him. It fit quite nicely and was a bit looser from his waist down, but it did nothing to hide the fact that he was pregnant.

Making sure he was ready, he walked out of the bathroom to see Shizuo and Hikari still sitting on the couch. "Is breakfast still not here?" He asked which made the two of them look at him. He could see Shizuo stare at him without giving an answer. "Shizu-chan?" This seemed to snap the blonde out of his thoughts.

"They should be here any moment." He answered and just then there was a knock on the door. Before Shizuo could stand up, Izaya walked over to the door, since he was the closest and opened it to a man pushing a cart which probably held the food.

"Here's your breakfast, please enjoy your food." The man said before leaving again.

"What did you order?" Izaya asked while he lifted the lid and saw pancakes underneath it. "I should have known you would order pancakes." He said with a sigh, but got some anyway. The blonde was lucky that he was craving sweet stuff at the moment.

xxx

After breakfast it was finally time to go to the beach. Hikari was wearing her swimsuit underneath a light dress and was already at the door waiting for her two parents to follow her out the apartment.

"Wait for a moment, Hikari." Izaya said when he saw that his daughter was ready to go out the room. "Shizu-chan, are you sure you want to carry everything?" The blonde was wearing swimming shorts and a shirt.

"I'm fine, just open the door for me." Shizuo said as he made sure that he had a good grip on everything. He was carrying a bag, which contained blankets, towels, sunscreen and books, so that Izaya had something to do while he said on the beach. He was also carrying a container with drinks and a parasol, so that Izaya would at least be able to have some shade where he would stay on the beach.

"Fine, don't complain when it goes wrong." Izaya grumbled before moving to the door and opening it to let Shizuo and Hikari through.

"Papa, I can carry something too if you want." He hoped Shizuo wouldn't allow Hikari to help him, even though she had the strength of her father, it just wasn't right to let the girl carry the stuff.

"I'm fine, you don't need to help me." Shizuo answered and started walking to the elevator. They took the elevator down and then left the hotel. It was lucky that the hotel was this close to the beach, since they were almost immediately there when they got out of the hotel.

It was quite busy on the beach, but soon Shizuo had found a spot for the three of them. Placing all the stuff down, he grabbed the parasol and put it into the ground, far enough so that it would keep standing there. Izaya grabbed the blankets and spread them underneath the parasol in the shade.

"Papa, can we go and swim now?" Hikari asked. Izaya could see the blonde hesitate, but Izaya just smiled.

"You can go after you put on some sunscreen, same goes for you Shizu-chan." He said before grabbing two bottles of sunscreen, handing one over to Shizuo while keeping the other himself. "Hikari, come over here, so that I can put it on."

Hikari pouted for a moment, but complied anyway and walked over to her mother till she was standing before her. Izaya helped her out of her dress and started rubbing the sunscreen on her body. Once he was sure he had covered everything he gave his daughter a smile.

"You're ready to go!" He said and looked at Shizuo to see he was done too and had already taken of his shirt and put back the sunscreen too. "Have fun!"

"We will!" Hikari said while smiling brightly while grabbing her father's hand and dragging him to the water. Izaya watched them go for a bit, before he grabbed a book and made himself comfortable while he started reading. While he was reading he made sure to keep watching the other two. He didn't want to lose them out of sight.

He was almost halfway through the book when he heard footsteps approaching him. Izaya looked up from his book to see two guys standing in front of him, blocking his view from Shizuo and Hikari.

"Can I help you?" He asked while he made his voice a bit higher, he was expected to be a woman after all.

"We noticed that you were sitting alone and we wondered if you would like to do something with the two of us." Were these guys really trying to hit on him? Izaya glanced behind him to see that Shizuo was glaring at the two guys and Izaya couldn't help but smirk at that.

"What makes you think I'm alone?" He asked them while he put his book down on the blanket beside him.

"You have been sitting here alone for a long time." Was that really the best they could come with?

"I'm not alone you know?" Izaya said while laying a hand on his stomach, to make sure that they got what he meant. "And if you hadn't noticed it yet, my partner is currently glaring this way." Izaya said pointing behind the two guys.

The both of them turned around to see an angry blonde staring at them. Izaya could see them stiffen up and couldn't help but smirk more. One turned around and started rubbing his head. "Ah, seems like you weren't alone after all." With that the two of them almost ran away from him, while Izaya looked after them.

"Who were those guys?" Izaya jumped a little at the sudden voice of Shizuo and looked up to see the blonde standing there, but without Hikari.

"No one important, where's Hikari?" Izaya asked while he tried to look passed the blonde to see his daughter.

"She's building a sandcastle with another girl." Shizuo said while he sat down beside Izaya. He knew the blonde could have stayed with Hikari, but it was clear that he wanted to make sure that people knew that Izaya was his.

"How was the water?" He decided to ask, while he lay down on his side on the blanket, using another blanket as a pillow.

"It was nice, are you sure you don't want to swim?" Izaya shook his head softly at that question and slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to take a nap. Make sure to watch Hikari." He added while he slowly let himself drift into sleep.

xxx

Izaya didn't know how long he had slept, but when he opened his eyes, Shizuo was still sitting beside him, looking in front of him, probably watching Hikari.

Izaya slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, before looking to where Shizuo was looking. He could see Hikari there together with another girl and a sandcastle which they were giving the finishing touches.

"How long was I asleep?" Izaya asked while yawning. This seemed to grab the attention of Shizuo, since he turned his head to look at the raven.

"A bit more than an hour I think." The blonde said and Izaya nodded at that. Looking back to where Hikari was, he saw that the two girls were making their way over to them.

"Mama! Come look at the sandcastle we made." Hikari called and Izaya looked at Shizuo who nodded.

"I will stay here, so you go and take a look." With those words he slowly stood up, stretching his back for a moment. His back was stiff, clearly stating that it was not such a good idea to have slept on the blanket.

"I'm coming." He said and then walked over to the two girls carefully. The closer he got, the better he saw the sandcastle. They had done quite a good job. "It looks great." Izaya said with a smile to the two girls.

He looked the other girl over. She was probably around Hikari's age, had brown hair and was wearing a pink swimsuit. "Have you made a friend?" He decided to ask. He was an informant after all and he definitely wanted to know who his daughter was interacting with.

"This is Chiyo, she lives in Ikebukuro!" Hikari said with a bright smile. Izaya was surprised that Hikari had found someone who was probably living quite close to them.

"Nice to meet you Chiyo." Izaya said while smiling at the child. "How old are you if I may ask?"

"I'm 7 years old, madam." The girl answered and Izaya couldn't help but be happy that he had been right about the age being close to Hikari's.

"Would you two like something to drink?" At that both girls nodded and so Izaya let them to where Shizuo was sitting. "You already met Shizu-chan right?" Izaya asked the girl.

"Yes," The girl answered and sat down on the blanket, together with Hikari. "Shizuo-san it was right?"

"You only told her your first name Shizu-chan?" Izaya said with a smirk while he handed the two girls some lemonade. "My name's Orihara Izaya and this here is Heiwajima Shizuo." Izaya introduced them properly this time.

"I could have introduced myself." Shizuo grumbled, but smiled at the two girls sitting in front of them.

"Chiyo, I'm becoming a big sister!" Hikari suddenly said with a big smile.

"That's great!" The girl said with a small smile. "I have a little brother, he's 3 years old at the moment." Izaya didn't listen to the conversation the girls were having, but was instead looking at a couple with a boy of about 3 years old who were approaching them.

The woman looked a lot like the girl, so he could already guess that this must be her parents.

"Chiyo? You could have told us you were going here." The woman said as soon as she was close enough.

"Mama!" The girl stood up from where she sat and walked over to the woman. "I made a friend!" Izaya smiled at the enthusiasm of the girl.

"I'm sorry, I asked if she wanted something to drink." Izaya said while standing up, so that he could face the two people. He noticed Shizuo did the same and as soon as they were standing he heard a small gasp coming from the woman.

"Heiwajima Shizuo? And then you must be Orihara Izaya?" The woman asked while she stared at the two of them. Great, his daughter made one friend and now this woman recognized them for who they were?

"That's right, does that matter?" He hoped it wouldn't matter, since he didn't want his daughter to lose her first friend because of their reputation.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Here is chapter 23! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Izaya kept looking at the two adults in front of him. Trying to see if he could notice anything about them. They might be hostile of them after all or scared even, but as much as he looked he couldn't see that in them.

"Ah sorry, I was just wondering, nothing more." The woman apologized quickly. Izaya felt himself relax when he heard those words. "Never expected to see the two of you here."

"Never thought to see someone from Ikebukuro here either." Izaya said and placed a small smile on his lips. "It seems like our daughters were getting along quite well." He added.

He was happy that Hikari had finally found a friend and he was glad that the parents weren't planning on ruining it.

"That's right, we're staying here for another few days, so maybe they can meet each other a few more times?" The woman proposed.

"That would be great, we will also be here till the end of the week." Izaya said and then smiled at his daughter. "Hikari, you can play with Chiyo during our vacation if you want."

"Really? I can?" She asked while her eyes lit up.

"Yeah you can." Izaya said with a smile.

"Can we play now? Maybe at our hotel room?" She really wouldn't stop asking questions, but it was fine for Izaya.

"Sure, if it's fine with Chiyo's parents too." Izaya said while looking in their direction. "You're free to come too." He added.

"Of course we would like that." It was clear that the woman was doing all the talking, but he was also doing it for Shizuo.

"Alright, let's go then. My back's a bit stiff from staying in one place for too long." Izaya said while he stretched his back a bit.

"How far along are you?" Izaya blinked a few times before looking at the woman. He noticed that Shizuo had started packing the stuff back into the bags, so that he could carry everything.

"I'm 15 weeks at the moment." Izaya answered. "Soon I will probably be able to feel him or her move. It was like that with Hikari at least." Izaya couldn't help the smile from appearing on his face.

"I know what you mean, I had it with my two children too. It's really great when you feel them kicking for the first time, but when they do it when you're trying to sleep it's not so good." The woman said and Izaya couldn't help but grin at that.

"Yeah, I know. Hikari kept me awake at night too and then the cravings would come in the middle of the night too. Shizu-chan wasn't that happy to get them every time." Izaya said.

"Oh the cravings, those are hell too. The morning sickness was worse though." Izaya could only nod in agreement to that.

"That's true, morning sickness is just hell. Throwing up every single day and not even being able to keep anything inside is just hell. Luckily I haven't had it for a few weeks now, so I think I'm over it." He said.

"Oi, Izaya. Are you two coming?" He suddenly heard Shizuo's voice.

"Seems like they're waiting for us." The woman said and Izaya nodded his head while the two of them walked behind the other group.

xxx

Once in the room, Izaya went over to one of the couches and sat down in it. He got followed by the woman, which reminded him that he hadn't asked her name yet. "Could you tell me your name?" He asked. "Since you already know ours."

"Ah, of course. We should have introduced ourselves too." The woman apologized and Izaya smiled kindly indicating that it was fine. "My name's Aiko and my husband's name is Haru and our son's name is Ryota." Izaya nodded.

"Nice to meet you Aiko," He said. "I hope we can get along fine, since it seems that our children will be meeting each other a lot." That was at least his plan, since the lived in Ikebukuro it wouldn't be much trouble to let them meet each other.

"Of course, I would like that too. What grade's your daughter in?" Aiko asked. They hadn't talked about that yet. Izaya only knew how old Chiyo was.

"She's in first grade and she will become 7 in september." He answered and looked to Hikari for a moment, who was showing Chiyo the stuff she had brought with her.

"Ah, Chiyo's also in first grade, she became 7 in May." That would explain why she was in the same grade, but yet already 7 years old.

"What school goes your daughter to?" Izaya decided to ask, they might be in the same school after all, but not in the same class.

"She's going to the school at the edge of Ikebukuro, close to Shinjuku." Aiko said and Izaya couldn't help but grin at that.

"Hikari goes there too, she's in class 1-2, in which class is Chiyo?" This would be great if they were in the same school it would be easier for them to meet.

"She's in 1-3, which explains why they hadn't met yet." The woman said and Izaya saw a gentle smile appearing on her face.

"Hikari!" Izaya called out and when he saw the two girls looking in his direction he continued. "You're in the same school as Chiyo, seems like she's in class 1-3." Izaya saw Hikari's face light up and immediately the two girls started talking about it.

"Seems like we will be seeing each other more than expected then." Aiko said and Izaya nodded at that.

"Seems like it indeed, it's at least easier to let them meet this way." He added and then turned his attention back to where the two girls were playing.

xxx

It took quite a while before the family was gone and Izaya felt really tired after that. They had even gotten dinner for all of them, so now it was quite late.

Hikari was practically asleep while sitting on the couch and Izaya knew he himself wasn't that far of too.

He saw Shizuo walk over to Hikari and pick her up, before walking to her room. Izaya smiled softly at the sight and then laid down on the couch, closing his eyes.

He softly rubbed his stomach while he felt himself slowly falling asleep. It seemed like someone had another idea though, since suddenly he felt a small kick where his hand was rubbing.

Surprised he opened his eyes and stared down at his stomach before a smile appeared on his face. He waited for a bit and when another kick came his smile only grew bigger.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Shizuo's voice got him to look up from his stomach and he motioned for the blonde to come over.

Shizuo did as he was asked and frowned a little when his hand was grabbed and placed on the raven's stomach, but then he too felt the kick and a smile appeared on his face too.

"Seems like Hikari went to sleep too early." Shizuo said while he slowly rubbed circles on the place where the baby was kicking.

"She can feel tomorrow." Izaya answered before yawning. Even though the child had kicked, he was still tired. "I think I'm going to sleep." He said and slowly got off of the couch. "Are you coming too?"

"I will stay here a bit longer." Shizuo said. Izaya only nodded before he headed to the bedroom to get his much needed sleep.

xxx

The vacation went just fine and soon it was already the last full day they would be here. Tomorrow they would go back home.

So today they would have to make the best of it. Chiyo had already gone home with her parents yesterday, so they wouldn't be doing anything with them today.

Izaya was currently sitting on the couch, while Shizuo was in the bathroom taking a shower. Hikari was still sleeping, so it was waiting for her to wake up and then they would go into the town to buy stuff, probably only souvenirs.

The door to Hikari's bedroom opened and Hikari walked out, already fully dressed. "Mama, are we going soon?" She asked and Izaya couldn't help but laugh at that. "Mama! Don't laugh!"

"Sorry, it's just that I hadn't expected you to come out all ready to go." Izaya said while he smiled when she came towards him, climbing beside him on the couch.

"Is the baby kicking?" She asked. Since she knew she was able to feel it she kept asking if the baby was kicking again, but most of the time the baby wasn't and it wasn't now either.

"The baby's quiet at the moment." He answered with a small smile and ruffled her hair for a bit.

"I just brushed that!" She complained, but Izaya didn't stop. "Mama! Let go!" Hikari tried to get away from him, but Izaya made sure to keep ruffling her hair.

"Izaya, stop pestering her." Shizuo's voice suddenly said, which made Izaya stop and pout at the blonde.

"But Shizu-chan, her reaction is just too cute to stop." He complained while standing up and walking to where he was standing.

"You don't like it when I ruffle your hair either right? So why would you do it to her?" Shizuo countered, but Izaya kept pouting.

"I just don't like it being done to me, but I like doing it to Hikari." He heard Shizuo sigh. The blonde was clearly tired of his reasoning.

"Let's just go to town." Shizuo said and Izaya's smile fell when he said that.

"Fine," He growled and then walked out of the room. "This is our last day after all and we need to buy souvenirs." He said and waited for the other two to follow him.

Soon they were in town and now it was only to find a good shop to get some stuff. He would get something for his sisters and Shizuo would probably want to get something for Kasuka. Shinra would probably complain too if he didn't get anything, so they should probably get him something.

"What should we get as a souvenir?" Izaya asked out loud to the other two. "We need to get something for Mairu, Kururi and Kasuka and maybe Shinra and Celty too."

"Something simple is fine." Shizuo answered.

"Are we really getting something for Celty?" It was clear to him that Hikari wanted to get something for the Dullahan.

"Yeah, we are, you can choose it if you like." Izaya said and then finally walked into a shop that seemed to have souvenirs. "Just choose anything you would like to give."

"Alright!" Hikari was soon disappearing into the shop, looking for a souvenir, Izaya watched her go with a small smile and then started looking himself.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Here is chapter 24! I'm busier lately, so I will be updating once every two days now, writing a chapter a day is something I don't have time for everyday, so that's wh I will keep it to one chapter per two days. Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

"Aunt Celty! Uncle Shinra!" Hikari called while knocking on the door. She had been quite impatient and left her parents behind her while she had ran up to the door.

The door opened quite quickly and Shinra appeared while looking down at the girl. "Ah, Hikari! Are you alone?" He asked.

"No, she isn't." Izaya suddenly said while he came walking over. "She just decided to run ahead on her own." Izaya had wanted Shizuo to go after their daughter, but he had wanted to stay with him.

"Hikari, you shouldn't run off like that." Shizuo scolded the girl, who looked down at her feet.

"She was just happy to see us, don't be so hard on her Shizuo." Shinra said and then smiled down at the girl. "Celty is inside." The girl understood what he meant and went inside immediately.

"She can be a bit tiring sometimes." Izaya said with a sigh, but a small smile was on his lips. "I guess that's how children are."

"Never thought I would hear you say that." Shinra said while smiling brightly at the informant.

"You should be used to it by now." Izaya scoffed and then went passed Shinra into the apartment. They weren't here for a checkup this time. They had decided that today was a good day to pay Shinra and Celty a visit and to give them their souvenir from their vacation.

"Aunt Celty, we brought a souvenir for you!" Izaya could already hear Hikari talking to Celty. "And I made a friend too!"

Izaya walked into the living room, just as that last part was said. "Do you want to give them their souvenir?" Izaya asked while he held the bag which contained the souvenir.

"Yes!" Hikari said and came over to her mother, getting the bag and then bringing it over to Celty. "You may open it."

Hikari had chosen what to give them and that's also the reason why Izaya had let her give it to the dullahan.

Celty unwrapped the souvenir and soon a small statue of a horse came out of it. Izaya hadn't really been surprised that Hikari had chosen it, but it had not really been a souvenir for where they went on vacation. Hikari had just not wanted to choose anything else.

"It's beautiful!" Celty had typed on her pda. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Hikari said with a bright smile and accepted the hug the woman gave her.

"You said you made a friend?" Shinra asked while he finally came into the living room with Shizuo. What the two of them had been doing together was a mystery to Izaya, but he didn't feel like asking honestly.

"Yeah, she lives in Ikebukuro too and she goes to the same school." Hikari told them enthusiastically about how she had met the girl and what they had done during the rest of the vacation.

xxx

Shizuo watched Izaya go inside the apartment, before turning to Shinra. "Did you do what I asked you to do?" He asked the doctor, when he stepped inside the apartment and had closed the door behind him.

"Yes, I did!" Shinra said with a bright smile. "Seems like it's possible and I have official papers that say it too." Shinra continued.

"Is that true? So we can get married?" Shizuo asked hopeful. He had asked Shinra to find out if he and Izaya could get married. They had been together for years now and Shizuo honestly wanted to spend the rest of his life together with Izaya, it had just been the question if they could even get married, since same sex marriage isn't allowed.

"Yes, the loophole is that he's intersex, so the government won't see it as same sex marriage." Shinra explained. Shizuo slowly nodded, he could understand what the doctor was saying.

"Can you give me the papers, so that I can show them to Izaya once he starts to question it." Shizuo asked.

"Sure, are you planning to ask him soon?" Shinra asked and that bright smile was still on the doctor's face.

"I first need to get the engagement ring, now that I know that we can get married and then I will ask him, I just need to think of when." Shizuo said. "I don't want the wedding to be while he's pregnant, since Izaya might feel uncomfortable like that, so it will probably be in spring next year."

"That's a good idea, but you really need to discuss this with Izaya and you need to ask him first too." Shinra said while he handed the blonde the papers. "So just get that ring and ask him, Celty and I can take care of Hikari for a night if you want to do anything special."

"Thanks, now I just need to think of what kind of ring." Shizuo said with a frown on his face. "I don't want to choose one that he won't like."

"Just choose the one you think will suit him." Shinra said. "Celty or myself can go with you if you want or choose someone else to go with you, maybe ask Tom?"

Shinra had a good point and Tom might not be a bad choice for this. "Tom is a good idea, I will ask him tomorrow at work.

xxx

The next day Shizuo had left home for work. Izaya and Hikari had both been asleep and since it was still summer vacation he had decided to let them sleep.

He was quite nervous while he was walking to where he was meeting with Tom. He was going to ask the man to go and buy an engagement ring with him after all.

The ring would make everything more real and that made Shizuo nervous. He didn't even know how nervous he would be when he would finally propose. Would he even be able to get the right words out or would he stumble over them?

Looking up ahead he saw Tom already waiting for him and Shizuo was almost ready to turn around when his eyes met Tom's and he couldn't just go away now.

"Shizuo! Good morning." The man said and walked over to him.

"G-good morning, Tom-san." Shizuo cursed himself for stuttering on a simple greeting. This was probably a dead giveaway for his nervousness.

"Something the matter Shizuo?" Why was Tom so good at reading him? Or was he just that obvious?

"Ah, I want to ask you something, Tom." Shizuo said while rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"And what might that be?" The man asked, while looking Shizuo over, trying to see what the blonde was thinking.

"Can you help me buy a ring?" Shizuo asked carefully. Maybe the man didn't want to help him with it.

"What kind of ring? A present?" Maybe he should have been a bit more specific.

"An engagement ring." He said quietly. Why couldn't he say that out loud? Tom's face lit immediately up.

"Are you finally asking Izaya to marry you?" Tom's smile was growing wider with the minute.

"Ah yeah, I had Shinra find out if we can and now that I know we can I'm planning to ask him." Shizuo said while a slight blush appeared on his face.

"That's great! Let's get that ring right now, alright? Work can wait." Tom said and was already walking away before Shizuo could complain.

"Fine." Shizuo mumbled and walked after his boss. He had no idea where a jewelry store was if he was honest, so he just let Tom take him to one.

"Let's start here, if you don't find anything you like here we can go to another." Tom said, before opening the door and leading the blonde inside.

Shizuo looked around at all the jewelry. He knew a lot of them must be expensive and even with the money he had been saving he wouldn't be able to buy it. He knew Izaya had the money for it, but he wanted to buy this ring with his own money.

"Shizuo? The ring's are over here." Tom's voice suddenly called him and Shizuo walked there to see a lot of rings on display.

There were all kinds, with big stones, small stones or no stone at all. There was also a difference in the metal that was used.

"Can I help the two of you?" A clerk asked and Shizuo looked up at the woman to see her suddenly opening her eyes wide in surprise. Great, she had already recognized him. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to go to a jewelry store in Ikebukuro.

"We're looking for an engagement ring. This guy here is going to ask his partner to marry him." Tom answered for him.

"What kind of girl is she?" The woman immediately asked, making the assumption that Izaya was a girl, but Shizuo had already expected this.

"Too much to tell, I'm just looking for a simple ring." Shizuo said, not really wanting to tell anything about Izaya and just wanted to buy the ring.

"A simple one sir? It's an engagement ring." The woman said, which made Shizuo growl.

"Ah, sorry, his girlfriend doesn't like anything too special, so he just wants something something and practical." Tom said, but it was clear that Shizuo's mood had already taken a turn for the worst. "Try to stay calm Shizuo, we're here for a ring, so just look through them and if you don't like anything we can go somewhere else."

Shizuo took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before he looked to Tom. "Fine, but we're looking ourselves." Shizuo said while glaring at the woman.

"Sure, sorry miss, but it seems like he wants to look for himself. We will call someone when we've decided." Tom said with a small smile.

Shizuo was glad when the woman finally left alone and he could give his attention to the rings for the first time. He definitely didn't want something with a big stone, a small one could be possible, but just a simple ring without a stone was fine too. He didn't want a thin one either, since that would be too fragile for someone like Izaya.

There were so many rings that he just couldn't really find one he liked. He skipped the ones with a big stone, since that was something he didn't want, but it was now a question what would be good.

Tom kept his mouth shut during the whole process, since he wanted Shizuo to choose on his own, but when it didn't seem like the blonde could make a decision he decided to say something.

"Izaya already has two rings right? They're quite simple, so you might want to choose one with a small stone in it, so that it will be a bit different. Maybe a ruby, since Izaya's eyes are red like a ruby?" Tom suggested.

Shizuo thought about it and he honestly didn't think it was a bad idea. "Which ring did you have in mind?" He decided to ask him.

"Hm, you honestly need to choose yourself, but here are some rings with a small red ruby." Tom pointed to the rings at his side and Shizuo immediately came over to look at them.

A simple silver band with a small red ruby caught his eye. It wasn't thin like he had seen most rings to be and the ruby was definitely not too big. "I would like to see that one." He said to Tom.

"Sure, miss can you show us this one?" Tom asked to the same woman who came over and took the ring out to show it to the two men.

It was really perfect, Shizuo turned it around in his hands and looked at it. It was perfect. "This is going to be the one." He said.

"May I ask what your girlfriend's ring size is?" The woman asked. Shizuo gave her everything she needed to know.

"Alright, the ring will be done in a week, we will let you know when it's ready to be picked up." The woman said. Shizuo nodded and then turned to Tom.

"We should get back to work then?" Shizuo said.

"Sure, we still have some work to do." The man said and with that the two men left the jewelry store.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Chapter 25! Enjoy reading it and please review

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Shizuo had gotten the ring a week later, but now he needed to find the right time to propose. He had been too nervous to do anything for the past few weeks, so before he even knew it a few weeks had passed and he still hadn't proposed.

Izaya was now 20 weeks pregnant and it was already august. He had thought about different ways to propose to the raven, but he still hadn't made a decision yet. Hikari also needed to go somewhere if he wanted to do it, since he would want it to be just the two of them.

Shinra had offered to take Hikari for a night, but that might be a bit too suspicious and knowing Izaya he might catch on to something and that was not what Shizuo wanted to have. He wanted to surprise the raven.

Maybe he should just ask Shinra and Celty to take Hikari for a night and hopefully it wouldn't alert Izaya. Shizuo was ready to grab his phone when the front door opened and Izaya and Hikari walked in together.

The girl had gone to play with Chiyo and Izaya had wanted to pick her up on his own. Shizuo had wanted to go with him, but Izaya had told him that he would be fine.

"We're home!" Shizuo couldn't help but smile at the greeting.

"Welcome home." He said while walking over to them and giving Izaya a small kiss on his lips.

"Papa! I'm going to sleep over at Chiyo's tomorrow." Hikari's voice suddenly came and Shizuo looked down at his daughter. This was a good opportunity, since this meant that Hikari would be gone tomorrow. Suddenly he got nervous. This meant that he would propose to Izaya tomorrow, at least that was his plan and this was a good moment to do it.

"That's great, have fun alright?" Shizuo did his best to smile normally, but he was getting more nervous with the realization that he would really do it tomorrow. "Why don't you start packing the stuff you will need?" He suggested. He might as well ask Izaya now to go to eat somewhere tomorrow evening.

Normally he would have chosen for Russia Sushi and he knew they also made sushi that was fine for Izaya while he was pregnant, but was that really a good place to propose. It was at least a place that the both of them liked to go, so it might not be such a bad idea.

Hikari had nodded and headed up the stairs leaving the two of them alone now. "Are you really fine with her sleeping over?" Izaya suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, it has been awhile since we've had time for the two of us after all." Shizuo said and smiled gently at the raven. This should be a good approach right?

"So you want to do something with just the two of us?" Izaya said while a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah, maybe go out to eat and maybe do something after that." Shizuo admitted while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"'Something after that' huh?" The smirk had only grown wider on the raven's face. "I'm wondering what you would want to do after eating~"

"Where would you like to go to eat tomorrow?" Shizuo ignored the last comment the raven gave him and decided to just get straight to the point.

"We could go to Russia Sushi, we both love that place after all and we can take a private room, so we won't get disturbed." Izaya said, but Shizuo knew that he meant that they would be able to just be themselves without anyone judging them.

"Sure, so that's decided. We're going to Russia Sushi tomorrow." Shizuo said and a smile did appear on his face now, even though it might seem a bit nervous.

xxx

The next day came too soon and Shizuo was only getting more nervous with every passing minute. He tried to hide it from the raven, but he was sure that Izaya should be able to notice how nervous he really was.

It was just that the raven didn't say anything and that made Shizuo wonder if he even noticed how nervous the blonde was.

"Shizu-chan, we're here." Izaya's voice interrupted his thoughts and Shizuo looked to the building to see that they had arrived at Russia Sushi.

"Let's go inside then." Shizuo said and waited for Izaya to go first before he followed. He didn't see Simon standing outside, so the russian was probably inside.

Once inside, the russian stood there to greet the two of them already. "Izaya! Shizuo! Come here to eat?"

"Yes we have, do you have a private room for us?" Izaya asked while he looked around the restaurant. It was quite busy, so he hoped the russian still had one left.

"We have one left, follow me." The russian answered and led the two of them to one of the private rooms.

"Thank you Simon." Shizuo decided to thank the russian. He watched Izaya carefully sitting down on one end of the table and then sat down on his side.

"I will come back in a bit to take your orders." Simon said before leaving the two of them alone in the room.

"What are you getting Shizu-chan?" Shizuo had thought to just get the usual, but it might not be such a bad idea to try something else either.

"I was thinking the usual, you're taking the sushi that's safe for pregnant people right?" Shizuo asked while looking at the raven.

"Yeah, I would have liked to take ootoro, but that will have to wait." Izaya said with a small pout, but Shizuo could tell that it was not a serious pout.

"Are you going to trade this baby for ootoro too?" Shizuo asked while smiling at the raven.

"If you don't want that to happen, you shouldn't bring ootoro to the hospital." Izaya countered.

"Oh? So you don't want me to bring ootoro for you?" He could see Izaya's eyes widening and then the raven shook his head.

"No, I would be happy if you brought that for me." Izaya said while nodding his head.

The door to the room got opened and the both of them looked to see Simon walking in with two cups of tea, placing one in front of both men.

"Have you decided what you want to eat?" The man asked.

"Yeah, the usual for me and for Izaya the pregnancy safe stuff." Shizuo answered for the both of them.

"Ah, of course." Simon said while looking to Izaya with a bright smile on his face. "I will give Dennis your orders." With that the russian left, leaving the two of them once again alone.

"I'm going to the toilet for a bit." The raven suddenly said and slowly pushed himself up from the ground before making his way out of the room, leaving Shizuo alone.

Shizuo let out a sigh, since he had felt really nervous during all of this and he was happy that Izaya had left for a bit. It was still the question though when he was going to propose. It was probably best to first eat, but it was the question how to approach the raven then.

He put his hand in his pocket and noticed that the box with the ring was still there. He hoped that he would be able to eat through his nerves, since it would definitely be suspicious if he couldn't

His thoughts got interrupted when the door slid open again, revealing Izaya followed by Simon with the sushi.

"Seems like I'm back just on time." Izaya said while he said down at the table again. Simon followed him and placed the sushi on the table.

"Here's your sushi, enjoy eating it." The russian said before leaving the two of them alone again.

"Did you plan to come back with Simon?" Shizuo asked while eyeing his first piece of sushi. He really didn't feel that hungry because of the nerves he felt.

"I didn't plan it, it was just coincidence." The raven stated while he picked the first piece of sushi and started eating it.

Shizuo watched the raven eat without taking any of his own pieces. Thoughts about when the right time would be kept going through his head and he wondered if now would be a good time or if he should wait and try to eat some.

"Shizu-chan? Why aren't you eating?" Of course it would be clear to the raven that he wouldn't be eating.

"Ah sorry, I was just thinking." Shizuo said before picking up the first piece and eating it. He tried to seem as calm as possible, but he knew he failed when he looked at the raven's face.

"Shizu-chan, what's wrong?" Shizuo knew he couldn't hide it for long, so he might as well do it now.

He stood up from where he was sitting and made his way over to where Izaya was sitting. He could see the confused look on the raven's face, which slowly changed into realization when the blonde knelt down on one knee in front of him.

"Izaya, we've been together for a bit more than seven years now and if anyone told me that we would be here like this now, I would have never believed them. Yet we are here now and I can honestly say that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Shizuo started. "So Izaya would you please marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?" He had the box with ring opened in front of Izaya and now he just had to wait for the raven's answer.

He could Izaya tear up and He wondered if he had done something wrong, but all of that didn't matter when the raven wrapped his around him and nodded slowly.

"Of course I will marry you Shizu-chan." The raven pulled back and gave the blonde the brightest smile he had probably ever given.

Shizuo couldn't help but smile too when he took out the ring of the box and placed IT carefully on the raven's finger. Once he was done with that he leaned over and kissed the raven full on the lips.

Izaya was the one to pull away and after he had done that he looked at the ring on his finger. "You have a great choice Shizu-chan, the ring's beautiful."

"Shall we finish eating?" He asked the raven. "After that we can go home." He said it in a way that made sure the raven knew what he meant would happen when they got home.

"You still have food left, I've almost eaten mine." Izaya said while turning back to his food and taking the last piece of sushi before eating it.

"I just need to finish this fast then." Shizuo said while he ate all the pieces while being aware of Izaya looking at him.

"We better pay and leave then, since you seem to get home soon." Izaya's smirk appeared and slowly he got up from the table, while Shizuo did it a lot faster. "And I will pay, this ring must have cost you quite a bit." Izaya said while looking once more at the ring.

"It's fine I can pay." Shizuo tried, but the raven was already walking out of the room to the counter.

"Simon, can I pay for our dinner?" The raven called to the man who nodded and came over. "This should be enough right?" Izaya said while giving the bills to the russian, making sure the man saw the ring on his finger.

"Oh, is that what I think it is?" Simon asked the two of them, which made Izaya nod his head and smile back at Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan proposed to me just now and now we're going back home to celebrate it." The smile turned into a smirk while he said that and he could tell that Shizuo was getting flustered.

"Izaya, don't mention that." The blonde said while blushing. He decided that it was better that they leave fast, so he grabbed the raven's hand and quickly made his way out of the restaurant after saying goodbye to Simon.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Chapter 26! Enjoy reading it and please review

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

They had made it home quite fast, probably because Shizuo didn't want to risk running into anyone else, since it had been embarrassing enough for him already.

"Why did you have to say that to Simon?" The blonde said, still blushing quite a bit.

"Why not, you're planning on it right?" Izaya smirked at the blonde while saying this. "Or were you planning to do something else?" Izaya walked closer to Shizuo, but made sure that he kept his distance, so that the blonde would have the choice.

"I was not saying that I didn't want to, it's just that not everyone needs to know it." Shizuo said, but then closed the distance between the two of them. He grabbed the raven around the waist and leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss started as something soft and short, but soon it became more heated and when Izaya felt Shizuo's tongue asking for entrance he opened his lips and let the blonde slip his tongue inside.

A small moan escaped the raven's lips when Shizuo started moving his tongue around and he felt his legs getting weak. Still they kept kissing till they needed to breath.

"Shizu-chan… bed." Izaya panted and he could see Shizuo smiling at that. If he wasn't pregnant he might have been fine with doing it somewhere else, but he knew his back was going to hurt already, so might as well make it as comfortable as possible for him.

Izaya's pants were already getting tight with the erection that was growing. Suddenly Shizuo picked him up and Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck, making sure he wouldn't fall down. He felt the blonde moving and when he looked where they were going he noticed that it was not the bed but the couch.

"I told you to do it on the bed not the couch." Izaya complained, but he knew he wouldn't be able to protest much, since the blonde was set on doing it there. There was probably only one thing he could try, even though it was a bit low. "Hikari needs to sit on that couch."

Shizuo stopped in his tracks and Izaya could tell he was thinking for a moment, but then the blonde nodded slowly and still went over to the couch, but before he laid the raven on the couch he spread the blanket and then put him on top of it.

"We can do it here now right?" It was clear to the raven that the blonde couldn't wait anymore. So a sigh just escaped his lips and he nodded.

"Fine, but I can complain as much as I want about my back hurting after this." He said with a smirk, but that soon changed into a moan when Shizuo went with his hand under his shirt, leaving light touches.

His shirt got taken off and Shizuo's shirt soon disappeared too. The blonde started kissing his neck and nipped and sucked on some places, probably leaving marks behind. Izaya just hoped that they weren't too visible.

The blonde went with his hands to the raven's nipples and started rolling them between two fingers. "Ah!" A moan escaped the raven's lips when the blonde rolled his extra sensitive nipples. It was slightly uncomfortable, but the pleasure that he got from it overwhelmed the uncomfortable feeling.

Shizuo's hands travelled down, while his mouth went to one of the already abused nipples. His tongue traveled over the bud after which he bit down softly, getting another moan from the raven.

Shizuo lifted his head for a moment and looked at the raven whose face was already flustered and his eyes were shut tight. He let his hands go down following the bump and then giving it a kiss before heading down to the raven's pants where it was clear that an erection was already there.

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself." The blonde said with a smile while looking at the raven.

"Just… get on… with it… already." Izaya panted and Shizuo took that as his cue to help the raven out of his pants and boxers. Shizuo also removed his pants and boxers, so that the both of them were completely naked.

"You're really beautiful." Shizuo breathed while he leaned down and kissed the raven once more while he let his fingers slip down to where the raven's opening was before slipping one inside.

Izaya arched his back when he felt the first finger slips inside and moaned into the kiss. Shizuo kept thrusting his finger inside and when he was sure the raven was ready he pushed in one more and kept preparing the raven till he was sure the raven was ready.

He pulled his fingers out which earned him a small whimper from the raven, but soon that changed into a moan when he pushed inside the raven again.

He waited for a moment before he started thrusting and with every thrust a moan escaped the raven's lips.

Izaya felt himself getting closer with every thrust and he couldn't help the moans escaping him. "Shizu… chan… I'm coming." He panted and soon he came, the blonde soon following after.

Izaya lay there panting, trying to catch his breath. He felt extremely tired suddenly, so he closed his eyes and passed out not long after.

xxx

Sunlight was getting into Izaya's face when he woke up. He blinked a few times and noticed that he was laying in his bed and now on the couch where he had fallen asleep. Shizuo was nowhere to be seen, but he was wearing his pajamas, so Shizuo had probably dressed him.

Pushing the blankets off of his body he stood up from the bed and went downstairs. A nice smell was coming from the kitchen, Shizuo was probably making some food.

Izaya hadn't seen what time it was, but he knew that it was probably around noon at least. He walked into the kitchen where Shizuo was making some food. The blonde was already fully dressed.

"Shizu-chan what are you making." Izaya said while he got closer to the blonde. Looking at what he was making.

"Just making some soup, I could also make some toast if you want." Shizuo answered and Izaya could now see that the blonde was indeed making the soup.

"I can make the toast." Izaya said and grabbed the stuff he would need before starting on it. It had been awhile since the two of them had cooked together like this. They mostly just did it together with Hikari.

"When are we going to pick Hikari up?" Shizuo suddenly asked.

"After lunch I guess, but I first need to shower and get dressed and then we can go." Izaya said.

"How's your back?" This got the blonde a glare from the raven beside him.

"It's hurting a bit, this would have been less if you had used the bed." He could see Shizuo looking a bit guilty. "Did you clean everything up, since then I might forgive you." A smirk appeared when the blonde started nodding really fast.

"I did, you can check and I washed everything too, so no worry for Hikari finding anything here." The blonde said.

"Good, are you done with the soup, since I am with the toast and I'm starving." The raven said while he put the plate with toast on the table.

"Yeah, I am, can you get two bowls?" Izaya did as he was asked and gave them to the blonde. Shizuo filled them and soon they sat at the table to eat together.

xxx

"Izaya, are you done? We need to pick up Hikari." Izaya frowned for a moment when he heard Shizuo's voice coming from downstairs. He had only just gotten out of the shower. Was the blonde really that impatient with picking Hikari up?

Izaya put on some clothes and then headed down the stairs to see Shizuo standing there. "I had only just gotten out of the shower." He said. "I didn't tell them a time, so it should still be fine to pick her up. I just said it would be before dinner."

"Fine, I just want to see her and tell her the good news." The blonde said with a smile.

Izaya couldn't help but smile at that. "Yesterday you were nervous and now you're happy." He teased the blonde. "I guess I can understand though. I'm really happy too."

"Do you want an engagement party?" The blonde suddenly asked. "And we also need to think about when to marry. I want to wait with that till this little one is born at least." Shizuo said.

"Engagement party would make it easier to tell everyone, so that might not be such a bad idea and marrying after I have given birth was something I had already decided on." Izaya smiled at his last words.

"We can discuss this after we get back with Hikari, I don't want to leave her out of this." Izaya hadn't been planning on that either. She was old enough to give her opinion, so it might not be a bad idea.

"Let's get her then. We can discuss afterwards." With that the both of them left the apartment to go pick Hikari up.

xxx

Ringing the doorbell they waited for the door to get opened. Izaya had been here a few times already, Shizuo had only been here once.

The door got opened by Aiko and Izaya immediately smiled when he saw the woman. "Good afternoon Aiko. We're here to pick Hikari up." He greeted the woman.

"Good afternoon to you too, Hikari is upstairs with Chiyo. Come inside and then I will call them." The woman said and Izaya followed her inside, Shizuo right behind him. "Feel free to sit on the couch while waiting."

Izaya nodded before going into the living room and sat down on the couch. No one was in the room so the other might not be home.

"I wonder what Hikari will think of our engagement." Shizuo suddenly said and Izaya could tell that he was once again nervous.

"Do you really think she will be against it?" Izaya questioned. He himself was almost sure that their daughter would accept it.

"Mama! Papa!" Hikari's voice came before they could discuss anything more. Izaya smiled when the girl came running over to them.

"Have you packed everything?" He asked her and she nodded her head. "Your father and I need to tell you something." Izaya said and he could see her look chance in one of curiousness.

"What is it?" She asked, while she looked from her father to her mother.

"Your father and I are getting married." Izaya said with a bright smile while he held his hand with the ring to let Hikari see.

"Really? You're finally getting married?" The girl was smiling brightly too now. "Can I help plan for the wedding?"

"Of course you can, we haven't decided anything yet, because we wanted you to help us." Shizuo decided to say.

"So you two are getting married?" Aiko's voice suddenly came. Izaya saw the woman walking his way before grabbing his hand and looking at the ring. "It's a beautiful ring."

"Yeah it is, I wonder how Shizu-chan could chose this so well." Izaya said.

"That's a secret." Shizuo said and then turned to Hikari. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked the girl and she nodded.

"We have a wedding to plan." She said with a nod and Izaya couldn't help but laugh at that.

"It won't be till next year you know? Your sibling needs to come first." Izaya said while rubbing his stomach lightly.

"That's fine, we can still start planning though." She said and then stood up. "Aunty, thank you for letting me stay." She thanked Aiko. Izaya was glad that he had given her good manners.

"It was a pleasure to have you here too, you're welcome to come again." The woman said.

"Next time Chiyo can come to us." Izaya said, since he found that more than fair.

"Of course, that's a good idea too." The woman smiled.

"We will be leaving then, till next time." Izaya said before standing up. The three of them left after that.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Chapter 27! Enjoy reading it and please review

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

They hadn't been discussing much yet about the wedding, but they had decided to hold an engagement party. Since Hikari's birthday is in a few weeks they decided to do it only a week later, so that it wouldn't get too close to the girl's birthday.

That's why they were now preparing their apartment for the guests that were coming. A lot of them were surprised when they heard that they had gotten engaged, but there wasn't anyone yet who was against it.

They had done the shopping already, even though Shizuo hadn't let him carry anything, but Hikari was more than happy to help her father carry some. Shizuo was finally letting her, since at first he wouldn't let her, but now that he found out that she has his strength he was more willing to let her help.

The party was in the evening, even though Izaya had wanted to do it in the afternoon, but Shizuo had insisted on the evening. He just hoped he wouldn't get too tired and it was the same with Hikari and Chiyo. They were still young and since they had invited the girl and her parents too they might leave earlier.

He could always ask them to let Chiyo sleep here, but he hadn't talked to them about that yet.

"Izaya?" Shizuo's voice suddenly came from the kitchen. Izaya had been working a bit on his computer, since he still needed to finish something, but he had been done for about 10 minutes already.

"What is it, Shizu-chan?" He asked while he shut down his computer and slowly stood up from his chair while holding a hand to his stomach.

"I wanted to ask if you're done with working, since dinner's ready." The blonde said while smiling softly at how the raven was holding a hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, I already finished. You could've just said that dinner was ready." He grumbled lightly, while he stretched his back for a moment. It was a bit sore after having had to sit in the chair for a while.

"Is your back fine?" Izaya really hated how the blonde could read him sometimes.

"Just a bit sore." He answered honestly. "Probably because of sitting in my chair for too long." He added.

"I can massage you after dinner if you want?" Shizuo offered while he put down the plates on the table. "We have some time before the guests arrive, so it should be fine right?"

"Sure, I don't really want to walk around the whole evening with a sore back." Izaya let a small smile appear, before sitting down at the table. Hikari had already been sitting there. She might have even helped her father make dinner.

"When are the guests coming, mama?" Hikari asked, while she started eating her food.

Izaya had already started eating too, but looked at her for a moment. "They should be coming in about two hours." He answered.

"Then I have to wait till then for Chiyo to come?" He should have known that she wanted to know about that.

"You might or she comes a bit later, depends on how late they will get here." Shizuo answered for him this time. Izaya could see Hikari pouting for a moment, but then went back to her food.

The three of them ate till they finished everything and Izaya waited till Shizuo was done with the dishes, since the blonde had promised him something.

"Shizu-chan, are you done?" Izaya asked the blonde when he was drying his hands. "I could use that massage now."

"Yeah, I'm done, do you want to do it on the couch?" Shizuo asked while he walked over. It was clear that the blonde was waiting for his answer.

"Sure, better than on the chair here." Izaya said and then slowly stood up before making his way over to the couch and sitting down on it, with his back away from the back, so that Shizuo could touch it easily.

Shizuo sat down beside him, facing his back. "Can you remove your shirt?" That would make it easier after all.

Izaya did as he was told and removed his shirt, revealing his upper body to the blonde. He looked down at his stomach for a moment and slowly rubbed circles into it. The baby had only kicked a few times today and was currently silent, which Izaya was a bit grateful for.

The baby hadn't held him awake at night yet, but he knew that could change anytime. He just hoped that it would let him get at least a bit sleep.

Shizuo and him had decided not to know the gender this time, since they didn't really mind which gender. They also found it nice to see Hikari speculating about what it would be.

"I'm going to start now, my hands might be a bit cold." The blonde warned, before he placed both of his hands on the raven's back and slowly started to work from the top down. Making sure that the raven relaxed at his touch.

Izaya felt the knots in his back being worked out and he closed his eyes, starting to feel more relaxed with every touch from the blonde.

He felt the blonde working down his back and slowly he felt himself leaning further into those hands. Suddenly the blonde took his hands away and Izaya who had been leaning back fell onto the others lap.

"Was it that good?" Shizuo asked the raven with a grin on his face. Izaya had opened his eyes when he fell onto the blonde's lap and pouted at the grin.

"It's your child who's making my back hurt." He said with a pout and then turned onto his side, while keeping his head on the blonde's lap. The blonde started stroking his hair and soon Izaya felt his eyes fall close.

xxx

The doorbell ringing is what woke him up and he noticed that he was no longer laying with his head on the blonde's lap, but on a pillow and he had his shirt on once again.

He said up slowly when he heard the door open. The first guests were probably here and it was better if they didn't know he had been sleeping.

A yawn left his lips while he stood up to see who had arrived first. "Iza-nii!" A too loud voice suddenly called him and he groaned a bit when he saw Mairu running towards him.

"Can't you be a bit less loud?" He grumbled, but got completely ignored when the girl grabbed his hand to look at the ring.

"Shizuo really has a good taste! The ring's beautiful." Mairu said and Kururi nodded. "So you're finally getting married?"

"That's obvious isn't it?" He said and then took his hand back. "Just get inside already." He might have said that a bit irritated, but they had woken him up from a good nap.

"Are you in a bad mood, Iza-nii?" Mairu asked and Izaya just groaned at that question.

"You two woke him up, so that might be the reason." Shizuo answered now that he had gotten back from the door where he had been talking with his brother who had come a bit after the twins.

"Ah, sorry Iza-nii, but we didn't know you were sleeping." Mairu said, but it was clear to Izaya that she wasn't that sorry about it.

"It's fine, just get to the living room, Hikari should be there." He said, before turning to Kasuka. "Good evening Kasuka. Sorry you had to see that." He smiled apologetically.

"It's fine. Can I see the ring?" The actor asked and Izaya held his hand out for the actor to see the ring. Kasuka looked at it for a moment before smiling a rare smile. "Glad to see that my brother finally had the courage to ask you."

"You should have seen how nervous he was the whole day." Izaya said with a small smile. "He couldn't even eat the sushi till he had finally proposed."

Izaya could see Shizuo blushing when he said that, but before he could tease the blonde more the doorbell rang once again.

This time it was Chiyo together with her parents. "Good afternoon." Izaya said while walking to them. "Hikari's in the living room." He told the girl and saw her walking away before he turned to Aiko.

"We didn't wake you right?" The woman asked, clearly knowing that he was looking like he had just woken up.

"Nah, my sisters already did that." Izaya said while he walked towards the living room with the woman. "One of them is really loud, so I got a bit irritated with her." He admitted and he could hear a small laugh from the woman beside him.

"Hope you didn't snap at her." Aiko said before smiling at the raven.

"I didn't, just told her to go to the living room." Izaya answered and when he was finally in the living room he noticed his sisters looking at them.

"Who's the woman, Iza-nii?" Mairu asked, clearly curious why an unknown woman was here.

"This is Aiko, mother of Chiyo, Hikari's friend." Izaya said while pointing at the girl who was now playing with Hikari. "Her husband's also here, he's talking with Shizuo."

"Nice to meet you. You two must be Izaya's sisters." The woman said while bowing down.

"Nice to meet you too and that's right. My name's Mairu and this is Kururi." Mairu said and Kururi nodded as a greeting.

Izaya went over to the couch and sat down. He was glad that Shizuo had worked out the soreness in his back, but he knew that when he stood up for a long time it might come back or his feet might hurt.

xxx

It took a bit of time, but in the end everyone was here. The party was still going on when it was almost midnight and Izaya was starting to feel tired. Hikari and Chiyo were already sleeping in Hikari's bedroom and he honestly wanted to go sleep himself, but that might be rude, since it was his party too.

"You look tired." Aiko commented. She and her husband had stayed longer, since Chiyo was sleeping, so it was fine to stay longer.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Izaya gave her a tired smile. "I'm more than used to staying up this late." That was if he wasn't pregnant, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Probably not while you're pregnant." Aiko said with a sigh. "Let's get you to bed alright? They really won't mind if you go to bed first."

"I said I'm fine and I want to stay here longer." Izaya was now pouting, but tiredness was still clear on his face.

"Shizuo?" The woman suddenly called for the blonde and soon Shizuo was with them. "I'm taking Izaya upstairs, since he looks like he could fall asleep any moment."

"Sure, need any help?" Shizuo asked, but Aiko shook her head.

"We will be fine." And with that Izaya noticed that her attention was back to him and it was clear that she wasn't giving him any choice.

"Fine, but I can go upstairs myself." He said when he stood up and made his way to the bedroom. He noticed that Aiko was following him, but he had already been expecting that.

Once inside the bedroom he grabbed his hoodie and shorts and turned back to Aiko. "I'm changing in the bathroom, can you wait here?" When he received a nod he changed his clothes in the bathroom and then went back to her.

"Are you really going to stay till I fall asleep?" He asked while looking at her for a moment.

"I thought you could use some company, since everyone is downstairs." She answered, which got her a small smile from the raven.

"I won't be much company to you once I fall asleep." He said while he said down on the bed.

"I wanted to tell you something." She suddenly said and Izaya looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked. It was probably something that she didn't want to tell everyone.

"I'm pregnant again, still only eight weeks though." She said, but Izaya's face suddenly lit up.

"That's great news, then these two won't be that much apart in age either." Izaya smiled brightly while he patted his stomach.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Aiko smiled too now. "I will leave you alone now, good night." With that the woman left and Izaya got into the bed and soon fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Here is chapter 28! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Izaya woke up the next morning, feeling a lot less tired. When he looked over to the clock he noticed that it was already 10am, but he could still feel Shizuo laying beside him in the bed. He wondered if the had drunk anything last night and if he would be hungover then.

Izaya slowly sat up in bed and looked at the blonde for a moment before standing up. He might as well make breakfast. He just needed to know if there were people that had stayed, since he might as well make breakfast for them too then.

Once he was in the living room, the only people he saw there were Hikari and Chiyo. This meant that her parents had probably stayed here too. They were probably in the guestroom.

"Good morning." He said while he walked towards them. The two girls were watching something on the tv. He couldn't help but wonder how long they had been awake though.

"Good morning mama!" Hikari said with a bright smile and Chiyo bowed her head in a greeting.

"Chiyo, did your parents stay too?" He didn't know if the girl knew, but it was the best bet he had.

"They stayed, mama's in the bathroom." The girl answered. "She was down here already, but papa's still sleeping."

"Alright, I'm making breakfast. Is there anything you two want to eat?" He had already decided that he would make a few things, since he wanted everyone to have something they like.

"Can I have pancakes?" Hikari had to be the first to answer. Chiyo seemed a bit reluctant to answer.

"Is there anything you like Chiyo?" He addressed the girl directly now, hoping for an answer.

"I would like pancakes too." The girl said a bit unsure, but this made Izaya smile softly at her.

"Alright, I will be making pancakes for you then. Seems like the little one also wants it, since I kind of want to eat something sweet." He said while slowly rubbing his stomach a little.

"Should we wake the rest up?" Hikari asked, but Izaya shook his head.

"Just let them sleep a little longer, I will first start on breakfast." He said and with those words he left the two girls in the living room.

Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed the stuff from the fridge he would need and also grabbed some pans. He was making pancakes and also some soup, eggs and toast. The soup was in case the men had a hangover. He couldn't serve them coffee after all.

Izaya decided to start with the bouillon for the soup while he also made the batter for the pancakes.

He added some ingredients to the soup after he finished the batter and then started making the rest. He could hear someone walking into the kitchen, but he decided to not turn around and just focus on the food. It could be anyone after all.

"I see you're already making breakfast?" He heard Aiko's voice from behind him. He turned his head to look at the woman when she stood beside him.

"Yeah, just some soup, eggs, toast and pancakes." He said. "Don't know if Shizu-chan drank last night, since he might be hungover otherwise."

"Ah, I know what you mean. Haru drank some yesterday, but don't know if it was enough to give him a hangover." Aiko said and then looked at the food. "Can I help you with anything?

"Can you make the toast and some tea? The rest is almost done." Izaya said while he pointed to the bread and tea he had already gotten.

"Sure, we should also wake the two men up, since they might want breakfast too." Aiko said and Izaya nodded.

"We can ask our daughters to do that if that's fine with you." Izaya said and when he received a nod he called out to the two girls.

"What is it mama?" Hikari was the first to appear in the kitchen.

"Breakfast is almost ready, can you two wake your fathers up?" The girls nodded both before disappearing. "Hopefully they're easy to wake, Shizu-chan can be hard to wake sometimes."

"Haru shouldn't be that hard to wake." Aiko said while she finished with the toast and the tea. "No coffee? It might help with a hangover."

Izaya smiled a bit apologetically at that. "The smell of coffee makes me nauseous while I'm pregnant, so no coffee." He said.

"Ah, sorry, didn't know that." Aiko apologised, but Izaya shook his head.

"Don't apologise, it's just something I'm not that happy about either." Izaya said while he put the last pancake on the stack. "Let's get this on the table before they're back."

With that the raven started putting everything on the table followed by Aiko. When they had finally put everything on the table Hikari and Chiyo walked in soon followed by two very sleepy looking fathers.

"Are you awake Shizu-chan?" Izaya decided to ask, since it seemed like the blonde wasn't really awake yet.

"Hm?" Shizuo answered, which made Izaya laugh a bit.

"I asked if you were awake, but seems like you aren't yet." With this he walked over to the blonde and helped him into a chair. "Have you drank anything last night?"

"Not much." The blonde finally responded. Seems like he had finally woken up properly.

"Aiko and I made all kinds of things, so just see what you want to eat." With those words he said down himself and took some tea and pancakes. He hadn't been lying after all when he said he was craving something sweet.

xxx

After breakfast Aiko, Chiyo and Haru had left and so the three of them were now alone again. Izaya was currently sitting on the couch with Hikari beside him. Shizuo was in the kitchen, doing the dishes. Izaya had wanted to help him, but the blonde had told him that it was fine since he had already made breakfast.

Tomorrow Hikari would start going to school again, since summer break would finally be over. "Are you excited about going to school again tomorrow?" He knew that not every child thought about it like that, but maybe Hikari did, since she liked learning new things.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired from being home all day when I'm not playing with Chiyo and now that I know that Chiyo goes to the same school it will be even better." Hikari said while smiling.

"That's true. Hope you have more fun now too, it's just too bad you're not in the same class." Izaya said.

"Yeah, but it will be fine. We will still be able to do things together." Just when Hikari finished Izaya's phone started to ring.

"Ah sorry, I have to get that." He apologised. He was definitely not happy that his phone had disturbed the talk with his daughter, but he knew he had no other choice.

Standing up from the couch he went over to his desk, before grabbing his phone and answering it. He had not looked who it was, so when he heard his sister's voice he got a bit surprised.

"Iza-nii!" He didn't really know what to make of the voice his sister was having. It sounded a little different from her normal one.

"What is it Mairu?" Why would his sister even be calling him today while he saw them yesterday?

"Ehm, don't get angry, alright?" What? Why would he get angry? "Mom and dad came here." Oh, so that was it. He hadn't seen or spoken his parents in years. They didn't even know he was in a relationship with Shizuo let alone that he had a daughter and was pregnant again. That was if Mairu or Kururi didn't tell them anything.

"And?" He asked, since they wouldn't have called if his parents had just visited them and left again, since they had done that a few times.

"They asked your address." Izaya felt his blood run cold. "We have tried everything not to tell them, but in the end we were forced to tell them, sorry Iza-nii!"

Izaya had been listening, but his mind was already thinking about what to do. His parents were probably on their way here, so how was he going to explain everything. He could always act like he wasn't home, but knowing his parents they would come back another time.

"So they're on their way here?" Izaya asked as a confirmation, since if that was true he would need to prepare Hikari and Shizuo for what was to come.

"I think they are, they left immediately after we told them the address." Izaya let out a sigh while he slowly rubbed his stomach. The baby had started kicking, probably sensing it's mother's unease.

"Alright, I will see how to handle them when they're here, thank you for warning me." With that he hung up and placed his phone back on the desk while he kept rubbing his stomach trying to calm the baby down.

"Who was that?" Izaya looked up to see Shizuo sitting beside Hikari on the couch. The blonde was looking a bit worried and Izaya couldn't blame him.

"That was Mairu, my parents are coming here." He decided to just tell them. They wouldn't have much time after all before they arrived. "They don't know anything about us or Hikari or the fact that I'm pregnant again, so I hope everything will go alright."

The baby was still moving around and Izaya honestly wanted the baby to be quiet for now. He really had too much to think about. "I haven't even spoken them for who knows how many years and now they suddenly decide to come and see me?"

"Izaya? It will be fine, we just need to explain to them and then it should be fine." Shizuo tried, but Izaya looked at him like he was crazy.

"You really think it will be fine? How do you think I'm going to explain to them that they have had a granddaughter for almost seven years?" He knew he could blame it to the fact that he hadn't seen or spoken to them for years, but they would probably ask him why he hadn't told them or at least let Mairu or Kururi tell them.

"Izaya, just calm down for now, we'll just see how everything goes." Shizuo said and then turned to Hikari. "There are some people coming over in a bit, please be nice to them, alright?" Izaya was glad that the blonde hadn't told her yet who were coming.

Before he could say anything more though, the doorbell rang. Izaya took a deep breath and rubbed his stomach a bit more before walking over to the door. It was probably the best if he opened it after all.

Taking another deep breath he slowly opened the door to see both of his parents standing there. They were looking a bit older than he remembered, but that was to be expected.

His parents looked surprised for a moment though. "Mairu already called, so what do you want?" Izaya tried to act as normal as possible, but he knew it was obvious to them that he was pregnant. They knew he was intersex after all.

"We wanted to see how you were doing after all these years." His mother was the first to respond. "Seems like we've missed a lot." Izaya didn't miss the glance to his stomach.

"Could we come inside?" This time it was his father who asked. He really wanted to send them away, but in the end decided to step inside.

"Fine, come in then." He said while he waited for the two of them to come in before he closed the door.

He followed them to the living room where they suddenly stopped. Izaya knew what had probably caused it, so he walked around them to the two people who were sitting on the couch while looking in their direction.

"Mom, dad, this is Shizuo my fiance and this little girl is Hikari my daughter." He introduced them. He looked at their faces to see a shocked expression, but he had to do something else.

He turned to Hikari and then smiled at the girl. "Hikari, these two people are my parents, in other words your grandparents." Izaya said. He saw the girl look at him for a moment before looking at the two people unknown people in the room.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Here is chapter 29! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Izaya was feeling nervous while it kept silent for a while. His parents were looking a bit shocked at what he had just told them and it was clear that Hikari didn't really know what to do.

He didn't know how Shizuo was reacting to all this, but he hoped the blonde was taking it well enough.

"So…" His father was the first to speak. Izaya didn't know if he had expected it, but he guessed he was at least grateful that he broke the silence. "You're saying you have a daughter and you're getting married?"

That was what he meant yes, but it seems like it took some time for it to really sink in with his parents.

"That's right." He answered carefully while he looked at the two of them, waiting for a reaction.

"And you didn't think you should tell us?" This time it was his mother who said it. Her tone had not been upset or anything it had just been a question.

"We didn't really have any contact." Izaya knew this must sound as an excuse, but they hadn't contacted him either.

"That's no reason to hide this from us!" Izaya couldn't help the slight flinch when his father raised his voice at him. "You could have at least told us we had a granddaughter!"

Before Izaya could react to his father he heard a growl from beside him. He looked at Shizuo to see the blonde clearly pissed off.

"Oi, don't talk like that when my daughter's here." Shizuo said while he glared at the man before him. "And don't you dare raise your voice to Izaya either." Shizuo was walking closer to the man, but a hand around his arm stopped him.

Izaya had grabbed the blonde's arm, trying to stop him, since he didn't want to make this any worse than it already was. He gave the blonde a weak smile when he looked at him and then turned to his parents.

"I had hoped you would understand, but clearly you don't." Izaya's look was sad while he looked at Hikari for a moment. "I had hoped that you would be happy to have a granddaughter, but clearly you're only thinking about how you didn't know."

Izaya tried to stay calm and tried to hold back the tears, since he wasn't about to cry in front of his parents. The baby still hadn't settled down either, probably sensing his mood.

"That's not true!" This time it was his mother. She almost sounded desperate to the raven. "We are happy to have a granddaughter, it's just that we would have liked to know from the start."

Izaya couldn't help a snort from escaping his lips. "Oh and since when were you ever concerned about what I did?" His parents had never tried to contact him, which wasn't really a wonder.

Izaya had always wondered if they were happy to have a child like him. He was different after all and then came his sisters, so the probably just forgot he existed.

"It's not like you two tried to contact me either, you just left me on my own since I finished high school and never even tried to talk to me." Izaya was having trouble with holding his tears back now, but he couldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him in tears.

"That might be true, but we had no way of contacting you!" His mother raised her voice while saying that and Izaya honestly had enough. He at least didn't want Hikari to hear all this.

"Hikari, can you go to your room?" He tried while he looked at the girl with a smile he hoped was convincing enough to get her to go to her room.

Hikari was looking a bit confused, but nodded anyway, before slipping up the stairs and to her room.

"She doesn't need to see us fighting like this." Izaya said simply before taking a deep breath. "And to go back to what you said before you could have asked Mairu and Kururi. You did it this time too after all, so that's no excuse."

His parents were silent after this, clearly not knowing how to reply to that. Izaya kept his face as normal as possible, but he was still feeling nervous and a bit angry on the inside. His child moved once again, which made him unconsciously rub his stomach.

Suddenly he saw his mother's look soften and he was a bit surprised when she came towards him. Izaya was simply too stunned to do anything when he suddenly felt two arms around him.

"I'm sorry, we just want to be a part of your life, nothing more." Izaya just didn't know how to react, he just kept as still as he could while his mother kept her arms around him. He had even stopped rubbing his stomach.

"I don't know the full story, but I will give you guys two options." Shizuo's voice was clearly not completely rid of the anger, but he at least tried to stay calm. "You either walk out of here and never come back or we can work this out and you will be nice to Izaya, Hikari and the unborn child." It was clear that the blonde was serious. Izaya could tell from how the blonde was acting.

"I wanted to come here to work things out." Izaya's mother suddenly said while she let go of the raven. "Your father came with me because he felt the same."

Izaya narrowed his eyes at that. This was only his mother talking after all, his father had been the one to start yelling, so he wanted to hear it from his own mouth. "Is that true dad?"

It stayed silent for a moment before his father sighed and slowly nodded. "It's the truth, I just didn't expect to find you with a child and engaged." He admitted and Izaya couldn't help but smile lightly at that.

"You didn't think I would be in a relationship after all these years?" It was just a normal question, since he was kind of curious to know about it.

"I might have expected you to be with a woman, so this was all a bit unexpected." When his father said this his gaze went to Shizuo. "I guess this was an option too."

"Shizu-chan, can you go and get Hikari?" It should be fine now to get her back down here. This way she could properly meet her grandparents.

Izaya waited till Shizuo had gone up the stairs before he turned to both his parents. "You can sit down if you like, I will make us some tea." With that he left both his parents in the living room while he went to the kitchen to make the tea.

After he had started boiling the water he said down in one of the chairs. He closed his eyes for a moment while he leaned back in the chair. This had been tiring and he was glad that the child finally seemed to have calmed down.

He honestly wanted to go and rest for a bit, but he knew that was not possible, since his parents were probably not leaving anytime soon.

As soon as the water boiled he finished making the tea and brought the cups to the living room. His parents had sat down on the couch while Shizuo and Hikari sat on it too now. Hikari was still keeping her distance though.

Izaya placed the cups on the table before he said down beside Shizuo. It stayed silent while everyone drank their tea and it was not really a comfortable silence.

His tea was finished all too soon and he was ready to go back to the kitchen to get more when his mother started talking.

"Hikari was it?" It was clear that his mother had grabbed the attention of the girl when she looked at her and gave a small nod. "How old are you?" It was a simple question and Izaya was glad for it.

He had expected Hikari to hesitate with answering, but that was clearly not the case when the girl answered almost immediately. "I'm six years old, I will become seven in two weeks."

"So your birthday is in two weeks?" Izaya was glad that it seemed like everything was going fine. His mother was better in keeping the conversation then he had expected at the moment.

"It is! A lot of people will be coming too and I always get cake." Izaya couldn't help but laugh a little at the cake part. "You can come too if you would like."

Izaya saw his father suddenly start to choke on the tea he was having and he heard Shizuo do the same beside him. He was glad that he had finished his tea, otherwise he might have done the same.

"Is that alright?" His mother said while she carefully looked at him and Izaya gave a small nod.

"Of course it is, I want you to be there!" Hikari was clearly happy that her grandparents might come. "You can also meet my friend then."

"That would be great, we will be coming then." Izaya smiled softly at his mother when she said that.

xxx

They kept talking for a while longer and had dinner together. Soon it was time for Hikari to go to bed and so Izaya went with her, leaving the rest in the living room.

"Mama, are you alright?" The question surprised him. He never thought that his daughter would ask that.

"I'm fine, I'm glad that you got to meet them." Izaya said with a smile while he ruffled her hair.

"I'm also glad I met them and this also means more presents on my birthday!" He couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"It's still two weeks away." Izaya said and then smiled when he saw a small pout appearing on her face. "Just go to sleep and it will come sooner."

With those words he left the girl laying in her bed and exited her room. What he didn't expect was to find his mother standing outside the room. "Don't scare me like that." Izaya said after he closed the door.

"That wasn't my intension. I just wanted to see you interacting with your daughter." Seems like he got that interest from his mother after all.

"And you left dad and Shizu-chan in the living room together?" He wondered how that was going.

"I guess I did. Hopefully your father isn't too hard on him. He seems like a good guy after all." Izaya could tell that his mother was honest when he said this.

"He is and he's really great with Hikari too." Izaya said while smiling softly. "Never thought I would get together with him though before I got pregnant."

"Oh? I already thought that his name was familiar, but he's that Shizuo?" Of course his mother would remember how he was in high school with Shizuo.

"Yeah, he's that Shizuo." Izaya said and smiled slightly. "I'm still going to marry him though."

"I'm happy for you. I was honestly fine with you ending up with anyone, but I'm glad you found happiness." His mother's smile was soft and Izaya was glad that she was accepting everything he had done. "How far along are you?"

"Ah, I'm 21 weeks currently, so halfway done." Izaya said. "The c-section I'm going to have is on the 6th of january, so unless the baby decides to come earlier it will be born then."

"And you're getting married after giving birth I assume?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, we are, I don't want to get married while I'm this big" Izaya said and then started walking towards the stairs. "Let's see how the two of them are doing, I just hope Shizuo was able to keep his calm." With those words he walked down the stairs to the living room.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Here is chapter 30! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

While he walked down the stairs he kept looking in the direction of the couches in the hope that he could see what was happening there. He just hoped that Shizuo was keeping his calm.

Just as he was about to step into view he stopped when he heard his father start to talk and he made sure his mother was doing the same.

"So, you and Izaya are planning to get married?" His father asked. Izaya couldn't help but smile a little at that. His father was probably using Shizuo to get some information about him.

"That's right, we're planning to do it in spring next year." Shizuo seemed calm while saying this, but Izaya could see that he was actually nervous, but that was because he had known the blonde for years.

"Spring is a good time to marry." His father started and Izaya still stayed where he was, waiting for what the two of them would say more. "Izaya is currently carrying your second child?"

He could see the blonde stiffen when that question came and he himself could feel the ache when his father asked that question. This was after all not their second child, but someone who didn't know what had happened couldn't know about it.

It seemed like the blonde was at a loss for words. "Ah… I guess you could say that…" Shizuo had tried his best to sound normal, but he just didn't succeed with it.

Izaya didn't even know he had been crying till a small sob escaped his lips, he even surprised himself with the sound.

"Izaya? What's wrong?" His mother's voice suddenly said and it had been loud enough to alert the two males sitting in the living room.

"Izaya, did something happen?" Shizuo had come over immediately when he heard the concerned voice of Izaya's mother.

Izaya tried to open his mouth to tell them that he was fine, but only a sob escaped him. As soon as Shizuo was within reach he grabbed the front of the blonde's shirt and buried his face in his chest.

He could feel Shizuo wrap his arms around him and hold him close. "Let's get you to bed alright?" Shizuo's voice was soft and Izaya could only nod. He didn't want to face his parents right now, while he had just broken down in front of them.

He let Shizuo help him up the stairs he had gone down and into the bedroom. His parents hadn't followed them and he was grateful for that.

He had calmed down a little, enough to change his clothes at least. "Was it because of the question?" Shizuo's voice asked as soon as he had put on the hoodie.

"I guess it was." He mumbled. He slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down on it. "They don't know, so I can't really blame him for asking."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, even I didn't know how to answer him." Shizuo said and then took a deep breath. "Do you want me to tell them?"

Izaya's eyes widened when the blonde asked that. Did he want them to know? It would be fair to tell them, since they would understand then, but he knew that they might believe it if they just told them it was one of his mood swings.

"I don't know, I don't want them to feel pity, but somewhere I feel like they have the right to know…" Izaya said while he looked down at the floor. "Fine, just tell them then."

Shizuo kept silent for a moment before slowly nodding. "Alright, I will tell them. Should I send them home after we're done or let them use the guest room?"

"Just let them use the guest room." With that Izaya waited for Shizuo to walk out the bedroom before he went under the blankets and tried to fall asleep.

xxx

Shizuo took a deep breath once he was out of the bedroom. He knew that once he was downstairs he would get questions and they wouldn't be easy to answer.

He looked one more time over his shoulder to the bedroom door before he walked down the stairs. Izaya's parents hadn't left and were still sitting on the couch.

"How is Izaya?" Was the first question he got when he sat down on the couch. It was clear that Izaya's mother was worried.

"He's fine, he's asleep now." He didn't know if that was true, but it was better than to have her go to see him.

"Did one of us do something?" He felt surprised when Izaya's father was the one to ask this. It had been his question which had done it, but he couldn't have known.

"Not really." But this just caused the two of them to look at him questioningly. "It was because of the question you asked, but you didn't know, so it's not your fault."

"What do you mean it's not my fault? And which question are we talking about?" The frown on the man's face reminded Shizuo a bit of Izaya when he was frowning.

"The question if this was our second child." Shizuo had to swallow heavily before he could continue. "It's because it's not our second child, but our third." Shizuo didn't dare look at the two of them, afraid of how they would look at him. He had told them sort of and if they were Izaya's parents they should easily be able to guess.

"You third?" Izaya's mother asked as confirmation and Shizuo just nodded. "What happened?" Shizuo could tell she was careful with how she worded everything.

Shizuo took a deep breath before looking up once again to the two older people. "Last christmas we found out Izaya was pregnant with our second child." Shizuo started. "The morning sickness he had was really bad and he couldn't keep anything down while he also had no energy to do anything else but sleep." Shizuo stopped there for a moment. "He got some pills for it and it went better, that was until the day of my birthday. Izaya was 10 weeks pregnant then and everything seemed to go fine at first, but I noticed that Izaya got paler through the day. Apparently his back had been hurting and it had only gotten worse, till it was unbearable and that's when we went to the hospital." His look turned sad when he thought back on it. "That's where I got told that Izaya had miscarried and that the pain came from his body trying to expel the fetus. I had to make the decision to let them remove the fetus from Izaya."

He stopped there, returning his gaze to the ground while he felt the sadness come back once more. He had tried to cope with it and he had been doing pretty good, but the sadness was still there. He had lost a child after all.

When he heard someone sob he looked up to see Izaya's mother crying. "That's… That's so sad." Tears were freely falling down her face, while she tried to stop them.

Shizuo smiled at her sadly. "We had a hard time for a while, but slowly it got better and now we're expecting another child." He added.

"I can understand now why he would react like that to my question." Izaya's father suddenly said. "I wouldn't have asked it like that if I had known."

"That's why I said it's not your fault." Shizuo said and then stood up. "I would like to get back to Izaya, the two of you can use the guest room, it's up the stairs and at the end of the hall on the right besides the bathroom."

"Ah of course, we will see you tomorrow then." Izaya's father said and with that Shizuo left the two of them alone. He really felt like going back to Izaya.

xxx

Izaya woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He had hoped that Shizuo would still be here, but Hikari needed to go to school today, so he might already have taken her. It was just the question if the blonde had gone to work then or not.

Izaya slowly made his way out of bed and down the stairs. He was hungry and he hoped that there would be something to eat, since he didn't feel like making it.

When he got closer to the kitchen he could smell someone cooking and that made him frown, since he knew it couldn't be Shizuo since he should have still been gone from taking Hikari to school.

Walking into the kitchen he got a little surprised to see his mother making breakfast. "Ah, good morning Izaya." She said when she had heard her son come in.

"Good morning, what are you making?" Izaya wasn't really craving anything at the moment, so he would just see what she was making.

"Not much, some rice, sausages, eggs and soup. You can take whatever you want once it's done." She said and Izaya opened his eyes wide. He hadn't had that for a while for breakfast. It was almost nostalgic.

"Where's dad?" He knew Shizuo was gone, but he hadn't seen his father either.

"He has gone with Shizuo to bring Hikari to school. They should be back soon, but since they've already eaten it's just the two of us." His mother replied and Izaya slowly nodded.

He sat down in a chair at the table and waited till his mother had put everything in front of him. He wondered if this was a good idea to be left alone with her, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice.

He slowly started eating the food, while he kept looking at his mother to try and figure out if she wanted to talk about something.

"Izaya?" He looked up for a moment with a questioning look before he took the next bite. "Shizuo told us about what happened." Ah, so it was about that.

"So he did…" Was first the only answer he gave. He had hoped that she wouldn't talk with him about it, but it seems that he wasn't so lucky.

"I can understand why you didn't tell us, but you must know that I'm sorry that it happened." This was exactly what he didn't want to happen. He put down his chopsticks not really feeling like eating anymore.

"I don't need your pity." He said while he glared slightly to his mother. "We have dealt with it just fine, so I don't need your pity or anything." He knew that was not completely true, but if the blonde hadn't said anything about that it was fine.

"I was not pitying you." Izaya looked skeptical at that. "I was just trying to express how I felt." She tried.

"I didn't ask for that right?" He asked a little irritated. "It has already been months since it happened and now you try to show how you feel? That's just way too late." He knew he shouldn't act like this, but with hormones raging in his body it just wasn't as easy as normal.

He could see the hurt look in his mother's eyes and he sighed before standing up from the table. "I don't feel hungry anymore." He said before walking in the direction of the stairs. He was going to take a bath and a long one. Hopefully his parents would be gone by the time he got out.

"Izaya, wait!" He ignored his mother and just went up the stairs and into the bathroom. He locked the door and then started the bath. He really hated it when people talked to him like that. He knew he had screwed up back then, but if someone didn't even know about that they shouldn't act like they knew.

After having taken his clothes off he sank into the water and let it soothe his muscles. Baths were really good when his back was a bit sore and he wanted to have some alone time.

He closed his eyes while he leaned his head back on the edge of the bathtub and slowly rubbed circles in his stomach. A small kick was felt when he did that and it brought a small smile to his face. "Are you trying to comfort me?" Another kick was what he got as an answer and with that he let himself slowly relax in the water.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Here is chapter 31! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya's father got home to a quiet apartment. This surprised Shizuo, since he had expected Izaya to be awake and that would mean that there would at least be some noise.

After taking his shoes off he walked into the living room to only see Izaya's mother sitting there. She wasn't really doing anything except for staring ahead.

He cleared his throat before walking towards her, grabbing her attention. "Has Izaya woken up yet?" Even though the raven was pregnant he wouldn't sleep this late normally.

"He has been awake and also had some breakfast already." It was clear to the blonde that there was something wrong though.

"Where is he now?" He knew Izaya could just be showering or getting dressed, but he had a feeling that something was wrong.

"He went upstairs after we…" But that's where the woman trailed off. Shizuo looked at her and then up the stairs. "We fought." When the woman finished he couldn't help but look in surprise at the woman.

"About what? And how long has he been gone?" The raven was probably upset, so he needed to know what had made him upset.

"He has been gone for about an hour I think and we fought about what you told us yesterday." The woman wasn't meeting his gaze when she told him that.

"I'm going to see how he's doing." He decided to say, but before he could walk up the stairs Izaya's mother talked once more.

"I think it's best if we left, if Izaya still wants us to come to Hikari's birthday please let us know." How bad had the raven snapped at her that she was acting like this?

"Don't worry, I think it will be fine if you come. It's the 15th of september, so please remember." He said and then finally walked up the stairs. When he was at the top he heard the door of the apartment close.

Shizuo took a deep breath before he first walked into their bedroom, but it was clear the raven wasn't there. He was probably in the bathroom then.

Walking to the bathroom he tried to open the door, but noticed that it was locked. The raven never locked the door. Shizuo was tempted to break down the door, but instead he opted for knocking on the door and calling Izaya's name.

xxx

Izaya didn't know how long he had been in the water, but it was slowly getting colder and more uncomfortable. He still didn't want to get out though, he didn't want to face his mother right now and she was probably still in the apartment.

A knock on the door startled him and he wanted to tell the person to go away, till he heard Shizuo's voice call his name.

So the blonde was home? Did that mean that his father was also here now? "Izaya, if you don't open the door I'm going to break it down." His eyes opened wide when he heard the blonde say that.

He had forgotten that he had locked the door, so he knew Shizuo would really take the door down if he needed to. He got out of the water as fast as he could handle in his condition and made his way over to the door.

Once there he unlocked it and opened the door to see only Shizuo standing there. His body was still dripping water, since he had just gotten out and he was also naked, seeing as how Shizuo blushed for a moment.

"What do you want?" He decided to ask the blonde, since it was clear that the blonde needed something if he was threatening with taking down the door.

"I heard you had been here for an hour, so I wanted to make sure everything was fine." So it was only that? Wait, it had been an hour? Were his parents still here? "Your parents left if you are wondering."

Izaya's eyes opened wide when he heard those words. "They left?" That was probably his fault right?

"Yeah, they did. You mother told me to tell them if you still wanted them on Hikari's birthday." Did his mother really think that he didn't want her on his daughter's birthday anymore?

"Of course she can! I just didn't like what she wanted to talk about, so I went upstairs." He admitted. He hadn't meant for her to leave, even if he didn't want to face her honestly.

"That's fine, just tell her the next time that you're not angry at her." Shizuo said softly and then walked past the raven into the bathroom to grab a towel.

"You should dry yourself before you catch a cold." With that the blonde started drying him off. Izaya wanted to protest that he could do it himself, but he decided to not snap at the blonde.

Once he was dry he went to the bedroom and got dressed, while Shizuo drained the bath. "Are you alright?" When he had put the last of his clothes on the blonde had walked in and asked him this.

"Yeah, I am fine." This was a lie of course. He was feeling bad that he had made his mother leave like that, even with the things she had wanted to talk about, which made him also feel not as well as he should be.

"You're not, so don't pretend you are." Shizuo's voice was soft when he got closer and then wrapped his arms around him taking him into a hug, like he had done yesterday. "It's fine to let it out sometimes."

Izaya stayed stiff for a moment in the blonde's arms till he finally let himself relax a little and closed his eyes while he leaned against the blonde.

They stayed like that for a while, till Izaya felt like he had enough. "Shizu-chan? I'm fine now." The blonde released him as soon as he had said that.

"What do you want to do for lunch?" It was clear that the blonde wanted to change his thoughts of what he had been thinking and he was grateful for that.

"I'm fine with anything, but we can go out to eat and then pick Hikari up afterwards?" He found that a good idea, so he hoped the blonde would agree with it.

"Sure, do you have a craving for anything?" Izaya couldn't help but smile softly when the blonde asked him that.

"Not at the moment, so you can chose for once." He had been choosing a lot of the places they went to eat after all, so this time he was fine with letting the blonde decide.

"Alright, let's go then." Shizuo said and turned around. "I won't tell you what it is till we get there." Izaya pouted a bit, but then went closer to the blonde and grabbed his hand.

"This is fine right?" Shizuo blushed slightly and then nodded, before the two of them left the apartment holding hands.

xxx

After they had eaten they were now waiting for Hikari to come out of the school. Before summer break had started, Izaya's stomach wasn't really that visible yet, but now it was and he could tell that people were staring at him.

Izaya was kind of curious of what they were thinking, but it was clear that no one dared to come and ask anything. He still remembered those two women who had accused him of pretending to be pregnant and he didn't want that to happen again.

"They never stop staring." He could hear Shizuo grumble and he smiled lightly at that. He was glad that the blonde was willing to protect him.

"They won't come closer with you here." Izaya said. "They're too scared of you, you still have a reputation after all."

"As if I'm happy with that reputation, it got a bit better though since I stopped chasing you." Shizuo said.

"We could do it again to help your reputation."

"Not when you're pregnant, but maybe after that." Izaya was glad that the blonde wasn't turning it down completely. He really liked to do it sometimes after all, it was just that he could understand that it wasn't going to happen while he was pregnant.

"Izaya!" The raven turned around when he heard his name being called and he immediately smiled when he saw Aiko coming towards them.

"Good afternoon Aiko." He greeted her and Shizuo bowed his head.

"You have come with the two of you to pick Hikari up?" The woman asked. Izaya could tell that she was on her own, Haru was probably working.

"Shizu-chan had a day off and he wanted to come with me." He said.

"Haru's working sadly enough, otherwise he might have come too." The woman said with a sigh, but soon smiled when the bell rang, indicating the school had finished.

"Seems like the girls will be here soon." Izaya said while he kept looking at the school. He hoped the first day after summer break had been fine for Hikari.

"Yeah, how is the other one doing?" He looked surprised when the woman asked this.

"The baby's fine, it has been kicking a lot though." He wasn't going to say that his back and feet were hurting too, since he knew how Shizuo would be then.

"Hopefully not the bladder." Aiko said while smiling. "Mine's still quiet, but the morning sickness was not really nice."

"Ah, I know how you feel, luckily I have gone past that point." When he said the last bit he saw the two girls coming their way. He hadn't expected them to come together, but he wasn't really surprised either.

"Mama! Papa!" Hikari called while coming over. Izaya couldn't help a smile appearing on his face.

"How was your day?" He asked as soon as she was here. "I hope not too boring?"

"The classes were a bit boring, but I had lunch with Chiyo and that was fun." Hikari said.

"Got any homework?" He asked it sometimes, but he knew she could do it all on her own and had never asked him for help. He wouldn't have minded though, he would have been glad to help her.

"Only a bit, but it's easy!" She really was his daughter. He always thought that it was easy too.

"Shall we go then? Your dad seems to be a bit impatient." It was clear that the blonde was, since he was tapping his foot and glaring at people who dared to stare at them.

"Sure, see you tomorrow Chiyo!" The girl said before she walked over to her father. "Shall we go home papa?" The blonde only grunted before he let her grab his hand and then he started walking.

Izaya realised he would be left behind if he didn't go after them fast and so he said goodbye to Aiko and Chiyo before going after them.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Chapter 32! Got sick for the past two days, so this chapter is a day late. Anyway please enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Izaya felt himself waking up, but he didn't want to open his eyes yet. It still felt like it was too early and he felt tired. He snuggled closer to the warm body beside him and made sure that there was no light falling into his eyes.

A content sigh left his lips while he relaxed and tried to fall asleep again. He wasn't so lucky though, since suddenly the door got opened and footsteps could be heard coming towards the bed.

He tried to pretend to be asleep and hoped that his daughter would leave him alone. He knew it could only be her and since it was her birthday she probably wanted the both of them to get up.

"Mama! Papa! Wake up!" Izaya kept pretending to sleep and he hoped that Shizuo would get up and then he would hopefully be left alone to sleep a bit longer.

There was no movement from the blonde beside him though. Had Shizuo really not woken up from the loud voice of their daughter?

"Mama! Papa!" Izaya wanted to groan at the loud voice, but he knew that he would then give away that he was awake. He did feel movement from the body beside him now though, so hopefully the blonde would get up.

He dared to open one eye to see what Shizuo was doing. He had hoped the blonde was getting up, but instead the blonde had rolled over and just kept laying there.

"Why won't you wake up!?" Couldn't she just keep quiet? Was it not clear that he wanted to sleep some more?

"Can you shut up for a moment!?" He snapped at the girl and if he hadn't been facing her with his back he would have glared too. "I'm trying to sleep, so you either get in here to sleep some more or you're waking your father up, but leave me alone!"

He knew he shouldn't have snapped, but he just wanted to get a bit more sleep before everything would start today. It kept quiet for a while till finally the footsteps came back, but this time they walked around to the side where Shizuo was lying.

"Papa…" Her voice was a lot softer now, but it seemed that this grabbed Shizuo's attention. The blonde slowly pushed back the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why don't you go downstairs? I will be there in a moment." Izaya could hear Shizuo say. He kept his eyes closed though, since he still wanted to sleep a bit longer.

He could hear footsteps walking out of the room and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief while he snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Izaya, you shouldn't yell at her like that." Shizuo's voice suddenly sounded and Izaya opened one eye to look at the blonde.

"I'm just tired." He mumbled. "Just go downstairs with her and I will come after a bit more sleep."

He could hear the blonde sigh while he stood up from the bed. "There really is no talking to you when you're like this. Just don't sleep for too long, alright?" With that the blonde left the room too, leaving Izaya to sleep a bit longer.

xxx

He didn't know for how long he had slept when he woke up, but it was already 11am, which meant that he might have slept for a few hours after the blonde and his daughter had left him in the room.

Slowly he got out of the bed and stretched carefully for a moment, before he made his way downstairs.

Shizuo and Hikari were not in the living room for as far as he could see and that confused him, since he had been expecting them to be here. The kitchen was the next place they could be and when he walked in there he could see the two of them sitting in the kitchen eating… cake.

"I hope that's not the cake meant for the guests!?" He almost immediately snapped. He was sure he only had one cake and they better not be eating that one.

"Izaya, good to see you're awake and no this is a cake I got this morning." Shizuo said, but it was clear to the raven that the blonde was not amused with how he had reacted.

"Mama! Sorry for waking you up this morning, you can have some cake too if you want." He wondered how his daughter could not get angry at him for yelling at her on her birthday.

With a small smile he went over to where Hikari said and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday and sorry for snapping at you." After he said this he bend down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "So where is this cake? Seems like your sibling wants some." Izaya said while he could feel the baby kick in response.

"We left some in the fridge, I will get it for you." Shizuo said before grabbing a plate and putting a piece on it for the raven.

"Thanks Shizu-chan." Izaya said before he started eating the piece of cake. If he hadn't been pregnant he would probably have said no, but since he was craving sweet things it was fine.

xxx

The first guests arrived around 3pm, so Izaya did have a bit of time to prepare, but it would have been better if he had had a bit more time. Even though he shouldn't complain, since this was his own fault after all.

The first to arrive were not really surprising his sisters. They always seemed to want to come first and if Kasuka hadn't had to work he was probably with them, but he would be later, because of work.

Soon everyone had arrived except for Kasuka and his parents. He was expecting them after all, unless his mother and father decided not to come after the fight he had had with his mother.

Hikari hadn't asked about them yet and he was glad for that. He wouldn't know how to answer them after all.

Shizuo had already gone to the kitchen to get the slices of cake and the drinks. Izaya had wanted to do it, but the blonde had been faster, so that left him waiting with the other guests.

Hikari had gone to play with Chiyo while the other people talked with each other. He hadn't felt like joining the conversation, since he was still kind of waiting for his parents to arrive.

Just like it had done the last time, the baby seemed to sense how he was feeling now too and was moving around while kicking sometimes.

"Is everything alright, Izaya?" He hadn't realised he had been rubbing his stomach when Shinra suddenly asked this question.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit nervous." It couldn't hurt to tell the doctor right? He probably wouldn't guess what was bothering and everyone would find out soon enough, at least he hoped that.

"Oh? Hikari is only becoming seven you know? She isn't getting that old yet." Shinra said while smiling brightly. Just like he had expected, the doctor had decided to think something of it himself.

Before the doctor could ask anything more the doorbell rang and Izaya didn't know how fast he had to get to the door.

Opening the door he couldn't help but feel disappointment when it wasn't his parents but Kasuka on the other end. "Ah, Kasuka. Welcome." He tried to smile while letting the actor inside, but hiding the disappointment was quite hard.

"Were you expecting someone else, Izaya?" The actor just had to pick up on the disappointment he felt. Could it hurt to tell the actor? It was not like he was one to talk to others about things like that.

A sigh escaped his lips and he nodded slowly. "I was still waiting for my parents. I had a fight with my mother the last time I saw her, so I'm a bit nervous." He admitted in the end. "Don't tell it to anyone else though, since they might not be coming after all."

With those words Izaya put back on a smile and walked back to the living room and then to the stairs. Hikari had gone up with Chiyo, so he might as well tell her that Kasuka had gotten here.

Once at the room he knocked on the door and then entered to find the two girls playing. "Hikari, your uncle Kasuka is here, could you come down to greet him?"

"Of course, let's go and see uncle Kasuka, Chiyo!" The girl said before the two of them left the room and went down the stairs. Izaya followed more slowly, he didn't feel like going downstairs yet, but he knew it would be obvious if he was gone for too long.

When he was halfway down the stairs, he heard Hikari's surprised voice. "Grandpa, grandma, you're here too?" Izaya looked confused for a moment, but sped up his pace anyway, since he wanted to know if it was true what he heard.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he could indeed see his parents standing in the room. Who had let them in? Since he hadn't heard the doorbell or had he been too focussed on his own thoughts to hear it?

"Ah! There you are Izaya!" His mother said with a smile, but Izaya didn't know how to react. Wasn't she angry at him for snapping at her the last time they met? How could she smile like that?

"Didn't know your parents would come Izaya!" This time it was Shinra who said something. Izaya just didn't know how to handle this for a moment. He had expected to be the one to open the door for them, not to be taken by surprise while he left to get his daughter.

"Ah, I let them in, sorry if you wanted to do that." Kasuka's voice suddenly said and Izaya looked his way for a moment.

"Ah, no, I don't mind, I just got a little surprised." He said while he forced a smile on his face. Everyone seemed surprised that his parents were here, even his sisters, but it just didn't feel right for him yet. They acted like everything was fine and he felt like it was not.

His gaze met Shizuo's and he tried to keep the same smile for the blonde, but it was clear that Shizuo could see right through him. "Izaya, I wasn't finished with the cake yet, can you help with the last pieces?"

Grateful for the distraction he nodded before heading to the kitchen. As soon as he was there he looked to the blonde who had followed him and let his smile fall, revealing the unease and nervousness he really felt.

"Why did they have to come while I couldn't open the door?" He complained to the blonde and he could see a small smile appearing on the blonde's face.

"Kasuka didn't mean to do wrong, it just happened." Shizuo said while he walked closer to the raven and then took the smaller man in his arms.

"But I had expected to open the door for them and then my mother just kept smiling like nothing was wrong." Izaya couldn't help but let the frustration that he felt get out.

"I know, you can still talk to her though? I can even get her for you if you want?" The blonde offered and Izaya slowly nodded at that. He still needed to talk with her after all.

"Alright, I will send her in a minute, you just think about what you want to tell her." With that the blonde left him alone in the kitchen.

He didn't have to wait long though, since his mother came inside soon after the blonde left. "What's wrong dear?" It had been a long time since his mother had called him like that.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you last time." He said while bowing his head down, he didn't dare to face her. He was somehow afraid for her reaction.

"Lift your head." The woman said and Izaya did as she asked. He didn't know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't her smiling. "I'm not angry at you, I know how hormones can affect you through pregnancy, so I'm definitely not angry at you. I should be apologising too, for trying to force something out of you that you didn't want to talk about."

Izaya could only stare at her for a moment before slowly smiling himself, this time a real smile. "Thank you, I was worried that you were angry." He said. "I was so nervous today." He admitted after that.

"There was no need to be." His mother said while coming over. "Shall we get the last slices of cake? Since some of the guests are still waiting for them.

"Ah, of course, let's do that." Izaya said and kept the smile on his face while he cut up the last of the cake and let his mother take out the plates.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Here is chapter 33! I had been planning this chapter for a while and thought it was a good time to write it now. Anyway enjoy reading this chapter and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Izaya startled awake when a phone started to ring. Blinking a few times he noticed that he was on the couch where he had probably fallen asleep.

Slowly he sat up, being careful for his stomach while doing so. He had just entered his third trimester and his stomach had grown quite a bit already, but he knew he still had a while to go.

Hearing a phone ring once more he remembered what had woken him up. He stood from the couch carefully and made his way over to his desk where the phone was. He was afraid that the phone would already have stopped ringing when he got there, but it seemed like he was lucky when it was still ringing when he picked it up and answered the call without looking who it was.

"Hello?" He greeted the person on the other end, wondering who had called him awake, since it was clearly not time to pick Hikari up yet or something like that.

"Orihara-san? It's Tsukiya Aoi, Hikari's teacher." What did that woman want? Had Hikari done something?

"Why are you calling?" He asked flatly, wanting to know as soon as possible what was wrong.

"Ah, you see, there was an accident at school-"

"Accident? What do you mean?" Izaya didn't give the teacher time to answer before interrupting her.

"Two boys were fighting and one pushed the other against a closet, which made something fall off it." The teacher started to explain, but this was only making Izaya impatient.

"So? What does this have to do with me?" He could definitely guess that there was something with Hikari, otherwise she wouldn't be calling him and he needed to know what.

"Hikari protected the boy, since the object that fell was quite heavy and she hurt her arm. The nurse has taken a look and she is afraid that it is broken." Even though he had expected something like this, it still was hard to swallow.

"I will be there as soon as possible." He said before hanging up and heading out the door without grabbing his jacket. It was october and it was quite cold outside already, but he ignored it while he made his way over to the school.

He should have known something like this would happen eventually. She should have known that having strength doesn't mean that her bones can handle it, but yet she had tried to use it to safe some kid.

xxx

It took him a bit of time to get to the school, but when he was finally there he made his way over to the nurse's office. He had made sure to know the build of the school, so it wasn't that hard to find.

Opening the door he got three pairs of eyes turning to him. Izaya waited a moment while taking his breath. It wasn't easy to move around in his condition and he had tried to do it as fast as possible.

"Orihara-san? Are you alright?" It was the teacher who spoke first and Izaya just nodded while he stepped closer to where Hikari was sitting on the bed with tears running down her face.

He wanted to comfort her first before handling anything else, since it was clear that it must hurt to her. "Let's get you to the hospital, alright?" He said with a small smile.

"Mama, it hurts." She sniffled and Izaya could feel his heart break at those words.

"Yeah, I know. You just need to be strong while we go to the hospital and they will make the pain go away, alright?" That wasn't the complete truth, since it would still hurt and he knew he could also go to Shinra's, but he would rather go to the hospital when it came to his daughter.

"Okay, is dad coming too?" Oh right, he didn't know if they had called Shizuo or if he had to do that himself.

"Have you called Shizuo too?" He couldn't answer his daughter before he knew this. Shizuo would like to know after all where they were, since the apartment would probably be empty when he got home.

"I didn't call him, I only called you." The teacher answered and Izaya nodded.

"Alright, I will call him then and I can take Hikari with me now right?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes you can." The nurse was the one to answer this time. "She can take a few days off if it hurts too much, just let the school know." That was something he had already been planning on.

"Fine, Hikari can you walk?" He hoped she could, since carrying her wouldn't be easy. He would only let her walk out the school though, since he already made sure that a cab would be waiting to take them to the hospital.

A small nod was the answer when the girl got down from the bed and held her good arm out for her mother to take. The other arm had already been put in a sling by the nurse probably, which was a good decision.

Izaya took her hand and then let her out of the school to the cab. Opening the door he helped the girl inside before sitting himself. "To the hospital in Ikebukuro please." Izaya said to the driver and when the car started moving he grabbed his phone dialing Shizuo's number.

It rang a few times before a "Hello?" Was heard from the blonde on the other end of the line.

"Sorry for calling you Shizu-chan." Izaya started looking for a moment to the girl beside him. "I got called by the school, Hikari has probably broken her arm, so we're on our way to the hospital in Ikebukuro at the moment."

"WHAT!?" Izaya held the phone away from his ear when he heard the blonde shout. "How did that happen? Did someone do something to her?"

"Just come to the hospital and then I will explain. I can at least tell you that she did it of her own accord." Izaya tried to explain for now. "I just don't think she expected to get hurt."

"I see, I will go to the hospital now, I will send you a text when I'm there." With that the blonde hung up. Izaya put the phone away and turned his full attention now to the girl beside him.

"Your dad's coming to the hospital, so he will probably already be there when we get there." He said, since he knew she wanted to know about that.

"Really? Is he not angry?" He could understand the worry from the girl, but he shook his head while he smiled softly.

"Your dad's not angry, he was just worried." Izaya said and was glad to see that the girl had stopped crying. He just hoped that she wasn't in too much pain at the moment, since there was nothing he could do to help her.

xxx

Izaya had received the text from the blonde just before they got to the hospital, so as soon as they got out of the cab they could see the blonde standing in front of the hospital.

He helped Hikari out of the cab first before the two of them went over to the blonde. "Papa!" Hikari called out to the blonde grabbing his attention.

"Ah, there you are!" Shizuo said before bending down in front of the girl. "Does it hurt?" Did the blonde really have to ask it like that? This would only remind her of the pain.

"It does." Small sobs could be heard after the girl said this and Izaya couldn't help but send the blonde a glare for a moment.

"Shall we get inside? The sooner she gets treated the sooner the pain will go away too." He said.

"Ah right, you still need to tell me what happened though." Shizuo said and then picked up the girl, being careful of her arm.

The three of them went inside and over to desk where Izaya checked Hikari in. Now they just had to wait till she would be called, luckily it seemed like it wasn't too busy, so maybe they wouldn't have to wait long.

"So what happened?" Shizuo asked and Izaya knew he would keep asking till he knows.

"Two boys were fighting, one pushed the other against a closet, something fell from the top and Hikari protected the boy from getting hit. That's how she hurt her arm." Izaya summarized it so the blonde would understand it easily.

"So it happened while protecting someone?" Shizuo asked Hikari who nodded. "Then you did right. It's good to protect people." The blonde said while ruffling the girl's hair.

"Heiwajima Hikari?" A nurse called. Izaya stood up while Shizuo helped Hikari to her feet before the three of them followed the nurse to a room where a doctor was already waiting.

"Hikari-chan?" The doctor asked and when Hikari nodded he pointed to the examination table. "Can you sit down on the table?" Shizuo was the one to lift Hikari on the table and then stayed close to her. It was clear that he wasn't really trusting doctor's.

"You hurt your arm?" The doctor started asking.

"Yes." Hikari answered.

"This might hurt, but I need to take a look at your arm before we're doing any more examinations."

"Alright." It was clear to Izaya that Hikari felt nervous, but he hoped that the girl would stay stronger for a bit longer.

The doctor took her arm out of the sling and pressed down on a few places asking Hikari if it hurt. In the end the girl was once again in tears and Izaya felt a bit frustrated that he couldn't do anything about it.

"I need to take an x-ray to be sure if it's broken." The doctor explained, but Izaya was almost sure himself that it was broken. He had seen enough of them himself.

"Someone can go with her right?" Izaya asked the doctor, since he didn't want her to go alone.

"That wouldn't be you miss, since it is not good for your baby, but the father can come with her." The doctor explained. Izaya wanted to glare at the doctor, but decided against it, since he knew it was true.

"I will go with her then." Shizuo said and Izaya was glad that the blonde went with her.

"Alright, then follow me. Miss you can stay here and wait till we're back, it won't take too long." With that Izaya watched as the three of them left the room, leaving him all on his own to wait for them to come back.

xxx

Hikari's arm was indeed broken and after she had gotten a cast and a new sling they had taken her home.

She had also gotten some pain medication for when the pain got too much and Izaya was glad for that.

He was really tired when they got home now that he finally had time to relax for a bit. He hadn't noticed how tense he had been until now. His back and feet were hurting too and it felt like his whole body was sore. Being tense for a long time had definitely not helped his body.

They still needed to have dinner too and that meant that someone had to make it. He slowly made his way over to the couch, where the blanket that he had been using before was still laying.

He put the blanket aside and then slowly sat down on the couch, hissing for a moment at the pain in his back.

"Izaya? Are you alright?" Shizuo's voice suddenly sounded and he looked up to see the blonde looking at him. Hikari had gone somewhere, maybe to her room.

"My back hurts, but besides that it's fine." He tried to assure the blonde, but he knew the blonde didn't believe him. "Fine, my feet are hurting too, my body's sore and I'm tired." He should have known not to hide it from the blonde.

"Get some rest then, I will make dinner." He knew the blonde was right, so he only nodded before he laid down on the couch and put the blanket on top of himself. He might as well sleep some more, since he got interrupted earlier that day.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Here is chapter 34! This chapter is a bit late, since I had a busy weekend. Anyway enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Hikari went back to school after three days. Her arm had still hurt the first two days and on the third day it had been better, but Izaya wanted to keep her home for another day.

Shizuo had taken her to school this morning and soon he would need to pick her up. He hoped everything had gone fine at the school, since it couldn't be easy to handle everything without the use of one arm.

The girl had gotten used to it over the past few days, but school was a different matter, so he hoped that everything would be going fine.

The baby inside him had started moving a lot more and it was starting to keep him awake at night too, but even if he felt tired he wouldn't want to disturb Shizuo when he couldn't sleep. He knew the blonde would stay awake then and that was something he didn't want.

He might as well go now to get Hikari, since otherwise he might be late. His body seemed to have another idea, since suddenly he felt a bit of wetness on his chest. It wasn't much, but he definitely knew what this meant.

This also explained why his chest had felt more painful the past few days. Somewhere he had hoped that this time it wouldn't appear, but seems like he didn't get what he wanted.

He couldn't go and pick Hikari up like this and he would get late if he binded the pads first. With a sigh he grabbed his phone and called Shizuo. He hoped the blonde wouldn't be busy, since otherwise he would still need to go.

"Hello?" He heard Shizuo answer after a few rings. "Why are you calling Izaya?" He couldn't help but blush a moment when he realised he would need to say it out loud to the blonde.

"Ah, ehm Shizu-chan, could you pick Hikari up from school?" He might get away with just this, but if the blonde started to question him there would be no other choice.

"Is something wrong?" Shizuo sounded worried when he asked this and Izaya knew that it was better to tell him than to let him worry about it.

"I started lactating and I don't have time to put the pads on before getting her from school." He said and his face got even redder with this.

"Ah, I see, I can pick her up, so take your time." The blonde said. "See you soon then." With that the call ended.

Izaya sighed once more before going to the bathroom where he had the stuff he would need. It was harder to do the binding by himself, but he had done it a few times already, so it had gotten easier.

He just had to hold the two pads up with one arm before carefully wrapping the bandages around them. He made sure they stayed put before putting a new shirt on, since the last one was already a bit wet.

Getting back to the living room he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. He might as well get a bit of sleep now that he didn't have to pick up Hikari.

xxx

A week had gone by with not much sleep for Izaya. The baby had kept him awake during the night and during the day he didn't have much time to try and sleep while the baby wasn't moving.

He had to pick up Hikari too after all and after that he didn't get the chance to sleep before dinner. To say he was exhausted was a bit of an understatement, but he wasn't ready to admit it to Shizuo yet.

The blonde was already busy enough with work and if he had to pick up Hikari too it would only interfere with his work.

Luckily it was just one day before the weekend and then he could hopefully catch up to some sleep.

He was only 30 weeks pregnant, so he still had to go till after the new years. He wondered if Shinra was going to give another party for christmas or new years. He probably wouldn't be going then, especially if he felt as tired as he felt now.

This night he had once more only gotten a few hours of sleep and Shizuo's alarm was already going off, which meant the blonde would soon leave.

He could try to get some more sleep, but the baby had been moving and kicking for a while now, not letting him sleep. Movement could be felt from beside him in the bed, indicating that Shizuo was getting up.

Izaya knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep before the baby calmed down, so he might as well get up too, maybe he could make breakfast. Slowly he sat up, which got the blonde's attention.

"Izaya? You can sleep longer if you want." The blonde said, but Izaya just shook his head.

"Don't feel like sleeping anymore." Even though he said that he knew it would be obvious to the blonde that he was still tired.

"Is it the baby?" He had expected the question, but still he wasn't really prepared for it. "You have been looking more and more tired each day, so it must be the baby right?" He hated it when Shizuo figured him out so easily.

"Yeah it is, the baby has been keeping me awake for a while now." He didn't specify how long he meant with that and he hoped Shizuo thought it meant hours and not days.

"I can pick Hikari up today if you want? You can sleep then without having to worry about anything." That was exactly what he didn't want to happen. Shizuo would need to get off work early then.

"I'm fine, I don't want you to miss work." He was not letting Shizuo miss work for something like this. He would after all need to do it around the due date and after that, so he couldn't ask this of the blonde now.

"Don't be stubborn Izaya, Tom wouldn't mind me leaving early for once." Shizuo countered.

"I just don't want you to miss work, so I will pick her up." He knew he must be acting like a child now, but he was not giving in on this.

"It's only one time and tomorrow's the weekend, so you can take it easy." He could tell that Shizuo was getting irritated with him, but he ignored it.

"I don't want to." He said while slowly starting to pout, but seems like the baby didn't agree with him when it decided to kick into his bladder. "Did you have to hit there?" He said with a sigh before making his way to the bathroom as quickly as he could, leaving a confused Shizuo behind.

When he was finished he got back to the bedroom to see the blonde fully dressed. Izaya decided to just keep wearing his hoodie and shorts for now, since he wouldn't need to go out for a while.

"I can also ask someone else to pick her up for today." Shizuo finally said when Izaya was about to leave the room. "Like Celty." Izaya had to admit that the blonde was just as stubborn as he was.

"You really want me to stay home, don't you?" Izaya sighed, while turning around to face the blonde. "If it's only today, then fine, but Celty will be picking her up and bringing her here then, not you." He finally gave in.

"Alright, I will let her know and I will give Hikari a key, so they can get inside even when you're sleeping." The blonde was clearly happy that he had finally given in.

"Alright, but let them wake me up at least when they get here." With that he turned back around. "You wake Hikari up and I will be making breakfast." With that he left the blonde behind and headed to the kitchen.

xxx

Izaya had been grateful for the fact that the blonde was worried about him, he just didn't want to let the blonde leave his work early, so when he had said that he could ask Celty he could do nothing else but agree.

He had laid down on the couch for some sleep, since he had been tired and the blonde wasn't here, so there was no use denying it. He had fallen asleep almost immediately, but now he could feel a small hand shaking him awake.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see Hikari standing in front of him, one arm on his shoulder while the other was still in a sling. The doctor had said it would probably take around four weeks to heal, which meant she would need to wait another two weeks.

"You're home?" Was the first thing he asked when he slowly said up, being careful with his stomach.

"Yes! Celty brought me." The girl said while pointing to the dullahan standing a bit away. "Dad told me to wake you up when I got home, so I did."

"Ah yeah, I asked that of him." Izaya said with a small smile. "How was your day at school?"

"It was good, we have been preparing for the play too." Oh right, there was a play coming, he had almost forgotten about that.

"Sounds fun, can you go to your room for a moment? I need to talk to Celty about something." He then asked the girl, whom nodded before taking her back with her up the stairs.

"Sorry that you had to pick her up." He started talking to the dullahan. "I didn't want Shizuo to leave work early."

[Don't worry, I didn't mind. You can ask me more often if it helps you.] Celty typed on her pda.

"Feels like I'm a burden then." He admitted. Somehow it had always been easier to talk to Celty and he had done it a few times over the years, since he needed someone to listen to him sometimes.

[That's not true, I want to do it, so you're not a burden.] Izaya read the words carefully and couldn't help but smile a little.

"Might need your help more often then. This one just can't seem to stay still for a long time, so I'm not sleeping a lot." Izaya admitted while rubbing his stomach. "Seems like this will not be a quiet one."

[You never know, he or she might be quiet once born.] The dullahan typed. [And just tell me when you want me to pick her up, if I really can't I will let you know.]

"I will, now you better get back to Shinra before he starts complaining that it's my fault you're not with him." Izaya said.

[I will make sure he won't complain.] With that the dullahan left the apartment. Not much later Hikari got downstairs.

"Can I help you make dinner?" He was surprised the girl asked him, since she was still not able to use one arm, but if she asked he couldn't really deny her.

"Sure, but you need to be careful with your arm." Izaya said, before standing up and walking to the kitchen, followed by the girl. "Is there something you want to eat?"

"Steak! I want steak!" Seems like he would need to make steak then.

"Alright, we will eat steak then." He said while smiling before grabbing the ingredients he would need and then started on dinner.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Chapter 35! There has been a timeskip of a few weeks. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

"Everything is fine with the baby." Shinra said while Izaya wiped the gel from his stomach. "Now you just have to wait a few more weeks till the c-section." The doctor added.

Izaya slowly sat up with a bit of difficulty before pulling his shirt down. "Make sure you don't come to live with me again." Last time it hadn't even lasted a day, since Hikari had decided to be born the next day after the doctor came.

"But it would be easier to take you to the hospital then!" Shinra protested, but Izaya just shook his head.

"We have a car now too, so Shizuo can drive, no need for you then." He said while slipping off the bed. He was now 36 weeks pregnant and in two weeks it would be christmas. The c-section was scheduled for the 6th of january, but it wouldn't surprise him if the baby decided to come this year.

"But I could help!" Shinra tried, but it was clear that the raven was no longer listening. "By the way, Celty and I are giving a christmas party this year too, I was wondering if you would come?"

Why had he expected this question to come? Izaya couldn't help the sigh escaping his lips. "Do I look like I want to come?" He asked slightly glaring at the doctor.

"Thought you would say that, but it is good to be with other people and it's not like the child will be born yet!" Shinra could really be irritating at the worst times.

"Let me rephrase that, do I look like I want to come with all the back pains, hip pains and what not?" There was no way he would be able to make himself comfortable at such a party and that would only worsen it.

"That might be true, but it can still be relaxing!" Izaya didn't even listen to anything more the doctor wanted to say before leaving the room and heading to the living room where Shizuo and Hikari were with Celty.

"Is everything fine?" Was the first thing he got asked by the blonde. He could understand his worries, since there were only a few weeks left now.

"Yeah, everything's fine with the baby." He said. "Shall we go home now? We still have a bit to go and I really want to rest." He hated admitting it, but staying here longer meant that the doctor might try something else to get him to go to the party.

"Ah sure, Hikari we're going." Shizuo said grabbing the girl's attention who was talking to Celty.

"Okay, see you next time Celty!" The girl said before walking over to where her parents were standing.

"Are you leaving already?" Did that doctor really have to come while they had almost left? He had probably done it on purpose.

"Yes we are, you don't have a problem with that right?" He glared at the doctor while he asked this.

"Of course not, just had a question for you before you left." Did he now? He could already guess what he wanted to ask.

"Not interested and you know that already." With those words he started to leave, but got stopped by Shizuo's hand grabbing his arm.

"What did you want to ask?" He had hoped that the blonde would just follow him without knowing the question, but seems like he wasn't so lucky.

"Celty and I are having a christmas party and we wondered if you would come." Now Shinra had really done it.

"No we don't and you already knew my answer." Izaya growled, while sending another glare to the doctor.

"Why not? Hikari will be able to get a lot of presents like that after all." Izaya wanted to protest more, but he could see Hikari's face already lighting up at the doctor's words.

"Can we? I really want to go!" Shinra just had to use Hikari against him.

"It can't be that bad Izaya." Did Shizuo really have to join in on it? He pulled his arm free from the blonde's grip before turning around.

"Do whatever you want, since it seems like no one cares about what I want!" He snapped at them and then left the apartment before listening to anything more. He could hear Shizuo call from behind him, but he ignored it.

The blonde would be able to catch up to him fast if he wanted, but he just had to get in the elevator before the blonde could.

Luckily the elevator opened as soon as he pushed the button and he could close the doors before Shizuo had a chance to get inside.

He felt the baby kick his stomach and a small sad smile appeared on his face. "Seems like nobody cares about what I want or do you care?" He wondered while slowly rubbing his stomach. A small kick was his response, but he wondered if that was really an answer.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped out of it, but before he got far he was stopped by a panting Shizuo appearing in front of him. Had the blonde really ran down the stairs to catch up to him?

"What was that about?" Was the first thing the blonde asked when he had gotten his breath back.

"Just that you accept something without thinking about me first." Izaya said and tried to get passed the blonde, but couldn't.

"And how did I not think about you?" Did that protozoan really not know what he hadn't thought about?

"Maybe that the party will be in around two weeks and I will be around 38 weeks pregnant by then? Do you really think I will be up for a stupid party?" He looked at the blonde questioningly when he stayed silent for a while. "You hadn't thought about it, had you?" He sighed.

"Guess I did not." The blonde admitted. "Seems like we won't be going then. I will tell Shinra and get Hikari, can you wait here?" He didn't miss the sigh that escaped the blonde's lips when he said that.

Did he do that on purpose? Because it was starting to make him feel guilty. He still didn't feel like going though and making promises he couldn't keep was something he didn't want to do either.

Hikari would probably be disappointed. He had already seen the excitement on the girl's face and now he was taking it away from her. Was he really willing to be that selfish? It was still for the best though, the chance that he would be able to go was very low after all.

He hadn't noticed the blonde leaving, but when he came back with Hikari the both of them didn't say anything more before going home.

xxx

Christmas came a lot sooner than he had wanted. He had still felt a bit guilty about refusing to go to the party, but now that he was getting out of bed today he was glad for it.

His back was already hurting and his hips were sore too, not to mention his whole body felt sore. It was also pretty difficult to get out of bed, but there was no one to help him, so he just had to do it himself.

Once he was standing he stood still for a moment. He didn't really feel like changing his clothes, so he just went downstairs with the clothes he was currently wearing.

"I see you're awake Izaya!" Was the first thing he heard as soon as he walked into the living room. If it had been Shizuo or Hikari who said it, it wouldn't be strange, but the fact that it had been Shinra who said it got him confused.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the doctor. Why would the doctor even be here? He had a party to prepare at his place right?

"I see Shizuo didn't tell you anything?" What should Shizuo have told him? It should at least be the reason why the doctor was here.

Shizuo walked in from the kitchen at that moment followed by Celty and Hikari. "Izaya, you're awake?" Was that the only question they could ask him? It wasn't that late yet after all.

"Yeah, but what is the meaning of this? Why are Shinra and Celty here?" The blonde started to look guilty and at that moment Izaya could already guess what was happening.

"I kind of asked Shinra if the party could be held here instead of their place." Shizuo said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you didn't think about asking me!?" He snapped at the blonde. "You weren't listening last time at all, were you?"

"That's not true, I just thought this would be better since you wouldn't need to go to another place then." Shizuo tried, but the only answer he got was a glare from the raven before he turned around and headed up the stairs once more.

Why couldn't the blonde understand he was not up for a party? He thought he had made that more than clear the last time, but seems like he hadn't been able to make the blonde understand.

He could feel tears of frustration starting to fall down his cheeks and he wiped the tears with his hands to try and stop them, but they simply wouldn't stop.

Once upstairs he went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him before locking it. He knew a lock would do nothing if Shizuo really wanted to get inside, but hopefully the blonde wouldn't tear down the door.

Stripping out of his clothes he started the shower before stepping underneath the stream of water. Tears were still flowing down his cheeks, but now the water of the shower hid it. Even if the blonde came inside now it probably wasn't visible that he was crying.

He honestly didn't want to see the blonde at the moment. He had hoped that Shizuo had understood what he wanted but clearly he hadn't.

He had wanted a normal day, a day where he didn't have to do much. Even though it was officially christmas tomorrow, since it was the 24th of december today. Was it really too much to ask to just spend it with Shizuo and Hikari alone?

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his stomach and he had to put his hand on the wall to not fall over. He could have tried to convince himself that it was nothing and that it was a Braxton Hicks contraction, but it just hurt too much to be one.

Why did this have to happen now? No one was near him at the moment and there was no way he was going to make it down the stairs like this.

He still had to do something though, so as soon as the pain had gone away he turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower carefully. He was drying himself off when another sharp pain came and this time his legs could no longer hold him up with the pain he was feeling.

He was hunched over with one arm around his stomach when he heard knocking on the bathroom door. "Izaya, is everything alright?" He couldn't have been more glad to hear the blonde's voice at the moment even if he had wanted to avoid him only a few minutes ago.

"Shizu-" He tried to say the blonde's name, but before he could finish another contraction came and a painful cry escaped his lips instead of the blonde's name.

"Izaya?" Worry was now clear in the blonde's voice and he could hear the blonde trying to open the door. "Did you lock the door? Can you open it?"

Why had he locked the door again? He tried to stand up to open the door, but there was just no strength in his legs to get him up. "Can't." Was all he got out.

The blonde fell silent for a moment and Izaya was afraid that he hadn't heard him, but then the door moved again. "Make sure you're not too close to the door." The blonde said before Izaya could hear the door creak with the force Shizuo was using to open it.

It didn't take long before the lock broke and the door got forced open. Izaya couldn't have been more glad to see the blonde standing there. "Shizu-chan…" He said and tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace when another contraction came and this time he also started to feel something wet forming between his legs.

"Is the baby coming?" He could tell the blonde was slightly panicking, but he was still glad that he was here.

"It is." He said while panting slightly. "Can you help me put on clothes?" There was no way he was going naked.

"Ah sure." With that the blonde helped him into some clothes before picking him up bridal style. Izaya wanted to protest, but he knew there was no way he could make it down himself, so this might just be better.

Shizuo took him down the stairs where Shinra, Celty and Hikari still were. "We need to go to the hospital." The blonde said first. "Shinra, can you get Izaya's bag from the bedroom and Celty can you go ahead to get the car?" Shizuo said before giving the dullahan the keys to the car. "Hikari, you come with me us, alright?"

Celty and Shinra left and Izaya was glad for it, since another contraction came and he couldn't help the cry of pain from escaping. He grabbed the blonde's shirt with his hands tightly and he buried his face in his shoulder.

"Is mama alright?" He could hear Hikari ask while the blonde started to move out of the apartment.

"Your little brother or sister is coming." Was all Shizuo said. Izaya was glad for that, since it wouldn't be a wise thing to tell the girl he was in pain.

The elevator ride seemed long to him, but soon enough he found himself in the car and not much later they were on their way to the hospital.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Here is chapter 36! Finally the baby is born! Enjoy reading this chapter and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Soon they were at the hospital and since someone had already called his doctor he was waiting just like with Hikari.

"Everything is ready, we just need to get you ready and then we can start the c-section." The doctor explained while Izaya only nodded, since he already knew what was going to happen more or less.

"Hikari, you should stay with Shinra and Celty." He heard Shizuo say and he was glad for it. "As soon as your brother or sister is here and we're back in the room you may see him or her, alright?"

Izaya turned his head to the girl to see her nod and he couldn't help but smile a little. She was soon left with Shinra and Celty when he got taken to a room, followed by Shizuo.

They helped him get into the hospital gown between the contractions before getting him into the bed.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked him. Ready was something he never really felt, especially since it was happening earlier than he had expected and he hoped that everything was going fine.

The last time he was here after all it didn't go well, he lost his last child here and thinking about it made him only nervous. Taking a deep breath he slowly nodded. "I'm as ready as I will ever be." He mumbled and tried to smile, but he did feel nervous, maybe a little too nervous.

Suddenly he felt a hand in his own and he looked to his right to see that Shizuo was the one who had grabbed it. "It will be fine, don't worry." Izaya wanted to believe him, but he could tell that Shizuo was nervous too.

"Let's get you to the operating room then." With that he was taken to the operating room. Soon he wasn't feeling anything from his stomach down after they had put in the needle in his back.

Shizuo was still holding his hand and he was glad for it, since he definitely didn't want to do this alone.

He felt a slight pressure on his stomach, but it didn't hurt. He couldn't even see what they were doing after all, since a screen was put up.

He kept his face focussed on the blonde and tried not to think about what the doctors were doing, but when he heard a small cry his gaze went immediately to the small child that was in one of the nurse's arms now. "Congratulations, it's a boy!" She told them and Izaya couldn't help but smile.

"Does the father want to cut the umbilical cord?" Shizuo nodded at that and took the scissors in his hands before cutting it. As soon as the cord was cut the small boy got wrapped in a blanket and was laid down on Izaya's chest.

He brought up his arm to softly rub the child's cheek and looked up to Shizuo with a smile while tears were streaming down his face. "He's so little." The boy was even smaller than Hikari had been.

"We need to take him to check if everything is fine." One of the nurses said. "We will bring him to your room as soon as he's been checked." Izaya knew he had no choice but to give the small boy to the nurse, even though he had wanted to keep him a little longer.

xxx

Soon enough he found himself in his room and now he only had to wait till they would come back with his child. Hikari, Shinra and Celty were not here yet and he had sent Shizuo out to get them.

He himself felt tired and he wanted to sleep, but there was no way he was going to do it before he had his child in his arms.

The door opened and he had expected Shizuo to come in with Hikari and maybe Shinra and Celty, but a nurse was first, carrying a bundle in her arms. Izaya started smiling almost immediately and held out his arms to take his son from the woman.

He took the boy close to his chest and smiled while looking down at him. He heard the door opening again and looked to see Shizuo walking in followed by Hikari. Shinra and Celty weren't following them, so he guessed they were giving them a moment alone.

"I see that the nurse already brought him?" Shizuo asked with a smile. Hikari came running over to the bed as soon as she saw that her mother was holding something.

"Can I see him?" She asked, while trying to climb on top of the bed without any success.

"Let me help you." Shizuo said while lifting the girl on the edge of the bed. "Be careful with your mother, since we don't want anything bad to happen, right?"

"I will be fine Shizu-chan. You can come a little closer and meet your little brother Hikari." Izaya said while folding the blankets back a bit to show the small boy to his sister.

"He's small, was I this small too?" She asked to which Izaya shook his head.

"You were a bit bigger, but you were still small though." He couldn't help the smirk from appearing on his face when he saw his daughter pouting.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I need to know a few things." The nurse clearly hadn't left yet and he could guess what she wanted.

"What do you need?" He asked her, wanting to make it quick.

"What is the boy's name going to be?" Just like he had expected, the name. Shizuo and he had only come to one name for a boy, so it wasn't that hard to decide.

"His name's going to be Heiwajima Yuki and yes you can put me on there as his mother." This was just like with Hikari. They had asked the same questions too then.

"Heiwajima Yuki then and that's fine, I shall put it down." With that the nurse wrote down the information before leaving the family alone.

 **Name:** Heiwajima Yuki

 **Mother:** Orihara Izaya

 **Father:** Heiwajima Shizuo

 **Date of birth:** 24 december 20xx

 **Time of birth:** 15:21

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 46 cm

 **Weight:** 2635 grams

xxx

Soon Izaya had felt tired and so he had rested a bit while Shizuo informed everyone of what had happened and how the christmas party was cancelled. He had also asked the blonde to call his parents, since they had a right to know this time.

Shinra and Celty had seen Yuki just before he went to rest, since they had still been in the hospital and he couldn't really send them away without letting them see his son.

Hikari had stayed with him in the room, but she had been quietly staring at her brother without disturbing him, which he was glad for.

Izaya was asleep by the time Shizuo got back from informing everyone and his gaze softened when he saw Hikari sitting besides where her brother was sleeping. Silently he went closer to the girl and then tapped her on her shoulder.

She turned around really quickly, probably surprised. Maybe he should have called her name first? "Papa? Don't do that!" She said softly. She was clearly trying to keep her voice low for the two who were sleeping.

"Sorry, should have called your name first, but do you want to get something to eat? We can leave these two sleeping then." Shizuo asked the girl, whom nodded at the question.

"Where are we eating and are we getting something for mama too?" He knew what Izaya would want and Hikari would be happy with that too.

"Let's go to Russia Sushi. Your mother would like to have some ootoro." He still remembered how he reacted last time and he wondered if the raven would do the same again.

"Sure! I know mama will like that!" The girl said enthusiastically, which made Shizuo look to Izaya to see if the raven had woken up, but luckily he seemed to still be asleep.

"Keep your voice down." He scolded her lightly, but he didn't really mean it. "Come, then we will get the ootoro."

On their way out of the room they ran into Izaya's parents who were just about to enter the room. "Ah, I see you're already here." Shizuo said.

"Ah yes, congratulations on becoming a father again." Izaya's mother said with a smile and Shizuo couldn't help but smile himself.

"Izaya and Yuki are both asleep, so you can go inside, but be quiet please. Hikari and I are getting dinner and we will also bring something back for Izaya." He explained to which he received a nod from the both of them before the went inside. He hoped they would keep quiet, but he knew he could trust them to stay quiet.

xxx

Izaya hadn't even noticed when he had fallen asleep, but when he opened his eyes after just having woken up he saw that both of his parents were in the room, watching Yuki, while Shizuo and Hikari were nowhere to be seen.

He tried to carefully sit up a little, since he had to be careful of the stitches in his stomach. It hadn't been that long after the c-section after all. The movement had gotten the attention of his parents though.

"I see you're awake." His mother said. She came over to him and hugged him carefully. "Congratulations, Yuki's really beautiful." Izaya couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"Thanks, where are Shizuo and Hikari?" He didn't know what time it was, which meant that they could be doing anything.

"They went out for dinner. Shizuo said he would bring something back for you." His father was the one to answer this time.

"Hopefully they're getting ootoro, since I haven't been able to have it." He said and just at that moment the door opened, revealing Shizuo and Hikari.

"Are you sure you want ootoro?" The blonde asked him in a teasing tone. "Seems like you have nothing to trade for it this time." Shizuo was smirking by now, which only made the raven pout.

"Don't be so mean, you know I want ootoro." Izaya kept pouting while the blonde kept his distance from him. "Just give it, since I can't come to you."

"Papa, don't be mean and just give it to mama!" Hikari said while trying to reach her father's arm, but without any success.

"Fine." Shizuo said with a small laugh before going closer to the raven and giving him the ootoro.

"Thank you!" Izaya said happily before he began to eat the ootoro. He had been a bit hungry, so this was just on time. "Did you cancel the christmas party?" He asked once he had finished everything.

"We moved it to Shinra's place once more, but you clearly don't need to go." Shizuo said, which made Izaya frown for a moment.

"It's not like you can't go. I never even said that the two of you wouldn't be able to go." He sighed.

"But don't you want us to be here?" Shizuo asked, to which he shook his head.

"I know how much Hikari wanted to go and I probably won't be much company, since I'm still pretty tired." It was the truth. He would probably sleep almost the whole evening and night, which meant the two of them could better go to the party.

"Are you sure mama? We can stay here if you want." But it was clear that she had once again gotten enthusiastic about going.

"It's fine and for now your grandparents are here to keep me company, so you two can go home to get ready." He wanted to sleep more after all, so they might as well go.

"Alright, let's go then papa." She finally said before grabbing her father's hand and taking him out again.

A small sigh escaped Izaya's lips before he tiredly closed his eyes for a moment. "Should we go too?" His mother's voice asked to which he slowly shook his head.

"You don't need to if you don't want, but I'm going to sleep a bit more, you can stay here if you want to see Yuki awake, since he should be waking up soon to be fed." He explained and if they were the ones feeding Yuki it would mean that he could sleep a bit longer.

"Sure, make sure to get some rest." His mother said and soon he found himself falling asleep in the quiet room.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Chapter 37! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Izaya and Yuki were allowed to go home on the 31st of december. It had been snowing ever since the 24th, so there was a layer of white covering the ground.

He had just signed all the papers that were needed to be released from the hospital and now they were on their way to the entrance. Shizuo had come with the car, which was a smart decision, since Izaya was not allowed to overexert himself.

Because he had a c-section he needed to take it easy for a few weeks and he wouldn't be allowed to lift or carry anything heavy either.

Shizuo had left Hikari at home with Shinra and Celty, which Izaya was grateful for. Shizuo was currently walking in front of him with Yuki while walking towards the car.

As soon as they left the hospital Izaya could feel the cold and he was glad he had put warm clothes on Yuki, since he himself felt a bit cold. "Are you cold?" He heard Shizuo ask while the blonde stood still looking at him.

"Only a bit, so let's hurry to the car." He said and the blonde only nodded before leading the way to the car. Finally there Izaya sat down in the passenger seat while Shizuo put Yuki in the car too. After that the blonde sat behind the steering wheel and started driving the car.

Izaya looked out the window at all the snow that had fallen. "Can't believe it snowed while I was in the hospital." He said.

"I would say it's a coincidence. We called our son Yuki and it starts snowing." Shizuo said and Izaya could see a smile on the blonde's lips when he turned his head.

"Does Hikari want to go to the shrine for new years?" He hoped the girl hadn't asked about it, since he definitely wouldn't be able to go.

"She asked, but Aiko called about that and she said they could take Hikari with them, so she is going with them." That was also possible. He wondered if Aiko really wanted to go, but it was up to her to decide.

"So you're staying with us?" He decided to ask the blonde, he wouldn't mind if Shizuo had gone with Hikari, but since the girl was going with someone else the blonde was probably staying with him.

"Yes I am. You can rest as much as you want though, I will wait till Hikari comes back." He could complain about it, but he knew that there was no way how he was going to stay awake till Hikari came back.

"You could just give her a key and go to sleep yourself." There was of course no way the blonde would do that, since he himself wouldn't want it to be like that.

"I won't do that, I want to know when she gets home." The girl was only seven after all, so he could understand that Shizuo wanted to stay awake.

Soon Shizuo parked the car and the three of them went out of the car, the blonde carrying the bags, while Izaya took Yuki.

Once Shizuo had gotten all the stuff they went into the elevator and up to the apartment. Izaya opened the door to the apartment and walked inside.

He got almost immediately greeted by Hikari who came running towards him. "You're home!" She called while smiling brightly. He couldn't help but smile back at the girl while he ruffled her hair. "Stop that!"

"Hm? Did you say something?" He said trying to sound innocent. Yuki started moving a bit in his arms when he said that and the boy suddenly let out a loud cry, which soon turned into full out crying.

"What is wrong with him?" He heard Shizuo ask from behind him. Izaya didn't know yet, so he smelled the boy, but there was no foul smell. Maybe he was hungry and it was almost time for him to eat, so it wasn't that surprising.

"Probably hungry." Izaya said while walking further into the apartment. "I will make him a bottle, can you take him once you have put the stuff down?"

"That won't be necessary." Shinra's voice cut into the conversation. "I can make the bottle if you want."

If he could trust the doctor with it was a question, but he knew he wouldn't do anything to harm a baby. "Sure, just make sure it's not too warm." There was no way he was going to let his child get burned because of a stupid mistake.

"I know, you should sit down and take off your jacket." Izaya hated doing what the doctor asked of him, but this time he was right, so he carefully took off his jacket, before sitting down on the couch while holding Yuki carefully.

"Mama, can I feed him?" Hikari had come to where he sat and looked at the boy. "Can I?" This was the first time she asked and he didn't really see a reason to refuse her.

"Sure, come sit down on the couch and let one arm rest on the armrest." Hikari did as he asked her to do and said down while resting one arm on the armrest. "Alright, now carefully hold him like this and support his head." He placed Yuki in his sister's arms and made sure she had a good hold of him.

"I have the bottle." He heard Shinra say just as he was finished with helping Hikari hold Yuki. He took the bottle from the doctor and placed it in his daughter's free hand.

"Now carefully place the bottle in his mouth, but make sure not to keep it too high up. Let him drink slowly." He explained while he helped her move the bottle to the baby's mouth and watched as she carefully gave the milk to the boy.

As soon as he was sure that Hikari would be fine he let go of her entirely, but kept sitting beside her while she fed him. The sight of the two of them made his heart melt and he felt his mouth turn upwards in a smile.

It took a bit of time, but when the boy had finally drank the milk, he took him from Hikari and helped him burp. Afterwards he rocked the boy till he had finally fallen asleep.

"Shall I lay him down to sleep?" Shizuo was the one to ask this time. The blonde had finished putting everything away a while back.

"Sure, I think I'm going to lay down for a bit, I'm feeling tired." He said while giving the boy to his father. "Make sure you don't wake him up."

"I know, don't worry, you just get some rest." With that the blonde gave him a small kiss on the lips after which the blonde smiled before he headed up the stairs.

Izaya followed after him and went into their bedroom. There he took off his clothes and carefully got into the sweater and shorts before going into the bed and soon after falling asleep.

xxx

When he woke up Shinra and Celty were already gone and Shizuo was busy with making dinner. "Is it already time for dinner?" Izaya asked while yawning a little.

"Yeah, I was going to wake you up when I had finished this, but seems like that won't be necessary." Shizuo said. "Yuki's sleeping and Hikari's watching tv in the living room."

"Did he sleep the whole time I was sleeping?" He asked, since the boy would need another bottle soon.

"No he didn't, I had to change his diaper once." The blonde explained. "He needs his bottle soon right? I'm soon finished with dinner, so you might want to give it to him before dinner."

"That is if he wants to go back to sleep after eating." Izaya said, but started making the bottle anyway. "I'm kind of wondering how tonight will go. It's his first time here after all."

"It will probably be fine, we just need to hope that he won't keep us up for too long." The smile Shizuo was showing him was gentle. It showed that the blonde really cared.

"With a bit of luck he will sleep a few hours on end." Izaya said before testing the milk if it was not too warm. "The first few weeks with Hikari didn't give us much sleep after all, so hopefully Yuki will be more of a sleeper."

"Let's hope that, but even if he keeps us awake it will be fine." Izaya only nodded before leaving the blonde to the dinner and heading to Yuki's room.

Once there he noticed that the boy was surprisingly awake, but he was not crying, so maybe he had just woken up. "Hey there." Izaya said while picking the boy up before sitting down in the chair they had put in the room. "So you were already awake?"

The boy tried to reach up when he leaned down and before he even knew it the baby had grabbed one of his long bangs. He still needed to cut his hair now that he thought about it.

Carefully he made the boy release his hair after which he grabbed the bottle, before bringing it to Yuki's mouth. The boy soon started drinking which made a smile appear on Izaya's face.

After the boy had finished drinking he made sure that Yuki burped, before he wanted to place him back in the crib, but as soon as he let him down the boy started crying and holding his arms up, like he didn't want to be placed back in the crib.

"You want to come downstairs with me?" Izaya really couldn't leave the boy here, so he picked him up again and started making his way down the stairs.

"Ah Izaya, I was just coming to get you." Shizuo said before looking up at the raven. "Why did you take Yuki with you?"

"He didn't want to go back to the crib, so I want to try laying him here and hopefully he will agree to it." Izaya said before bringing the boy to the living room where he laid him down and covered him in the blanket. It seemed like he kept quiet, so Izaya dared to go to the kitchen.

"Seems like he keeps quiet." Shizuo commented and Izaya nodded. "If he starts crying again I will go."

"Thanks." Izaya said before starting to eat. "This is definitely better than hospital food." He said while smiling.

"Was it really that bad to need to eat it for a few days?" The blonde was smirking when he asked this.

"If you don't believe me you should try to eat it for a few days." He countered, which shut the blonde up.

"Mama, papa already told you that I was going with Chiyo to the shrine right?" Hikari suddenly asked.

"Yes he did. Make sure to dress warm, since it will be cold." Izaya answered before taking another bite of his food.

"I know that mama." The girl said while pouting.

"I just want to make sure you don't catch a cold." Izaya said softly. "So make sure to put on a scarf and hat at least."

"I will, don't worry!" The girl huffed. "I have finished eating, so I will be in my room getting ready." She said while soon leaving the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Izaya asked the blonde who just shook his head?

"No, she just doesn't like you pointing the things out she already knows." Shizuo said. "Don't worry about it she's not really angry."

"Yeah, I have a feeling she wanted to go to the shrine with us." Izaya said with a sigh. "But this year is just impossible and it would have been if I had still been pregnant too."

"She might have wanted it yes, but we will go with her next year." That was something he had already been planning. "Yuki will be older then too, so that will make it a bit easier."

"You're right, I guess I just have to accept it for now." Izaya smiled slightly, before standing up. "I'm going to see if Yuki's still awake or if he has fallen asleep." With that he left the kitchen, leaving the dishes up to the blonde.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Chapter 38! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

"You two haven't bought clothes for the wedding yet right?" Shinra suddenly asked. He and Celty had come to visit or at least that was what Izaya thought, but seems like they had other plans.

"No we haven't. I wanted to wait till after I gave birth and then I had to recover from the c-section." He answered, which was why he still didn't have the clothes even though it was already the end of january and they had decided to get married on the 4th of april.

"I expected as much." Shinra said. "That's why you're going to buy them today. Izaya will go with Celty and I will go with Shizuo."

"I could go by myself." Shizuo said, but Shinra shook his head.

"You will want to have some feedback, so I'm coming and I also asked Kadota and Kasuka to come." The blonde had wanted to protest till he had heard that Kasuka was coming too.

"Fine, is Izaya only going with Celty or have you asked other people for him too?" That was something he wanted to know too.

"Ah no, I asked Mairu and Kururi and also Aiko-san." The doctor explained. "Hikari can go with them too."

"You asked my sisters?" There was no way that could end well. He was glad that the doctor had asked Aiko though.

"I couldn't really leave them out of this." Shinra explained and Izaya knew he was right.

"Fine, I just hope they won't ruin everything." Despite being already in their twenties they could still act quite childish at times.

"So I can come too?" Hikari suddenly asked and Izaya couldn't help but smile.

"Yes you can, I would definitely want to hear your opinion." He said and the girl smiled brightly at that. "What are we going to do with Yuki though? Are you taking him with you or should I take him?"

They couldn't forget the small boy, even though it would be a bit problematic to take a baby with them, but if he needed to then he would.

"I already asked someone to take care of him." Shinra explained, which made Izaya frown. Who had the doctor asked to take care of his son? He wanted to ask, but at that moment there was knocking at the door.

Shizuo was the one to open the door and when the person came walking into the living room, Izaya was a bit surprised to see his mother.

"You're the one Shinra asked to take care of Yuki?" If it was his mother he didn't really have an objection against it.

"Yes, he did. Are you fine with it too?" It was clear that his mother wanted his approval, so he nodded.

"Yes, don't worry, I will show you where you can find everything." He said before standing up and leading his mother to the kitchen first where he showed the stuff for making the milk and where the bottle was.

Afterwards they went upstairs, where Yuki was still quietly sleeping in his crib. Here he showed her where the rest of the stuff was. "I think that's all you need to know, if there's a problem, feel free to call me." He said.

"Sure, but I don't think there will be any problems." His mother said and Izaya knew that if something really happened his mother would know how to handle it with three children of her own.

The both of them went downstairs where suddenly a lot more people were. Everyone the doctor had mentioned were now in the room, which meant they would probably be leaving soon.

"Izaya, we're leaving, good luck on your end." Shizuo said as soon as he saw the two of them walking into the living room.

"Same to you, make sure to find something that looks good on you." He teased the blonde, who blushed slightly at those words.

"Let's go." Was all the blonde said before the men left together, leaving Izaya alone with the women.

"So what's the plan?" He decided to ask. It might be a bit awkward going to buy a suit with all these women, but seems like he had no choice.

"Let's go to the store first!" Mairu said while grabbing his arm. "We already looked a few up, so we will take you there." Izaya didn't really know if he could trust them, but he hadn't really looked for stores himself.

"Fine, I just hope you didn't chose something weird." He said with a sigh. A tap at his shoulder made him look over to the Dullahan.

[Don't worry, all of us looked at them together, so they weren't the only ones who chose it.] That helped a little, even though he couldn't shake the feeling that there was still something wrong.

"Let's go! Bye mom!" Mairu said before dragging Izaya out of the apartment. He tried to make the woman let go of him, but no success there.

xxx

"Oi! I think you got something wrong!" Izaya told his sister while she was trying to get him into the store. If it had been a store for suits it would have been fine, but this was one for wedding dresses.

"Is something wrong Iza-nii?" Mairu asked with an innocent face, which was obviously fake. He glared at the woman and then looked to Celty.

"I thought you knew I wouldn't wear a dress." He said accusingly. He had expected they would have taken him to buy a suit.

[Don't you want to surprise Shizuo by wearing a dress?] The dullahan typed. So they just thought he would agree if they took him here?

"I might want to surprise Shizuo, but that doesn't need to be a dress." He argued, but it was clear that the others were set on getting him in a dress. "And it's embarrassing not to mention hard to explain." He said the last bit in a quiet voice.

"It can't be that bad Iza-nii and we will explain if you want." With this Mairu started dragging him into the store and before he could really complain he was already inside.

"You're really giving me no choice." He sighed. Maybe if he just put on some dresses they would keep quiet afterwards, but he knew that they would probably go on till he had bought one.

"If you really don't want to we can go to buy you a suit." Aiko suddenly said, but Izaya shook his head.

"It's fine, but if I don't like it we will go buy a suit." With that everyone nodded, before Mairu went to get someone to help them.

[I'm sorry, I should have asked your opinion first.] Celty suddenly said. [I should have known that you didn't want this.]

"It's fine, so don't worry about it." He tried to smile, but he was nervous after all, especially when Mairu came back with a clerk to help them.

"So who's the bride?" The woman almost immediately asked and Izaya couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with that word, but if they wanted to get married for real he would be seen as the bride and he knew that.

"I am." He said in a clear voice, trying to hide how he was really feeling. "There is something you should know though." He started, since he didn't know if Mairu had already explained it.

"Of course, you can tell me and then we can look for some dresses. When are you getting married?" Of course she would need to know.

"The 4th of april, so we might be a bit late for a dress, but I only gave birth last month, so I couldn't really go for one first." Izaya explained, but that hadn't been what he wanted to tell.

"That's not a problem, shall we try some dresses? Is there anything you had in mind?" The woman asked before he could even explain about him being intersex.

"Just a simple dress, nothing too much, since I don't really like that." He said and the woman was already walking away motioning for them to follow. Was this woman ever going to listen to what he had to say or did her attention only go to the dresses?

He decided to follow after her and so did the rest. "Everyone except for the bride can sit here, while the two of us are going to fit on a dress." The woman explained. Izaya felt a bit nervous about being left alone with the woman, but seemed like he had no choice.

Everyone obeyed her after all, leaving him on his own to follow her. She brought him to a dressing room and was about to head out, while leaving him there. "Wait, I still need to tell you the thing you needed to know."

"Was there something besides the short time?" The woman asked. Izaya couldn't believe how simple her thinking was.

"No, this might seem a bit unbelievable, but I don't want to give you any surprises, so I need you to know that I'm intersex, meaning that I am both genders." He wondered if she would ask him to leave, since she might just think that he was a man and not even a woman.

"Was that all? I could say that I was wondering why you were wearing men's clothing, but this explains it." The woman simply said. "So you wanted a simple dress, right? It's great that you want to wear a dress for your partner, you know? He will probably be surprised."

Izaya didn't know how to answer, so he just nodded. The woman disappeared again leaving him to get undressed. So he did just that, taking off his jacket, shirt and pants, till he was only left in his boxers.

Looking at the mirror in front of him he still noticed that there was a bit of baby fat, but he was planning on getting rid of it before the wedding. The scar was also quite visible, but he hoped that the woman wouldn't be too taken aback by it.

The door opened and Izaya turned around to see the woman coming in with a few dresses. She hang them and then pointed to them. "You can choose which one you want to try, if nothing is to your liking I can look for more." She said. He nodded before heading over to the dresses.

He could still not really believe that he was going to do this, but he knew he needed to and that the ones outside were expecting this from him. He let his gaze travel over the dresses till they rested on one. It seemed perfect in his eyes, even though it was still a question if it was still perfect when he was wearing it. "I want to try that one." He said while pointing to the dress.

"Alright, let me help you put it on." The woman said before taking it and helping Izaya into the dress, closing the dress from behind with a zipper. The dress was simple it had a strap on both arms, while it didn't have a v-neck, but just a round one, which made it no problem that he had no bust. It fit perfectly on his body and from his hips it went a bit wider, but not too wide, which was just perfect.

"I like this one." He said and a smile appeared on his lips. "I'm glad that it even fits my body, though I am planning on losing some of the baby fat." He said and he could see the woman smiling.

"It definitely suits you and good luck with losing that, but it shouldn't be a big problem, right?" The woman said and Izaya shook his head to that. "Did you have a son or daughter?"

"Son, he was born on the 24th of december, a little bit early, but besides being a bit small everything was fine." He said.

"Oh that's great, are you ready to show this to the rest of them?" Oh right, he still needed to show it to them.

"Sure, they might be wondering if it is taking much longer." With that the both of them left the room. Izaya was careful with walking in the dress, since he didn't want to walk on and trip or something like that.

Once he got into view of the others he could see their faces light up and almost all of them were smiling. Izaya couldn't help but smile a little himself when he walked in front of them and in front of the mirror. He looked in the mirror once more, before turning around and awaiting their reactions. "So, what do you think about it?" He asked.

"It looks great." Aiko was the first to react.

[It really suits you!] Celty typed.

"You're really pretty mama." Hikari was already walking closer to look at the dress.

"Shizuo's definitely going to be stunned when he sees this." Mairu said and Kururi nodded.

"Thanks, I really like this one too, even though I kind of wanted a suit, but I guess a dress isn't so bad either." He said while smirking a little. "Guess I will be taking this one then, but there's no way I'm going to wear heels or something like that." That was something he wanted to make certain of.

"Of course, we won't force you anything else, just maybe some underwear for the wedding night." Izaya couldn't help but blush at that comment and he looked to see if Hikari had heard it, but luckily it seemed like she didn't.

"Don't say that with Hikari here." He said while glaring at his sister. "Anyway, let's buy this dress and then go do something else." He decided.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Chapter 39! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Izaya had just made the bottle for Yuki and was now heading up the stairs to the baby's room. Shizuo and Hikari had both left for work and school already, so he was now alone with the two months old boy.

The baby hadn't cried yet, which was a little surprising, since normally he would already be asking for either food or a clean diaper. Maybe he was finally sleeping a little longer, even though it could be a one time thing only for now.

There was a little more than a month left before he would marry Shizuo and he still couldn't believe that he had let the others convince him to buy a dress instead of a suit. It was not like he didn't want to surprise Shizuo, but others would see him in a dress too and that made him a little uneasy.

Opening the door he stepped inside the room. He went quietly over to where the boy was in his crib still asleep. He smiled softly while he looked at the sleeping face, but it soon turned into a frown when he noticed how red the face was.

He touched the boy's forehead with his hand and immediately felt how warm it was. Definitely too warm, even for the baby. Why had he left his phone downstairs? He really needed to call Shinra.

He wanted to turn around and get his phone fast, but that's when Yuki started crying and when he turned around he saw that the boy had thrown up. It wasn't much, but it definitely was not something that should happen.

Worried he picked the boy up and held him close to his body while he rocked him a little, trying to get him to stop crying, but no luck there. He needed to call Shinra, so with the crying and squirming boy in his arms he made his way down the stairs where he found his phone lying on his desk.

He pushed in the buttons fast for Shinra's number and called, hoping that the doctor would be picking up fast. The phone rang three times while he was waiting impatiently before the doctor finally picked up.

"Hello? Izaya? Is that Yuki I'm hearing?" He heard the doctor ask, but before he could answer the boy started crying and squirming even more, making Izaya put down the phone. He tried to soothe the boy in his arms and quickly pressed the button to put Shinra on speaker.

"Sorry Shinra, Yuki's sick and he won't stop crying and squirming." He answered while rocking the baby slightly, but all this got him was the boy throwing up over his shirt. "Ah, Yuki, don't vomit on my shirt now." He said.

"Do you need me to come over?" The doctor asked as if that wasn't the reason why the raven had called in the first place.

"Yes, I need you to check what is wrong with him." The crying was slowly dying down to whimpers, but that didn't make Izaya feel any less worried. "Please hurry." He added.

"Alright, I will be there soon." The doctor said before hanging up, leaving the raven once again alone with the sick boy.

xxx

Izaya had tried to get the boy to sleep, but no luck there. He had even started crying again and that worried him even more. Yuki hadn't thrown up again, but he hadn't had the chance yet to change both of their shirts.

It seemed like forever when there was a knock at the door. He made his way over to the door while he kept rocking Yuki in the hope that he would stop crying.

Opening the door he was relieved to see it was Shinra. Celty had come too, but the doctor was the one he needed right now.

"Finally you're here." He said a little bit relieved. He wanted the doctor to find out what was wrong as soon as possible.

"What is wrong?" Shinra might have wanted to comment on the raven's greeting, but looking at him just told the doctor that he had been having a hard time.

"I went to give him his bottle and I already found it strange that he had kept quiet, so when I looked at him his face was a little red and when I checked his forehead he felt warm. I decided to go and call you, but that was when he threw up and started crying. After that I called you and he threw up again during the phone call." He explained.

"I had already suspected the last part, so can I take him to give him a check up? You can change your shirt then." Izaya was reluctant to give the boy to Shinra, but he knew the doctor had to give him a check up, so he nodded before giving the crying infant to the doctor.

"I will be back soon." He said while he almost ran up the stairs to change his shirt. When he had changed his shirt he went back down stairs. He saw that the doctor had laid the infant on the couch and was checking a few things.

"Do you know what is wrong?" He asked while he looked at what the doctor was doing to his son.

"Seems like he has caught the flu." Shinra answered. "His fever is not that high luckily, but it might get higher. I will give him medicine that he can have, but if his fever gets a lot higher and doesn't want to go down you should call me again. Try to get him to eat something too, even though he might not want it."

"Thanks Shinra." Izaya said with a small smile. "I would better heat the bottle up again, since it is definitely cold. I left it in his room."

[I can get it for you, I will also get some clean clothes for him.] Celty typed.

"Alright, thanks." Izaya said while he went over to the boy and slowly petted his head. Seems like he had finally quieted down a little.

Suddenly his phone started ringing and Izaya looked up confused, since it was not his work phone, but his private one. "I'm going to pick that up, can you watch Yuki?" He asked Shinra and when he received a nod he went over to his phone before picking it up.

"Hello?" He said and waited for the other end to tell him why they called.

"Orihara-san, can you come and pick Hikari up from school right now? She has a fever and said she has been feeling nauseous too." Izaya's eyes widened at that and he looked in Shinra's direction.

"Ehm, my son's sick too, so I can't come and pick her up myself, but can you wait a moment, I can ask my friend who's here to pick her up." Izaya said and just at that moment Celty came walking into the living room. "Celty, can you pick Hikari up from school? She has a fever and is feeling sick." He explained.

[Of course! I will be on my way.] Celty said before putting the stuff down she had gotten and then left.

"She's on her way, is Hikari doing well?" He asked. He needed to know if it was bad.

"Alright, she's sleeping at the moment, the nurse thinks it's probably the flu." The woman explained and Izaya nodded, realizing she couldn't see it.

"Ah, alright then, bye." He said and then hung up. "Can you check Hikari too when she gets here?" He asked Shinra a bit apologetically.

"Of course, don't worry, if it's just the flu it won't take that long for them to recover." Shinra tried to reassure him. Izaya only nodded before he started to change Yuki's clothes and tried to make him drink some of the milk.

xxx

Celty had been back soon with Hikari, but it didn't do anything for how worried Izaya was. He had tried to make Yuki drink some milk, but the boy hadn't drank much from the bottle. Shinra had said it could happen and that it was good that he had at least drank a bit, but Izaya only got more worried.

Shinra had given Hikari a check up too and had come to the same conclusion as the nurse. The girl had gotten some medicine and was now sleeping in her bed. Yuki was finally sleeping too, so now he was alone with Shinra and Celty.

"Thanks once more Shinra and you too Celty." He said. He was feeling tired and it would still be a few hours before Shizuo would be back.

"No problem, maybe you should call Shizuo to come home?" Shinra suggested, but Izaya shook his head at that.

"I should be able to handle this on my own till Shizuo is here." He said, but he could see the doubtful look on Shinra's face.

"Do you need us to stay here?" Shinra offered. Izaya was almost going to accept it, but he didn't really want to disturb the doctor any longer.

"It's fine, you two can go home. I will call when something else happens." He said.

[Fine, but you really need to call if there is something.] Celty told him to which Izaya nodded. Without further discussion the two left the apartment leaving him alone with his two sick children.

He hadn't even gotten lunch yet, so he decided to make something and he could also make something for Hikari and hopefully she would be able to keep it in.

Once he had finished making the soup he put it in a bowl and went upstairs to his daughter's room, but when he walked inside she wasn't there. Putting the soup on the bedside table he went over to the bathroom where he could hear her throwing up.

It hurt to hear his child like that, but he walked inside the room anyway, rubbing her back softly while she emptied her stomach. Soothing her, since he could see the tears run down her cheek.

Once she was finished he helped her clean up and back into bed. "I made soup, but you probably don't want to eat it right now." He said and she nodded weakly. "Just get some sleep and I can heat this up later for you."

He waited till she was asleep again before taking the bowl out of the room, just as he had put it away in the kitchen, he could hear Yuki starting to cry. He had hoped that he would able to eat something, but seems like that would have to wait.

Going to his son's room, he saw the baby crying, but it didn't seem like he had thrown up, which made him feel relieved. He checked his temperature, which didn't get any higher and then checked his diaper. Immediately he knew the boy needed a new diaper, so he changed it and then helped the baby back asleep before laying him down in the crib again.

Having both children asleep, he went back downstairs to get himself some of the soup. While he was eating the soup he heard the front door open, which made him frown. He wasn't expecting Shizuo yet.

Feeling for his switchblade in his pocket he grabbed it and walked slowly to the front door. He was ready to take the switchblade out and use it against the person who had gotten inside, but when he saw that it was Shizuo he relaxed. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked the blonde.

"Tom gave me off early today, I send you a message about it." Of course he had been too busy to check his phone to know the blonde had send a message.

"Sorry, haven't seen it. Both the children are sick with the flu, so I have been taking care of them." He said.

"They're sick?" Shizuo asked worriedly. Izaya just nodded while he walked back to the kitchen.

"I finally got time to eat and then you had to come home." He mumbled before starting to eat the soup again. "They're both sleeping at the moment, but that might not be for much longer if one of them throws up again."

"I can handle it for a while." Shizuo suddenly said. "You can rest for a bit if you want, you look exhausted." That's how he felt, so he slowly nodded.

"Wake me up when something happens though." He said before finishing the soup and then he headed upstairs to their bedroom to get a bit of rest.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Chapter 40! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

The rest was something he had needed a lot he noticed once night came. Everyone had gone to bed, including him, but just as he was about to fall asleep Yuki started crying. Shizuo was already sleeping and he knew the blonde needed his rest too, so he decided to just let him sleep while he would go and see what was wrong with the infant.

Quietly he left the bedroom and made his way over to Yuki's room. As soon as he entered the room, he noticed that the crying was more like screaming now. Worried he walked closer to see that the boy had once again thrown up.

He knew that this couldn't be good, but Shinra told him it was the flu, so that could take a bit of time to go away right? He wasn't so sure anymore if he was honest.

Picking up the boy he checked his diaper too, which told him he needed a new one. He helped the boy change the diaper and clothes before rocking him, trying to get the boy to fall asleep again.

Luckily he had quieted down for now, but he was still squirming, clearly uncomfortable. Suddenly he started whimpering and that worried Izaya even more, since he had hoped that the boy would just go back to sleep.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, while he sat down in the rocking chair while keeping the boy to his chest, trying to see if there was anything wrong. The only thing he could see was that the boy's face was still red and that told him that the fever was still not gone.

He hummed softly, hoping that Yuki would go to sleep like that. All the boy did though was keep whimpering, which were soon turning into small sobs. Izaya felt helpless, since he had no idea what to do anymore. All he could do was hope that the boy would fall asleep.

Suddenly he could hear someone running through the hallway, which got his attention, since it would definitely not be Shizuo who would do that, since the footsteps were light. Letting out a tired sigh he got up from the chair while he kept Yuki pressed against his chest with one arm.

He exited the room and there he found the door to the bathroom open. Vomiting sounds could be heard once he approached the door and he already dreaded what he would find inside.

Inside he found Hikari leaning over the toilet throwing up. Shifting Yuki to his shoulder he went over to the girl and softly rubbed her back. He knew how much throwing up sucked after all.

He waited till it seemed like Hikari had stopped throwing up and then slowly helped her stand up and over to the sink to wash her mouth and hands. Meanwhile he went back and flushed the toilet.

"Let's get you back to bed, alright?" He said softly and when he received a small nod he brought her back to the room, all the while keeping Yuki up with one arm. The boy had stopped whimpering a while ago, but the squirming told him that he was still not sleeping.

He watched as Hikari climbed back in bed after which he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Try to sleep, you can stay home tomorrow too." He said, since he wasn't going to let her go to school like this. He put a hand on her forehead to check if the fever was still there too and sadly enough it was. "I will stay here till you fall asleep." He added, he wasn't going to leave her till she fell asleep.

He moved Yuki back against his chest and hoped that the boy would fall asleep just like his sister was slowly doing. By the time Hikari was asleep he noticed that Yuki was asleep too and he let out a sigh of relief.

Quietly he left the room and went back to Yuki's room where he laid the boy down. Luckily he kept sleeping and Izaya couldn't help but feel relieved. Finally he would get some sleep himself.

Heading back to the bedroom he looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 4am. He had had no idea that it had taken that long to get Yuki to fall asleep. Feeling exhausted he climbed in the bed next to the blonde and as soon as he closed his eyes he fell asleep.

xxx

Shifting beside him and crying was what got him to wake up. He opened his eyes, which were heavy with sleep. Looking over at the clock told him that it was 6am, he had only slept for two hours.

"Shizu-chan?" He groaned. The crying was getting louder too with the moment and he was wondering how that was possible.

He wondered why the blonde wasn't answering him though. Opening his eyes fully and rubbing a bit of the sleep out of his eyes he saw that Shizuo was now standing in their bedroom with Yuki in his arms. That explained why the crying had gotten louder.

"Does Yuki need anything?" He asked the blonde while he slowly sat up in the bed. "Maybe he wants to eat for now? Does he still have a fever? Or has he thrown up again?"

"Izaya! Calm down! I think he's just hungry yes and he feels less warm, so his fever might be going down." Shizuo said while he kept standing there. "I'm going to give him a bottle, what do you want to do?"

"I can give him the bottle." He complained, since he really wanted to make sure that the boy would drink the milk.

"Izaya, I can do it, don't worry." Shizuo said calmly, but Izaya wasn't just about to give in. "You trust me right?"

"I do, but-"

"That's enough! I know that you haven't slept much last night, so let me handle it for now." Shizuo suddenly yelled and that made Yuki cry even more. "Ah, I'm sorry, that was not meant for you."

Izaya was stunned for a moment that the blonde had suddenly yelled at him. "But I'm fine." He countered, but even to himself it sounded like a weak excuse.

"I don't want you to get sick too, so don't push yourself." Shizuo said a lot softer this time. "I can help too, so just ask." With that the blonde left him alone in the bedroom.

Izaya stayed there for a while till he decided that he would better get up, since he knew he wouldn't be able to get more sleep before knowing how it was going with Yuki and Hikari.

Exiting the bedroom he first went to Hikari's room where he could see that the girl was still sleeping. He decided to let her sleep more and this time headed down the stairs.

There he found Shizuo sitting on the couch while he was feeding Yuki the milk. Seems like the boy was at least drinking now. "He threw up last night." Izaya said while walking over to Shizuo. "I hope he can keep this inside."

"Yeah, but you should have woken me up, since it's clear you didn't get a lot of sleep." Shizuo said. "How much did you sleep?"

He really didn't want to answer that, since he knew the blonde would want him to go to sleep again then. "It's not like I haven't done this before. Sometimes I worked through the night too." He knew he was just making excuses.

"Izaya, how much hours did you sleep?" This time the blonde made sure to let him know that there was only one way to get out of this and that was to tell the truth.

A sigh escaped his lips while he started walking over to the kitchen to make some coffee for himself, since he would clearly need it. "Maybe two hours." He finally admitted, before entering the kitchen quickly.

While he was making the coffee, he could hear the blonde approaching him. "Are you sure you're fine with only two hours sleep?" Here it came, the blonde would definitely try to convince him in going back to sleep.

"With a bit of coffee I will be fine." When he said that he poured the coffee into a cup. "Want some too?" With that he could see the blonde's face contort into disgust and he couldn't help but laugh at that. "You really have a child's taste."

"Can't help it that coffee is bitter." Shizuo mumbled, before slowly turning around. "I'm going to change Yuki's clothes and put him back in the crib, to see if he will sleep more." Before he could go though, Izaya got closer and felt the infant's forehead.

"Seems like the fever has indeed gone down." Relief flooded through him and a small smile appeared on his face. "Maybe it will be completely gone today."

"Let's hope for that." Shizuo said before leaving the raven alone in the kitchen to finish his coffee.

Izaya slowly finished his coffee before he headed back up the stairs and to the shower. He was tempted to take a cold shower to get more awake, but he decided to take a warm one after all. A bath just didn't seem like a smart idea at the moment.

After the shower he got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. What he didn't expect was to almost walk into his daughter. "Hikari? Are you feeling better?" He decided to ask her.

"I don't feel sick in my stomach." She answered and Izaya smiled softly at that.

"Are you still having a fever?" When he asked this he felt her forehead, but it wasn't really that warm for what he could feel. "Shall we take your temperature?" With that he went back into the bathroom and got the thermometer.

"You know how this works, right?" He said and when she nodded he put it into her mouth and waited until it beeped before taking it back. "37.8, seems like your fever has gone down quite a bit." He said. "Are you up for some food?"

"As long as I won't need to throw up again." She mumbled.

"Some soup then?" That wouldn't be too much after throwing up and it would be easier to keep inside too.

"Sure." With that the two of them went into the kitchen, where Izaya made the soup.

"Are you making soup?" Shizuo asked as soon as he came inside the kitchen. "Yuki's sleeping." He added.

"That's good and yes I'm making soup, it's better for Hikari." He said and then put the soup into three bowls before placing them on the table. "Don't push yourself, just eat what you can, alright?" He wanted to make sure that she wouldn't throw up again, but he couldn't be sure of it anymore.

He wanted to take some coffee too, but he decided that he could always take some more after the soup and he knew Shizuo would probably complain and say that he should rest instead of drinking coffee.

Once he finished his soup he noticed that Hikari had stopped eating, but she had at least eaten most of it, which he was glad for. "Do you want to take a bath?" He knew she might feel dirty from what happened last night.

"Sure, can you come too mama?" Even though he had already taken a shower he nodded. He would just let her in the bath and he himself could stay outside of it.

"Of course, let's get you in the bath then." He said before helping her up the stairs and into the bath.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Chapter 41! Enjoy reading it and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

It took both Hikari and Yuki a few days to recover from the flu. Izaya had somehow avoided getting sick too, even though he hadn't been sleeping much. He knew that Shizuo told him that he could rely on him, but he could be quite stubborn.

It wasn't even that Yuki or Hikari was keeping him awake, but he had just been worrying too much. This night he had finally gotten enough sleep and so when he woke up Shizuo and Hikari were already gone, leaving him alone with Yuki.

He had just given the boy his bottle after getting breakfast himself when there was a knock at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone and he wasn't taking clients here anymore either except for Shiki sometimes. He hadn't even gone back to work yet.

Luckily the boy had just gone back to sleep, so he made his way over to the door before opening it. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see his sisters on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked them, since they could only come here with a reason and most of the time it wasn't a good one.

"Can't we come to see Yuki?" If it had been anyone else he might have believed them, but since it were his sisters he knew there was something more.

"You can, but what is the real reason?" He asked. Last time they came was when they bought the wedding dress and he still remembered what they had said then, he just hoped that it wasn't going to be that.

"Awh, we really can't keep anything from you." Mairu said while pouting, which was obviously fake. "We came to ask something." She added then.

"Do I want to know?" Izaya asked with a sigh. He really didn't know if he wanted to know what they wanted to ask him.

"Can we come inside first?" He saw Kururi nod when Mairu asked this. Letting out a sigh he stepped aside leaving the two of them to walk inside.

"Be quiet though, Yuki's sleeping." He warned them and he was glad that they seemed to listen. "So what did you want to ask me?" He said once they were all sitting in the living room.

"Are you having a bachelor party before the wedding?" It was a bit different than he had expected, but it still had to do with the wedding somehow.

"No I haven't and I wasn't really planning on having one either." He told them, since he was definitely not going to let them arrange something.

"Why not? We could arrange it and then we can go with Celty-san too and maybe some other people." Mairu said.

"...do it.(Let us do it.)" Kururi added. There was no way this was going right if the left this to his sisters.

"I told you I don't want to, but Shizu-chan might have one, so you can ask him." Better that they go to Shizuo then that they tried to do something for him.

"We can't do that, since he's the groom he should go with the guys." Mairu said. Izaya raised his eyebrow at that, since they were clearly saying now that he was the bride.

"So it's fine for me to go with the women? I am a man too you know?" Not that he wanted to go with Shinra and the others either, but he couldn't just let that slip.

"You're the bride, so it's fine. You're even wearing a dress after all." He didn't like the smirk the girl was wearing.

"I still don't want to have one, so you came here for nothing." He said. "So if you're done here, you can leave." He added, since he didn't feel like having them here any longer.

The twins were clearly hesitating for a moment, but then Mairu sighed and stood up. "Fine, we will leave." With that the two of them left. Izaya was glad they did, but he was almost sure that they were not going to give up.

xxx

Izaya was making dinner when he heard the front door open, indicating that Shizuo was home. Hikari was currently in the living room watching some show, while Yuki was in his playpen in the living room too.

"Welcome home." He called out to the blonde once he was sure he could be heard. There came no answer though, instead he felt two arms wrap around his body. "Shizu-chan, I'm cooking." He said, but turned his head to look at the blonde anyway.

"Can't I get a kiss?" The blonde asked to which he kissed the raven quickly. "Has anything happened today?" Was the first thing he got asked when the blonde released him.

"My sisters came." He decided to just tell the truth, since he wanted to know if Shizuo was going to have a bachelor party or not.

"Hm? What did they want?" Shizuo knew them too well, since he could already guess that they needed something.

"They asked if I was having a bachelor party and if they could arrange it otherwise." He started. "I refused them, though. There's no way I can let them arrange it."

"So you don't want a bachelor party?" Izaya was a bit surprised by the question.

"Not necessarily, no. Are you having one?" Maybe Shinra or Kasuka had already asked him or maybe even Kadota.

"Shinra asked me and I told him it was fine to arrange one." Shizuo answered. "So I guess I'm having one."

"That's great, but like I said, I don't want my sisters to be the ones arranging it if I even have one, since that just spells trouble to me." He said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I can understand that. Maybe you should ask Celty to arrange it?" But the raven shook his head at that.

"She will definitely be influenced by my sisters, so I would just rather not have one." He finished the last of the dinner, so he turned around to face the blonde. "Can you get Hikari? Dinner's ready." It was better if they didn't talk about the subject any longer. He didn't want the blonde to convince him to have one after all.

"Sure." With that the blonde left him to fill the plates and to put them on the table. Once he had put everything on the table Hikari came inside followed by Shizuo.

"Was Yuki sleeping?" He asked the both of them, since the boy was laying in his playpen, so he needed to know if he was asleep or not.

"Yeah he was, he will hopefully sleep through dinner." Shizuo said before sitting down at the table.

"He probably will." Izaya said, before picking up his chopsticks and starting to eat. He wanted to avoid talking with the blonde too much, since then he might start about the bachelor party again.

Once they were finished with dinner Izaya made the bottle for Yuki, but when he went over to where the boy was his phone suddenly rang. He gave Shizuo the bottle before he headed over to pick up his phone.

"Hello?" He said and waited for the other end to answer.

"Ah, Izaya-san, this is Haru. Aiko wanted me to call you to tell that she gave birth today to a baby girl." Izaya was a little surprised that the man was calling him, but he was glad that Aiko had asked him to.

"Congratulations, what's her name?" He asked while smiling. He got a confused look from the blonde but he just shook his head.

"Her name's Ayame." The man said.

"That's a great name, can we come to visit this evening or is tomorrow better?" He definitely wanted to visit and see how Aiko was doing and Hikari would want to go too.

"This evening is fine. She's in room 403, so I will see you soon then?" The man said.

"Yes, we will be coming soon then." With that he hung up and went over to where Shizuo was with Yuki and Hikari. "Aiko gave birth to a girl named Ayame, so we're going to visit her this evening." Izaya told them.

"Really? Can we?" Hikari was standing up from the couch almost immediately.

"Yes, we can. Are you coming too?" He asked the blonde. "We can take Yuki with us." He wasn't planning on going for long anyway. He knew how tired Aiko would probably be.

"Yes, I'm coming, do you want to go now?" At that question he nodded. "Alright, I will get the car, can you get the three of you ready to go?"

"Of course, let me know when you have gotten the car." With that the blonde left and Izaya got Yuki and Hikari ready to go.

xxx

They were soon at the hospital and were already making their way to the room. Yuki had fallen asleep and Izaya was glad for that, since if he had been crying it would definitely disturb the people at the hospital.

He knocked on the door and when he got a confirmation to enter he walked inside, followed by Shizuo and Hikari. Yuki was in a carrier, so they wouldn't need to hold him the whole time.

"Izaya, good to see that you could come so soon." He heard Aiko's voice almost immediately. The woman was lying in the bed while holding a bundle in her arms.

Izaya walked over and put the carrier with Yuki down before looking closer. "She's beautiful." He said with a smile and then turned his head to look at the woman. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, she decided to come a little early just like Yuki." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, seems like they're already alike in that way." He said, but then he felt a tug at his pants. Looking down he saw Hikari pointing to the girl.

"Can I see her too." Izaya nodded, before carefully picking the girl up. She was getting heavier each time he did this and he was glad that Shizuo was the one who normally picked her up.

"She's a bit bigger than Yuki was." The girl commented almost immediately. "But she's still small."

"You were that small too when you were just born." Izaya commented, but the girl was not listening. He could hear the door opening and he looked to see Chiyo walking in with her brother and father.

Hikari saw the girl and got of the bed before walking over to her. "Congratulations on becoming a big sister." She said while smiling brightly. The other girl nodded and was also smiling.

"Do you want to hold her?" Izaya's attention got grabbed by Aiko once more and he nodded at the question. Carefully he took the girl in his arms and he smiled when the girl looked up at him.

He held the girl for a while, till he decided that they had stayed long enough. He didn't want to disturb them for too long after all.

He handed the girl back to her mother, before turning to Shizuo. "I think it's time for us to go, we don't want to stay too long, since you definitely need to rest." He said and then turned back to Aiko.

"We will be going then, rest well." He told her before he picked up Yuki and made sure that Hikari was coming too before they left the room.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Here is chapter 42! I had a busy week, so this chapter is a bit late. Next chapter will be the wedding. Enjoy reading this chapter and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Tomorrow was the day of the wedding and Izaya felt nervous about it. He tried to hide it from Shizuo, but he knew the blonde was nervous himself too, since he wasn't hiding it at all.

Yuki and Hikari were currently staying with his parents, so that they didn't need to worry about them besides the wedding.

Shizuo would be going out tonight to his bachelor party and he himself would probably stay home alone, since he hadn't heard from his sisters again after that one time and he was glad for it, since he still didn't want a party.

The wedding tomorrow would be something small too, since he didn't want to make it big, just the important people would be there and nothing more. There was no way he would let a lot of people see him in a wedding dress, so a small wedding was fine.

They had decided that they would go on a honeymoon after the wedding, which was also the reason why Hikari and Yuki were staying at their grandparents' place.

They had just had dinner, so now it was just waiting till Shizuo was going to be picked up, which was something he had no idea of.

The blonde was currently showering, so he couldn't ask him either. He didn't even know who was coming to pick him up or that everyone was going to come here.

"Izaya!" He suddenly heard Shizuo call from upstairs. He wondered what the blonde wanted. Walking up the stairs he noticed that the bathroom door was slightly ajar, so he walked into the bathroom, expecting the blonde to be there.

What he didn't expect was that the blonde was still standing under the shower. "What did you want?" He asked the blonde, since he couldn't really see a reason why the blonde would call him here.

The blonde's head appeared out of the shower and a grin was showing on his face. "Care to join me?" Izaya's face flushed red when the blonde suggested that and he was already shaking his head.

"We're marrying tomorrow and you need to prepare for your bachelor party." He tried, but the blonde kept grinning at him, not even reacting to what he said. After a while Izaya just sighed and started taking his shirt off. "Fine, but don't complain if you're not ready when they some for you."

Once he had taken all his clothes off he entered the shower, making sure to keep a bit of distance between him and Shizuo, but he could guess what the blonde really wanted from him.

Soon the blonde's lips were on his own and they started kissing heatedly. He couldn't deny that he hadn't wanted to do this himself, even though tomorrow after the wedding was probably not going to be much different.

Knowing the blonde he might not even be able to walk the day after, but he hoped that it wouldn't get that far.

Shizuo's hands started traveling over his body, feeling everything. He himself wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck to deepen the kiss even more.

He was a bit disappointed when they broke the kiss to catch their breaths, but when the blonde started kissing his neck that was soon forgotten. He was glad that the blonde didn't leave any marks, since he knew that would be awkward tomorrow at the wedding.

The blonde's hands had gone to his nipples and when he twisted them between his fingers, Izaya couldn't help but let out a moan, throwing his head back slightly. "Shizu-chan!"

"Hm? You liked that?" He could feel the blonde smirking against his skin and a shiver ran through his body at the feel of the blonde's breath on his skin.

Shizuo was lowering his head, till he could take one nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it slightly before biting down on it softly, earning another moan from the raven.

His hands traveled down further, following the raven's sides to his hips, where one hand went behind the raven to his entrance while the other went to the erection the raven was clearly sporting.

He let one finger slip inside the raven, while his other hand started stroking the erection. Small moans were escaping the lips of the raven while the blonde prepared him. A second finger was soon entering him and he felt himself being stretched, before a third entered.

The blonde made sure the raven was prepared enough, before slipping out his fingers and lifting one of the raven's legs, so that he had better access. He started pushing inside slowly, making sure the raven was fine before he started moving.

Izaya held tight onto the blonde, since he didn't want to risk slipping or something like that. As soon as the blonde started thrusting into him he wrapped both his legs around his waist, while his back was against the wall of the shower.

Moans escaped his lips, but these were soon silenced when the blonde kissed him once more.

Shizuo started picking up the pace and soon enough, Izaya felt himself cumming all over both their stomachs. Shizuo came soon after inside him.

Izaya felt the blonde slip out of him and he was soon put on his feet again. His legs felt weak and his hips were definitely a bit sore and the blonde's arm around his waist was probably everything that still kept him standing.

He was about to ask the blonde to help him clean up, when the doorbell rang. Izaya frowned at that, but he already knew what it probably was.

"Guess I need to get that, will you be fine?" The blonde asked and he nodded, he would be fine on his own. The blonde didn't seem to believe him, but when the doorbell rang once more he was soon leaving the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before disappearing.

Izaya was able to keep standing till the blonde was gone, after which he sank to the floor, no longer able to stand.

He didn't know if the blonde was coming back, so he started cleaning himself before shakingly standing up and turning off the shower.

xxx

Once he had dried himself and put on some clothes he headed downstairs. He wondered if the blonde had already left, but when he entered the living room he was still sitting there with Shinra and Celty.

Shinra was something he had expected, but Celty was someone he hadn't expected. "What's Celty doing here?" He asked, getting the attention of the three people in the room.

"Ah, Izaya, I was just here to pick Shizuo up." Shinra said, clearly avoiding the question he asked the three of them.

"Are you fine?" Shizuo was the one to ask this time. He glared at the blonde for asking that.

"Besides being a bit sore I'm fine." He said and then turned his attention back to Celty. "So what are you doing here?"

[The two of you should go.] Celty told the two other men, which only irritated Izaya more.

"Yes, we should." Shinra said before standing up and taking Shizuo with him. "Have fun!" He was only growing more suspicious with the minute.

"Don't tell me my sister's send you?" He asked the dullahan. The woman stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

[They did, but not only them, everyone wanted to give you a bachelor party too.] Celty said. Izaya only narrowed his eyes at that.

"I told them I didn't want one and I don't need one either." He answered a bit irritated.

[Just come with me, I promise you won't dislike it!] He highly doubted that. [I will even take you by force if needed.] He glared at the woman for that.

"So you're not giving me a choice? I clearly said that I don't want to have one and now my hips are sore too because of Shizu-chan." He complained, making the dullahan clearly flustered.

[Just come with me, there will even be ootoro.] The dullahan was really desperate when she said this.

A sigh escaped the raven's lips before he softly nodded. "Fine, but if I don't like it I'm going home." He said and then before he could say more he got dragged out of the apartment by the dullahan.

xxx

He had been wondering where the dullahan was taking him, but when they stopped at Russia Sushi he was a bit surprised. He had never expected them to choose this place for him.

[We're here, the rest should already be inside.] The dullahan typed and he nodded.

"Let's go in then." He hoped that they wouldn't be too loud, but the ootoro might be worth it. Celty walked in first and he followed.

"There you are Izaya!" He heard Erika yell.

"Iza-nii, you're here!" He looked in the direction where the voices were coming from and saw them sitting at a table.

He was made to sit down with them by Celty who joined the table at another place. The table was already full with all kinds of sushi and ootoro was one of them.

"Do you want some ootoro?" Mairu was the one to ask and he just nodded, soon finding the ootoro in front of him.

"Do you also want some sake?" Erika was the one to ask this, but he shook his head.

"I don't drink." He just said.

"Why not? It's fine to drink some." The woman was already filling a cup for him and placed it in front of him.

"I said I don't drink." He said a bit annoyed. He picked up a piece of ootoro and ate it, leaving the sake standing.

"Just one, it can't hurt right? Or are you that much of a coward?" It was clear that Mairu was trying to provoke him. "Are you scared of a bit of alcohol or are you a lightweight when it comes to drinking?"

"Of course not!" He snapped and then emptied the cup in one go. "See, I'm fine." He said before eating more ootoro. His cup got filled again and he glared at Mairu, who had filled it again.

"You said you weren't a lightweight." She taunted him. He didn't like her provoking him, but his pride wouldn't let him give in, so he emptied this cup too.

Soon he didn't know how many cups he had had. His head was a bit fuzzy, but it was somehow quite pleasant. "Give me more sake." He said while smiling.

The women were looking at him for a moment surprised before they smiled too. "Of course." And yet again his cup was filled.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Here is chapter 43, the wedding! Next chapter will probably be the last. After I might make a few oneshots of what happens after all this and also with Hikari and Yuki when they're older, but it won't be another full story. Anyway, please enjoy reading this chapter and please review.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Izaya got woken up the next morning by the alarm going off. A groan escaped his lips and he tried to curl deeper into the blankets in the hope that the alarm would just shut up by itself.

His head was killing him and he really hated the sound of the alarm, it felt like it was piercing through his head. "Shizu-chan~" He whined in the end, hoping that the blonde would shut the alarm up. "The alarm is too loud." He complained.

He didn't feel anyone shift besides him though, so slowly he dared to open an eye, even though it hurt like hell. Shizuo wasn't besides him in the bed and now that he listened better he could hear the shower running.

Letting out a sigh he made his way over to the alarm carefully before shutting it up and then curled back into the bed. It wouldn't hurt to sleep a little longer.

He could hear the bedroom door opening, but he decided to keep pretending to be asleep in the hope that the blonde would let him sleep.

"Izaya, I know the alarm went off." The blonde's voice suddenly came. "Do you need some painkillers?" Was the next thing that was asked.

"Painkillers would be good." He finally said while slowly opening his eyes to look at the blonde, but he had already disappeared to get the painkillers and some water.

Izaya slowly sat up when he saw Shizuo coming back into the room and he gratefully accepted the painkillers and water, taking them all before giving the glass back to the blonde.

"I'm never going to drink again." He groaned and he could tell that the blonde was smiling.

"Are you sure? Not even today?" Izaya knew the blonde was right, he probably would still drink something today.

"After today then." He added and then got out of the bed. "How did I even get home last night?" He couldn't even remember that part.

"Celty brought you, I was quite surprised to see how drunk they had gotten you." He could feel his cheeks heating up at that.

"Don't you have to get to Shinra's?" He decided to ask the blonde. They had decided that Shizuo would change at Shinra's place and that he would stay here while his mother, sisters and Celty came over, Hikari would come too, while Yuki would be left with his father. Afterwards they would both go separately to the place where they were getting married and they wouldn't see each other before the altar.

"Right, Celty already sent a text that she was coming this way, so she won't be long." Shizuo said before getting his stuff and heading out the door.

Izaya decided to take a shower himself before everyone would be here. His mother was going to come with the dress, since he couldn't keep it here. Shizuo would have definitely found out that he was planning on wearing a dress then.

xxx

After he finished his shower he put on some clothes and headed downstairs, there he got surprised when he noticed that everyone was already there. "How did you get in?" He asked, since he hadn't expected them to be able to get inside.

[Shizuo let me in before he left.] Celty told him. [I let the rest in after that.] So the dullahan had been fast enough to be here before Shizuo left.

"Mama, look at how grandma did my hair." Hikari suddenly came over to him and he smiled when he saw how the girl was happy with her hair. It had been put up beautifully in a bun with some flowers in it.

He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful it was. "It's really pretty, make sure not to ruin it when you put on your dress." He said and she nodded.

"Of course I won't." She said and then smiled. "Now it's your turn." Izaya wanted to ask what she meant, but he got already taken by the arms by his sisters.

"Yes, now it's your turn, you already showered, but now we need to do the rest." He already dreaded what it was going to be, but before he could protest he was put down in a chair.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, but they didn't answer, instead they took out makeup, to which he opened his mouth to protest, but he honestly didn't know what to say. He knew they wouldn't stop even if he wanted them to. "I hope you're not going to put on too much." He decided to say in the end.

"Don't worry, I will be the one to do it." His mother said and he didn't really know if he should feel relieved or not. His sisters didn't get their personality from a stranger after all.

He wanted to protest, but his mother was already starting. "Just make sure I still look like myself." He knew that makeup could change him completely and that was something he didn't want to happen.

"I told you not to worry and now just keep quiet while I put it on you." His mother said and he did as was asked. He could feel his mother working, but because there was no mirror he couldn't see what she was doing.

He waited patiently and he had no idea how long it had taken before his mother picked up a mirror and showed him his face. He had somewhere expected her to use makeup that wouldn't really seem natural on him, but this was just right. It could even be seen as that he hadn't even put anything on and he was glad for it.

"How is it?" His mother suddenly asked, since she was probably asking for his opinion.

"It's fine, you did a good job." He said with a small smile on his lips. He was starting to feel more nervous now, since he knew this meant that he would have to wear his dress soon.

"Nervous?" His mother suddenly asked, seemingly seeing right through him. He tried to hide it behind a mask fast, but he knew she already noticed it.

"A little, I'm just wondering what he's going to think of it." He said in the end. He didn't know what Shizuo was going to think of him wearing a dress after all.

[It will be fine! I'm sure he's only going to be surprised and then think that you're really beautiful in it!] Celty typed and then showed him.

"Thanks, I hope you're right." Standing up he took a deep breath before nodding. "Alright, let's put that dress on."

After saying that he went up to his bedroom and he was glad that only his mother was following him with the dress. He was definitely not going to change with everyone watching.

Once in the bedroom he carefully took of his shirt, followed by his pants, till he was only in his boxers. He was glad that his sisters hadn't decided to take him out to buy underwear, since he was much more comfortable in this.

He could tell his mother was looking him over, but she didn't say anything. "It's fine to be nervous." His mother suddenly said while smiling at him. "You're getting married after all."

"I thought I wouldn't be this nervous, since we have been together for years, but I guess I was wrong." He said with a small nervous smile.

"It will feel even more real once you have this on." His mother said holding up the dress. "Ready to put it on?"

All he could do was nod, before his mother helped him inside the dress. Carefully pulling it up and zipping it up in the back. He stared down for a moment before looking into the full-length mirror that was in the room. His mother was right, now that he had put it on it felt even more real. He turned around once to see how it looked and when he was satisfied he nodded. "Alright, seems fine." He said and he could see his mother smiling and already slightly tearing up.

"You look really beautiful in it." She said while she nodded. "Can you wait here? I'm going to put my dress on and the others should have put theirs on too." She suddenly said and he nodded, waiting in the bedroom till she would come out of the bathroom.

When the door opened his mother came out in a beautiful red dress. It looked great on her. "It looks good on you." He commented.

"Thank you." His mother said before walking to the door and opening it. "Shall we go? They are probably waiting for us downstairs." With that the two of them walked down the stairs. Izaya was careful with the dress and made sure not to step on it.

Once downstairs he straightened up and looked at his sisters, daughter and Celty, who had brought a camera and was suddenly taking photos of him. He wanted to complain, but he knew that there were going to be more of them, so he decided to just leave it.

"Everyone ready to go?" His mother suddenly asked, making it all the more real for him that he would be going to the place where he was marrying Shizuo. He was starting to feel even more nervous, but yet he nodded, maybe not feeling completely ready, but he knew he had to go.

He could see his mother smiling and he knew that she could probably guess what he felt, but it was not like he was going to chicken out of this.

He nodded once more and then walked out of the apartment. Once out of the building he could already see the car which they would drive in. It was actually Celty's bike turned into a car and it looked really great. He was careful with the dress when he stepped into the car and as soon as everyone was in the car they went on their way.

xxx

Izaya had gotten more and more nervous while they were getting closer. He had hoped that it would get less, but seems like he was wrong after all.

"Don't worry, I told you that everything will be fine and Shizuo might even be as nervous as you are." His mother told him once more, but it did nothing. She had been saying it a few times already after all.

"Mama, I will be with you, so it will be fine." Hikari said with a bright smile and Izaya smiled nervously back at her.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, but it didn't help.

[We're here.] Suddenly Celty's pda appeared and his heart started beating faster at the words. He looked out of the window to see that they were indeed at the place. Inside this building was where he was getting married.

He tried to calm himself down while he stepped out of the car. Inside Shizuo would be waiting for him.

Once inside he got taken to a room where he had to wait till everything would be ready for him to go. His father had asked him if he should give him away, but he had refused that, he was already wearing a dress and so he didn't need to be seen as the bride more than that.

His sisters had gone to the room already, while Hikari waited with his mother. They would be going first and then Shinra and Celty would go, since he had chosen Celty as his maid of honor. Shizuo had chosen Kasuka as his man of honor, which hadn't really surprised the raven.

He heard a knock on the door and his mother went to answer it. "Izaya, seems like everything is ready." His mother said and Izaya could feel his heart beating even faster.

Slowly he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and he made sure that his dress was fine before walking over to the door. "Alright, let's go then." He said while taking a deep breath. His mother nodded before grabbing Hikari's hand and taking the girl first. Celty followed after them and Izaya was the last to leave the room.

They walked to the doors which let to where the wedding would be held and there they met Shinra. He looked surprised when Izaya came over. "Didn't know you were going to wear a dress." The man said. "Trying to surprise Shizuo?" The doctor teased a little.

"That doesn't concern you." He answered. He could see Celty hitting the doctor on the head, which made him smile a little.

The doors got opened soon, which meant that it would really start now. His mother and Hikari went first, after which Shinra and Celty followed. He stepped forward himself and waited till he got the signal.

His heart was beating fast and he was nervous as hell, but he knew there was no going back now.

As soon as he got the signal he took a deep breath and slowly started to walk into the room. People were sitting to the left and to the right of him and he walked in the middle through them, keeping his eyes in front of him where he could see Shizuo standing.

As soon as he walked in he could see the blonde's face turn into one of surprise for a moment before it showed a bright smile. He had hoped the blonde would have been more flustered, but seems like that didn't work.

The walk seemed to be quite long for him, but finally he was standing in front of the blonde. He smiled slightly while they turned to look at each other. "You look beautiful." He heard Shizuo say and he smiled brighter at that.

"Today we have come together to marry Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya." The man besides them started. Izaya felt a bit nervous, but he held tightly onto Shizuo's hand anyway. "The two of them have decided that they want to spent the rest of their lives together."

Izaya had never thought that he could get any more nervous than he already was, but seems like he was wrong.

"Heiwajima Shizuo, do you take Orihara Izaya as your wife? Do you promise to take care of him in good times and sad times? Do you promise to love him till death parts you?" Izaya looked into Shizuo's eyes, trusting the blonde to say the right thing.

"I do." Was Shizuo's answer.

"Orihara Izaya, do you take Heiwajima Shizuo as your husband? Do you promise to support him in good and sad times? Do you promise to love him till death parts you?" Izaya took a deep breath before nodding.

"I do."

"You may now put the rings on each other." The man said and Izaya could already see Hikari walking towards them, holding the rings. He couldn't help but smile and thanked the girl softly, before both of them took a ring.

Izaya gave his hand to Shizuo, who slid the ring on his finger, before he did the same to the blonde. "Then from now on you are husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Izaya wanted to complain about being called the wife, but that was soon forgotten when Shizuo pressed his lips against his.

He could barely believe that they were married, but he knew it was real when he kissed the blonde back.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Chapter 44. Just like I said last chapter, this one will be the last. I'm still planning to do a few one-shots of how it goes after this, but I don't know yet when I will have them. I am also planning another story, just need to do the research for that one. Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.

 **Summary:** Six years have gone by since the birth of Hikari and everyting seems to be going fine with the family of three, but will it last? Or will something happen that threatens to tear them apart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Izaya and Shizuo had been married for a month now and today was Izaya's 32nd birthday, even though he would never admit that he was already becoming 32 years old.

Yuki was already over four months old and he was growing fast and learning new things everyday. He was still a hands full though, especially now that he was moving around a lot more. Izaya had started working again, though he didn't go outside for it. He just did it on his computer, while taking care of Yuki too.

Shizuo was still working with Tom after all, so he was away during the day, while Hikari was at school. Izaya did pick her up, he would just take Yuki with him then.

She was now a second grader and people had stopped looking weird at him for being called her mother, although the new people would still stare at him.

Soon the guests would be arriving, even though Izaya didn't think it really mattered if he had a party or not, but Shizuo and Hikari had arranged it, so he had no choice.

Even though they hadn't done much, just got the cake and other snacks and invited the guests.

The doorbell rang and Izaya went over to the door to open it. He scowled when he saw a smiling Shinra on the other side, since that could never be something good.

"Happy 32nd birthday Izaya!" The doctor said way too happily. He just had to mention his age after all.

"Shinra, you better not say that again." He growled. He didn't think he was that old yet, but 32 sounded old.

"32 isn't that old yet, Izaya." He heard Shizuo suddenly say. He couldn't help but glare at the blonde for a moment. "You can't stay 21 forever after all, since you have kids."

"Fine, but just don't tell me how old I am." He said with a sigh before letting the doctor and Celty inside.

[Happy birthday!] Celty showed him and he smiled a little at that, since she hadn't mentioned anything about his age.

"Thanks, Celty." He said and wanted to go back into the living room with them, but just that moment the doorbell rang again. Opening the door once more, this time it were his sisters who had come, Kasuka was not with them for once.

"Happy birthday Iza-nii!" Mairu said while she hugged her brother tightly. Kururi did the same, but a bit more gently.

"Let go, you're crushing me." He said while he pushed them away. "Hikari's in the living room." He added and with that the two left to find the girl. Luckily it seemed like that worked every time and he was glad for it.

Soon everyone had arrived and the cake had been given to everyone. Izaya was quietly eating his, he somehow found this cake to be decent, maybe he had gotten used to eating them after all these years.

"Izaya, Shizuo, are you guys planning on having more kids?" Erika had been the one to ask the question. Izaya looked surprised at the woman.

He had not really thought about it, but if he was honest he wasn't really looking forward to getting pregnant again for a while and then he would be older too, so having another kid, didn't really seem like a good option.

"Not for a while I think." He answered and Shizuo nodded.

"He's right, we still have Yuki and Hikari to think of and we will get older too." Shizuo added. He was glad that Shizuo seemed to think the same of it, even though he did have to mention their age.

"That's understandable." Aiko was the one to say it this time. "I had some time between my children too, so it's definitely understandable."

Izaya was glad that no one seemed to object to it, even though he wouldn't have listened anyway. He turned to his sisters and Kasuka though, since all three of them were already at an age where they could have kids too.

"And are Hikari and Yuki ever going to have a cousin?" He asked them. He could tell that Shizuo was surprised that he asked that question suddenly.

"Iza-nii, you know we don't have boyfriends." Mairu said and Kururi nodded. Kasuka was keeping quiet though, even though Izaya had no idea what the reason for it was. Had he said something wrong?

"Is something wrong Kasuka?" It was clear that Shizuo had noticed that something was off too. This seemed to get his attention though.

"Nothing's wrong nii-san." He said in the end. "It's just that I was planning on telling you about that tonight." Izaya was the one who was surprised now. He had known that the actor had a relationship with Hijiribe Rubi, but he couldn't have gotten her pregnant right?

"What did you want to tell me?" The blonde decided to ask, pushing his brother to go further. "You can tell me anything."

"Seems like I will be a father soon." The actor said. "Ruri is 12 weeks pregnant." He added. Izaya had expected the blonde to say something, but when he looked at Shizuo the blonde seemed shocked.

Sighing he decided that it was better if he said something. "That's great Kasuka, congratulations." He said and smiled lightly at the actor.

"Ah, yeah, congratulations." Clearly it had given Shizuo enough time to recover.

"Thank you." He said before standing up. "I need to leave now though, still have some work to do." Izaya didn't know if it was the truth or that he just wanted to get away from here, but he nodded before taking him to the door.

"Thanks for coming and congratulate Ruri-chan for me too." He added, before he let the actor out of the apartment.

xxx

Izaya was currently emptying his stomach into the toilet, while Shizuo was slowly rubbing his back. It had already happened a few times in the last week and he was honestly tired of it.

As soon as he stopped throwing up he stood up on shaky legs while Shizuo supported him. "Izaya, this has been the fourth time this week, something is wrong." The blonde said, but Izaya just shook his head.

"It will go over by itself." He answered. That was what he hoped, even though he was somehow a bit afraid for what could really be happening to him. He had shoved the thought that he could be pregnant again aside, since that couldn't really be possible right? It had been before their wedding since they had last done it without protection and that was that one time in the shower before their bachelor parties.

That had already been 8 weeks ago, which meant he should be 10 weeks pregnant, but he didn't even have a small bump, so he honestly didn't think he was.

"Let's at least go and see Shinra." Shizuo tried again after the raven had washed his hands and his mouth.

"I told you, that it will be over soon, so no need for Shinra!" He almost yelled now. There was no way he was going to let Shinra take a look, since he was somehow afraid that the doctor would confirm the small suspicion he had.

"I'm taking you there, even if you don't want to." The blonde stubbornly said. "Hikari doesn't need to go to school after all, so we can take both of them to see Celty too."

He wanted to complain more, but it was clear that the blonde wouldn't let him. "Fine, but you better not complain if it was just the flu or something." He growled, before walking out the bathroom to get dressed.

xxx

Izaya was definitely not in a good mood as soon as they got to Shinra's but he tried to hide it from Hikari, since he didn't want to worry the girl. Yuki was sleeping quietly in Shizuo's arms, so he didn't need to worry about him.

The door got opened pretty fast by the dullahan who seemed a bit surprised to see them. [What are you doing here?] She asked.

"We came to visit and we need to talk to Shinra too." Shizuo said and with that the dullahan led them inside.

[Shinra's in the living room.] She said before Shizuo nodded and took Izaya's hand, so the raven would follow him.

"Shinra, I need you to check on Izaya." Shizuo said as soon as he entered the living room. The doctor was sitting on the couch drinking coffee, which he dropped as soon as he heard the blonde man's voice.

"Shizuo, don't scare me like that!" The doctor said while standing up to look at the two of them. Shizuo had already given Yuki to Celty. "And you need me to check on Izaya? What's wrong with him?"

Izaya opened his mouth to tell the doctor that nothing was wrong, but Shizuo was faster. "He has been throwing up for the past week."

"Oh? Is he pregnant again?" Shinra asked a bit surprised.

"Of course not!" Izaya then yelled, finally able to get into the conversation. "Probably just some bug I have." He said it afterwards.

"Are you sure? I will give you a check up anyway." Shinra said. "Just let me take some of your blood and a urine sample and I can test for some things." He wasn't going to tell the raven that he was going to test for pregnancy first.

"Do you really need it?" He asked.

"Just give it to him." Shizuo said, clearly wanting him to do it. "He can find out what's wrong with you then."

"Fine, just give me the cup then." He mumbled, before taking it to fill it. After that he gave it to the doctor, who took his blood, before leaving him in the living room with Shizuo.

"Do you really think you're not pregnant?" Was the first thing Shizuo asked him. He was doubting his own words from back then, but he just didn't want to be pregnant, since Yuki was only 5 months old and needing a lot of attention.

"I hope not, we can't use it right now with Yuki still being so young." He answered honestly. He could tell that Shizuo was not really happy with his answer.

"I would be fine with it though." Shizuo said. Izaya sighed at that.

"You might be, but you won't be the one carrying it and taking care of Yuki during the day." Izaya said. He knew the blonde would readily take days off from his work, but he didn't want that to happen. The same with his work, if he was pregnant again, he would definitely need to stop working again, while he had only just started working again.

"I can take off from work." Shizuo said predictably. "You don't need to take care of him on your own."

"You know I wouldn't want you to take off from your work." Izaya said while sighing. He wanted to say something else, but just at that moment Shinra walked in.

"I have the results." The doctor said, still smiling. "Seems like you're indeed pregnant again." Izaya just stared at the doctor for a moment.

"I'm what again?" He asked, feeling his heart sink.

"Pregnant and 10 weeks at that, you're lucky to have the morning sickness pretty late this time." The doctor said while still smiling.

"It's great, isn't it Izaya?" Shizuo was smiling brightly too now, even though the raven wasn't so sure about it.

"I had hoped I was not." He said finally with a sigh. "But I can't change anything about it. Seems like we're having another child."

"I'm getting another sibling?" Hikari suddenly asked.

"Yes, you are." Izaya said to the girl.

"I hope it is a girl this time, I want a little sister too." The girl said.

"We will see." Shizuo said. "We won't know for a while yet."


End file.
